The Quest for Two Heroes
by ghosthunter013
Summary: Freesia Strike is back along with her now best friend, Sebastian. With half of the Smash World gone, the remaining members contact the two humans to hopefully save everyone in trouble- before it's too late. Sequel to "The Quest for a Hero"! R&R!
1. Where they are Now

_**A/N: Ohmigod you guys… IT'S A SEQUEL!!!! Yes, that's right, Freesia's BACK!!! **_

_**Freesia: Whoo-hoo!!! **_

_**Me: Lol! I hope you guys like it… **_

_**Freesia: Worry wart…**_

_**Me: -Throws brick at head-**_

_**Freesia: Hey! You promised not to do that anymore!**_

_**Me: I take it back. **_

_**Freesia: But… but…**_

_**Me: R&R, lovies!! **_

_~Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, you weirdos. So take a deep breath and make your face turn back to its original color.  
_

_The Quest for a Hero… AGAIN. _

_Chapter 1- Where They are Now_

_It was a quiet day in the apartments… no noise, no lights, just peaceful darkness. _

_That was what he was… Darkness… My sweet darkness…_

_An alarm suddenly went off and was silenced quickly by a thin arm, then a forlorn sigh…_

"Oh gods, what day is it?" muttered a hoarse voice under the blankets.

There, sitting in a chair reading a book with glasses resting on the ridge of his nose, sat a seventeen year-old Sebastian Acer, flipping the page.

"Today is Friday," he responded, tearing his eyes away from the book. "The last day of our senior year in high school."

There came an unhappy groan from under the sheets. "Can I skip it then?"

"No," objected Sebastian, "you've waited for this day since last month. You even scheduled for the hair salon appointment. You need to get your hair done, you need a manicure and you need to pick up your dress from the cleaners."

There came another loud groan.

"Since when were you such a sadist?"

Sebastian cracked a grin. "Since you begged me to be your room-mate."

There came a loud scoff. "My first mistake." The thick covers moved slightly and fell back down in a heap.

"What time is the appointment?"

Sebastian looked at the clock. "It's in a half an hour. You have two minutes to look your best before I drag you out of here."

A messy bed-head soon popped out from underneath the covers and squinted from the dim lights.

"I hate you."

"I know you do, but then again, that's why I'm here," replied Sebastian, picking up his book and leaving the room.

The girl rolled out of bed, slamming her head on wooden flooring hard and waking up immeadiatley from the coldness of it.

_He was never cold… He was all warmth… My warmth. _

The girl went into the bathroom and brushed out her knotted hair.

She changed into jeans and a tank top and grabbed her robes for senior year graduation.

She left the room and walked into the other room, grabbing her sandals and heading to Seb's room.

"Seb?" she called.

"Yeah?" called a voice from the kitchen.

The girl, surprised turned to see him setting a piece of toast on the counter.

"Come on," said Sebastian in a tire tone, "you have to eat _sometime_ in your life."

"I'm eighteen years old, Seb," sighed the girl, "I don't need to eat food."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed back a 'whatever'. Together, they left the apartments and walked down to the car.

"Well _that_ took_ forever_!" the girl sighed in impatience, finally sitting inside of the small car she owned.

"Your fault, you chose the expensive and profession places," Seb said, reading the news paper next to her.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, flicking her curled bangs behind her ear. "Whatever, I just thank God that my toes didn't take that long… What time does the ceremony start?"

Sebastian checked his watch. "It's at two-thirty, and right now its twelve forty-five. Think you can make it?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll go to the cleaners, get in my dress put on the high-heels, then the robes and I'll be ready," the girl eyes her room-mate. "Aren't you gonna go anywhere special?"

Sebastian looked to her. "I just need to go to the cleaners right now. But first, I had to take care of you."

"You evil bastard."

"You know it, not me. Shall we be going?" he asked in a dull tone.

The girl pulled her car out of the lot and drove down to the dry cleaners right across from where they lived.

Together, they exited the car and entered the cleaners, seeing the lady at the counter smile at them.

"Thank goodness you're here early. This place is packed with clothes!"

"Do you have the dress?" asked the girl politely.

"And the tux!" interrupted Sebastian as the lady went back to get their things.

They sat in a moment of silence and minutes later she came back.

"Here's a tux for the sir and the dress for the lady, that'll be twenty bucks please," the lady said pleasantly.

They left the cleaners and headed home, going into their separate rooms and pulling on their clothes.

The came out at the exact same time and lost their air at the sight of each other.

"You look stunning," complimented Sebastian.

The girl blushed. "So do you…"

"You didn't need to be zipped up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, no… It was easy."

"Well… We have five minutes till the ceremony starts… Are you ready to go?" asked Sebastian.

The girl flicked her curled bang aside again and frowned as it fell on her face again. "Ready when you are, champ."

Sebastian sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and pinned the girl's bang up.

"Okay_, now _we can go."

They stepped out of the car and sat in their assigned seats, which was pretty far from each other- but neither of them minded. They weren't together, they were close friends.

Well, maybe I should explain from the beginning-

They _were_ together, but he cheated and she moved on and they landed together, in the same apartment. Even though her parents objected and her brother swore to her that he'd never speak to her again, she still went to Sebastian.

This girl… This boy…

They each had one thing in common that they could not understand.

"And here to make a speech for us is Freesia Strike!"

The crowd began to cheer in favorism and love as Freesia- who was grateful that Sebastian had given her that bobby pin- stepped onto the stage and behind the tall podium.

Thank goddesses for high heels.

"Thank you guys, really, you don't have to do that," she said in a modest tone, trying to calm the audience. The teachers shuffled uncomfortably, wanting to smack every kid in their aisle that wasn't keeping to themselves.

After a moment or two, they quieted and Freesia cleared her throat, shaking slightly at being in front of a crowd.

"Now, I know I'm not any genius, but you all are. And I'm glad that I got to work with all of you during school. Especially since my family couldn't… well… make it…" Freesia added in a softer tone, but then brightened again, her eyes avoiding the chairs that here parents were supposed to be sitting in.

"_We still love you Freesia!" _called one voice.

"_Yeah, we're your family!" _called another.

Freesia laughed. "Thanks guys… Without you're willing support and great extra credit offers from the teachers," Freesia paused as the crowd laughed a little, "I probably wouldn't be here."

"_Damn straight," _called out Sebastian, cracking a grin as he punched his friend's fist behind him.

Freesia laughed and shook her head. "Still causing trouble, Seb? I thought you were over that when we reached Junior Year…"

"_Nothing's changes over a year," _called back Seb, just as he was supposed to for the speech.

The crowd laughed a little bit more.

"Sit down, Sebastian," laughed Freesia. "Of course, things can changeover a year. Grades can go higher, hearts can be brought to life and hearts and lives can fall into darkness… But you mustn't be forlorn! Things are always looking up as long as you wear a smile on your pretty and handsome faces. Now, I know I've been quite a mess since… well… you know…"

Freesia cast a dark glance to the chairs and saw someone unfamiliar sitting there. She straightened in fear, but wouldn't show the audience what she was staring at.

"Err, anyways. I just wanted to stand up here and yell at you for leaving me," she said in a false anger. The crowd laughed again. "I mean, come on, we're family, right? We could buy a mansion somewhere off in the middle of nowhere, get crazy jobs with people we can make fun of everyday and come home with new stories of our own."

The person shuffled in the chair while the crowd cheered.

"But I guess we can all say that to each other on facebook when we have time," added Freesia, grinning when the crowd laughed and applauded the magnificent girl in front of them. "So now, say your good-bye's, tell your last stories and I hope that one day we'll run into each other again… And thank you, guys. Love you all." Freesia broke off, tears of joy falling down her face.

The make-up freaks pulled out their mirrors in preparation to attack Freesia's face as group of guys stood in the back, holding up a colorful sign that read: _"WE LOVE YOU FREESIA!!! Signed: THE LOZ NERDS!!!" _

Freesia laughed and wiped away her tears as they cried out hoots and hollers from where they stood.

Freesia left the stage, wobbling nervously as people held out their hands for her to high-five as she ran down the aisle and to her designated seat.

Blue hats were all over the place.

It was over, it was done, and they were now completely finished with high school.

"Onto college, huh?" asked Seb, who approached her from behind as Freesia held onto all the bouquets parents, teachers, and fellow students had gotten her.

Freesia smiled gently until she noticed the man again in the crowd, giving her an uncomfortable smile.

Freesia pulled on Sebastian's arm and they pushed deeper into the circle of the crowd.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Earlier during my speech, I saw a guy sitting in my parent's seats. And now he's following me," reported Freesia, looking around.

Seb tilted his head back in agony. "No one is following you. You thought that when _he _left."

A familiar mist swarmed in Freesia's eyes at the resurrection of the man she loved- but was forced apart from.

"I know it has to be one of them- he looks like he has something to tell me!" insisted Freesia in a whisper.

"Freesh," Sebastian said, taking her shoulders into his hands, "you had to go to therapy for two years since the day we left the Other World. You thought people had messages for you from there, but they all turned out negative. What makes you think that your worldly power from there- your power of _knowing _and _luck_…? What makes you think that he has a message from you?"

Freesia then saw the guy heading towards them. "Because he's heading this way right now!" she gasped.

Sebastian turned and the guy flashed a smile that contained perfect and sharp-looking teeth. "Hey," he said, his Scottish accent really coming out. "Are you Freesia Strike?"

"Yes," answered Freesia, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Uh, that was a, uhm…, a good speech earlier," he said, running a pale hand through his pitch black hair.

"Why, thank you," said Freesia, flashing an expert smile at him. "What's your name?"

The face went frustrated faster than the speed of light. "Could I actually talk to you in private before I tell you…?" the man's eyes lingered on Sebastian.

"Sorry, bud," said Sebastian in a calm voice, "but we're like a care package wrapped with silky lingerie. So if you talk to her, you talk to me too."

Freesia gave him a confused look. "Silky lingerie? What, do you jack off to that?" she whispered to him incredulously.

Seb made a face at her and the guy sighed in impatience.

"We don't have much time, so I might as well spill it in the empty parking lot."

We nodded in unison and we all walked out to the lot.

The guy leaned against my car, his hair flying in the light breeze.

"Dark Link sends this message, and a little bit of Queen Zelda too," he said.

Shock covered Freesia's face.

"Now hold on a peach-picking-minute!" snapped Sebastian. "What the hell do you think you're talking about? And how do we know of your good intentions?"

"We're in an empty lot, no cameras, no nothing. I am but a mere character from the Other World- and I was sent to tell you this message."

"What is it then?" asked Freesia, her voice a false lame tone.

"Well, the good news is that Zelda had twins and that she and Link are married. Dark is still single- faithful to you, dear one- and Link had decided to get a mansion for him."

"Well that's… nice," Freesia said, her heart stabbing itself at the sound of Dark's name.

"No, not really. You see, Link went to go check out the mansion, but the problem was that he never came out. Zelda thought he was just staying there for awhile, but it was only till then that Mario –very close friends with them- went in too and never came out."

"So what are you saying? Is this a Luigi's Mansion kind of thing?" asked Sebastian.

The guy shrugged. "I guess so. It's a lot better then silky lingerie…"

The guys made a face and Freesia snorted out a laugh as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do?" asked Sebastian, ignoring the last comment.

The guy held out his hand to Freesia and her hand wrapped around Sebastian's.

"What was your name again?" asked Freesia, lifting her hand up, preparing herself for the transport.

The guy grinned. "We'll cross that bridge when we have more time."

Freesia looked to Seb nervously, but he shrugged.

Do what your heart tells you, Freesia… This is your decision. 

Freesia lowered her hand into his slightly cold one and they flew into a porthole.

The only thing left was the flowers, their degrees, and their blue graduation hats.

_**A/N: AAAAAHHHHH OMG, OMG, OMG!!! I hope you all liked it! It's the first chapter so I'm warming up to this sequel part still! LOL!!! **_

_**R&R for me? **_


	2. The Smash World

_**A/N: Hee hee! The second chapter to the sequel! I've had so many positive reviews so far and [truthfully] I LOVE IT!!! I've had such a hard week at school I'm just glad I can come onto the computer and make people happy. **_

_Chapter 2- The Smash World  
_

~Freesia~

The world stopped spinning as I flew in a different direction – just like the beginning. I opened my eyes, gasping for air, feeling my fingertips brush water. The lighting of this place was soft lavender and I sat up. There was a high tinkling sound as I looked to see a gorgeous waterfall.

The guy with [now blue hair???] lay on the ground by Sebastian, his eyes closed and his breathing slightly ragged.

I began to sit up and I raised a hand to swipe the bang in my face away again until I noticed that the water on my hands fell like sparkling lights off my hands, leaving my hand slightly moist. "Woah…" I breathed. I stood completely, watching more of the sparkling droplets fall and stood at my full height, watching the fountain spout the shining liquids.

"This is called the Fountain of Dreams," said a voice behind me.

I turned quickly to see the blue-haired boy sitting up, rubbing his possibly sore head.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just hit my head pretty hard. You must bear with me, it's the first time I've traveled from a different world," the guy laughed inwardly.

"Where exactly are we? What world, I mean. This doesn't look like Hyrule," I asked.

"You're right. This is the Smash World and right now I believe everyone is at the mansion I told you about earlier, but I haven't heard any news since then."

"Then that can't be a good thing…" I muttered under my breath.

I heard Sebastian moan in pain, then sit up. "God can they make the landing any harder?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

I turned to him a scowl on my face. "You big baby, I didn't even feel anything."

"Of course you didn't, you're used to it."

I rolled my eyes. "How can I be used to it? This is the second time we've been transported here!"

Seb's eyebrows rose and he huffed out a small "oh yeah" while I turned again and walked over to him, lending out a hand to him so he could be able to stand.

"Moron," I whispered under my breath.

"Bitch," he retorted back.

I grinned and looked to the blue-haired guy, who was staring at us in amusement. "And you were room-mates with this guy? He's a little…"

"Yeah I know, he's queer, that's why I chose him to be my room-mate."

Sebastian nudged my elbows and I laughed a little.

It was true.

Sebastian was gay. It just took me awhile to find out because he kept it such a secret.

_Yes, ladies, that's why he had such a troubled time looking at you- because he was looking at the guy with the big muscles behind you._ It wasn't his fault, that's what he decided to want to be. I then asked him to be room-mates with him, glad that he didn't have any other room-mates to hook- or I mean- _stay _with.

The guy laughed a little, thinking that I was joking [when we all knew I wasn't], but I shrugged it off, sure that he'd find out sooner or later.

"So what's your name again?" I asked.

The guy bowed deeply and introduced himself.

"My name is Marth. I was sent to you by Dark for your help."

"Oh yeah, that Luigi Mansion crap… Well this should be easy, right? Just get a vacuum and suck 'em up, right?" I asked.

"Err, not really…" Marth wandered.

"What do you mean?" asked Seb.

"Well," began Marth, "since some smashers went in to help, they were caught off-guard and got… possessed."

I could've sworn that I heard breaking glass off in the distance… "So you mean to tell me, that all of them are possessed?" I asked in shock.

Marth kicked a puddle that sent sparkles flying slightly. "Well not _all _of them- my brothers Roy and Ike, Princess Peach, and Queen Zelda are still in tact. Dark always seems possessed so you can't really tell whether or not…. But anyways, Peach and Zelda _and _Dark are safe."

"And you too, obviously," added Seb thoughtfully.

Marth nodded.

"Well," I huffed out, "are we going to go and see them now?"

Marth nodded again and we were off, switching worlds straight to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_*~-~*_

"They're here. They may be resting right now, but I'm not sure. Dark will be happy to see you- no doubt. But I must warn you of my brothers," advised Marth, "they flirt a lot."

"Thanks for the warning," muttered Seb under his breath.

Marth looked to him in confusion, but I didn't bother lingering. I was already racing off to the pink and red colored castle, but managed to break the heel of my shoe.

I didn't care. I was way too determined [and excited] to see Dark.

"_Oh gods, you're here again?" _sighed the whiny and disappointed voice of Nayru.

I slipped and fell on my butt. "Nayru!" I gasped.

"_Who'd you expect? Din?" _she asked sarcastically.

"Actually," I said aloud with a light laugh, "I was expecting Farore… She likes me more than you do."

"_Not true! I like you… only a little though. I still remember the day you yelled at me…" _said Nayru in a hurt voice.

I rolled my eyes and stood, dusting the animated dust off my graduation dress. "Look, I was in hysterics that day… I was acting on a last minute thought-"

"_I'll say! I told you that a thousand times, but nooo- I'm the one that's wrong!" _interrupted Nayru crossly.

"Hey, at least I'm admitting it now! I have a pretty stable mind right now."

Sebastian and Marth finally came up and eyed each other awkwardly.

"Just ignore that," said Seb, "she can talk to the goddess' so if you ever hear her talk to herself- you'll know why."

Marth blushed and nodded as he stepped up to the door and rang the bell.

The door flung open and there on the other side stood a slender girl with her short hair in ponytails. Her outfit was made mostly of armor and expensive-looking clothes. Her boots were big and burly and her bangs were cut into a weird triangle shape at the top of her head. "State your business."

Marth rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall, completely changing his shy attitude. "Come on Ashei, you know what our business is."

"How many babies did Zelda give birth to?" asked the girl Ashei.

Marth sighed exasperatedly. "It's _Queen _first of all, and she's giving birth to three triplets."

Ashei's eyes widened. "She never told me they were triplets!"

"That's because you don't belong in the Smash Realm, Ash," said Marth, crossing his arms.

Ashei moved to the side. "Well you don't have to rub it in… Come on in! We've been waiting for your arrival. Just take a seat over there and I'll get the gang."

"_Gang?" _asked Seb and me in unison.

The two game characters left the room and Seb relaxed on a sofa, loosening his tux tie.

"God what a day… Graduation, this place, and seeing our old friends again? That's just so…"

"Mind boggling?" I asked, finishing his thought.

Seb laughed. "Yeah, but I'm glad to be back. More adventures and I get to check out some eye-candy…"

"You're so sick… And you better not be checking out Dark or I'll kill you!" I scolded him.

Sebastian laughed and held his hands up. "Your property- I got it."

There was a sudden sound of shattering glass and above our heads was the sound of panicked footsteps.

_What the hell?_

_*~-~*_

_**A/N: LOL I hope that was okay… This chapter took longer than necessary… Don't worry, I'm going to try and make the third chapter upload a lot quicker!! **_

_**Dark: Can I come in now? I miss my flower and Peach is making me drink tea with her! **_

_**Peach: What's wrong with a little tea?**_

_**Dark: You make me wear pink frilly dresses, Pea…**_

_**Peach: -tackles Dark- DON'T CALL ME PEA!!! **_

_**Me: -throws bricks at heads- Stop it! Both of you! God, it's like living with three-year olds! **_

_**Nayru: Two-year-olds would be the proper age for them, actually. **_

_**Me: Whatever… Anyways, R&R for me, please?? ^v^  
**_


	3. Now You Know why I Love Him so Much

_**A/N: Alrightieee!! Here's the third chapter!! R&R please and I hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**~Disclaimer~ **__I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR SUSPER SMASH BROTHERS. I only own Freesia and Sebastian. _

Freesia: You know, just saying that brings up wrong ideas.

Me: -throws brick at head-

_Chapter 3- Now you know why I love him So Much_

_~Dark~ _

Ashei came into the room while I held onto a tall glass of water in my hand.

"Where's Peach?" asked Ashei in wonder.

I nodded my head. "In her kitchen-which-is-supposed-to-be-a-bathroom. She's concocting some treatment for my pitch black hair."

"What color does she want to dye it?"

"Pink," came my short reply as I heard the princess slam down a spoon and walk into the room.

The spoon she held in her hand was a disgusting green color and her big blue eyes glared at me.

"Remind me next time to add bleach!" she huffed disappointingly.

"Uhh, sure," I said, not paying attention.

Peach suddenly looked to Ashei. "Oh! Hello Ashei! What news do you have for us?"

"Well, Marth's back," she said.

I swung my legs off of the pink couch I was sitting in and took a swig of my water.

"And?" I asked.

"And," began Ashei, "she's here."

I stood awkward and the glass fell from my hand and onto the floor.

"Dark! That was one of my silver glasses!" screeched Peach.

I didn't mind her. I raced out of the room and ran down the stairs, my heart racing faster than my legs.

I slid down the staircase and finally reached the bottom, skidding into the living room. And there stood my flower, facing the opposite direction of me.

Sebastian Acer stood from his seat, facing me and smiling brightly at me.

"Freesia!" whispered Seb to her.

She turned to me and was shocked at first.

"D-Dark?"

"Hi," I laughed.

"Dark," she breathed, stepping forward. That voice was such a blessing to my ears…

Tears welled up in her eyes and she stepped so close, I could smell the wonderful scent of flowers upon her skin.

She put a hand on my face and I nuzzled into it while tears fell from her face. Her hand went down and I looked upon her lovingly, until the tears became fluent.

I pulled her into a hug. "I missed you too."

We parted and then- that was when she punched my stomach.

_Hard. _

"What the bloody hell, Dark!? I waited a long, stupid year for you and NOW I can come back!? WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed loudly punching my chest weakly as I held her close, laughing.

"UGH! HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT THIS!? CAN'T YOU LET ME BE PISSED OFF FOR ONCE!?!?! UGH! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as I laughed harder.

"_I love you too, Freesia Strike!" _I cried out in joy. I swept her off the ground and spun her around in the air. When she landed I pulled her into a kiss and, thankfully, she kissed back.

Peach skidded into the room and Ashei leaned against the wall. "Well, well… This is the famous Freesia Strike? She's makes a hello gift, doesn't she?"

Marth smacked her upside the head. "I think it's time for you to go back to your world, Ashei, before you get hurt."

Ashei scowled. "Well you don't have to be so rude about it! I'll get Zelda before I leave, she'll want to see… well… you know…" wandered Ashei, slipping off the wall and leaving the room discreetly.

_~Freesia~_

_**YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES, YES, YES!!!!! **_

If I were a bell, I'd be ringing! If I were a bird, I would fly! If I were a flower, I'd bloom. And if I were a bride, I'd say I do until I drove my love mad at the phrase!

I kissed Dark passionately and lovingly as he held me close. Our hearts were one again and our souls merged together in happiness.

I died once at that very moment, and I'd be willing to do it all over again if I had to.

I heard voices in the background, but I didn't bother to listen.

Dark pulled away and together, we stared at each other- a smile on our faces.

Zelda then came in, a hand on her large belly.

I turned to her coolly and laughed. "Queen Zelda! Congrats on the kids! How many again?"

Zelda smiled and her pale face shone in the lights of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Freesia Strike. I'm afraid I'll have to apologize for Link's absence… It seems that he's gone… Again…" Zelda looked away and tears formed in her eyes.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her the best I could. "Don't worry, that's why I'm here to find him."

"And Mario?" interrupted Peach, popping up behind the Queen.

I smiled, marveled at the youth looks of the young princess, and nodded. "And Mario."

"I don't see why," Marth said, leaning against the wall. "He was foolish enough to go off on his own to find Link. The moron thinks that he's all hero, trying to save the hero…"

"What has Mario ever done to you, Marth?" snapped Peach.

Two voices laughed in the background laughed and down the stair case slid two boys, older than Marth.

I felt Dark pull me back into his arms and he locked his arms around my waist.

One boy had blood-red hair, which was startling since he had pale skin. His eyes were blue and he was bony and lean, yet you could somehow tell he was strong.

The second person was big and slightly buffer-looking than the red-head. His eyes were blue as well and his hair matched Marth's.

"Marth doesn't believe in heroes… He's just a lousy bump in the log, so don't worry about him," said the red-head.

"Like you would know, Roy," sneered Marth at the red-head.

"I would know," retorted Roy, swiftly pinning Marth's arms behind his back.

Marth struggled briefly, but gave up after awhile a glare on his face as the other blue-haired boy walked in a circle around his brothers.

"Now, Marth. We've told you once before that you've got to have faith. Must we talk about history once more? Freesia Strike had no trouble in finding faith and she planned out everything perfectly-"

I burst into laughter.

Their eyes fell on me and Marth struggled again, but failed.

"I had no trouble finding faith? _What in the world are you smoking? _Moreover, what history book have you been reading? I didn't know what the hell faith was until the end of everything and I '_planned everything out'? _Seriously?" I asked, Dark dropping his arms so I could walk around and talk. "Everything I did might have sounded really cool and well-planned, but I was probably the worst strategist in all of Hyrule! If I didn't have people to help me out, I would probably be dead in the forest somewhere."

Dark wrapped his arms around me again and kissed my neck lightly. "Not while I'm living."

I laughed again and blushed slightly. Roy released Marth, and the angered young man rubbed his sore arms, walking out of the room.

Ike cocked his head and a smile spread on his face. "This is Freesia Strike?" he asked.

"_My _Freesia Strike, if you don't mind, Ike," growled Dark fiercely.

Roy laughed a little and Ike's smile widened. "Well, Freesia, I can see why Dark had difficulty describing you to us… You really are beautiful…"

Dark pulled me behind him, his red eyes glowing brightly as he hissed. _"Mine!" _

I rolled my eyes and laughed at everyone's appalled faces. "Now you know why I love him so much."

_**A/N: LOL!!! I know, it's just to get everyone warmed up to everyone so that way it won't be that confusing later on… LOL!!! R&R and I hope you liked it! I hope I can get chapter four up quicker… [Omg I said that last time… -.-] **_

_**Freesia: Hee hee… I made Dark hiss at Ike! **_

_**Ike: Shut up –glares- **_

_**Marth: Am I going to be the emo guy in the corner in this story. **_

_**Me: If you be nice, then you won't. But other than that, you'll just be the guy who gets picked on… **_

_**Marth: Great. -.- **_

_**Me: Cheer up, my little dung beetle, I made brownies! **_

_**Roy: YAY!!! –scarf's down everyone's brownies- **_

_**Me: -throws brick at head- **_


	4. The Mutant Fairies Arrive

_**A/N: Well, here it is… Chapter… uhmmm… -forgets- **_

_**Freesia: -whispers in ear- **_

_**Me: Oh! Right! Four! **_

_**~Disclaimer~ LOL I forgot to write one of those again, huh? Craziness… Well, I don't own Nintendo, or Legend of Zelda, OR Super Smash Brothers and its characters. I only own the characters I create. Thank you and cheers!!! :P **_

_Chapter 4- The Mutant Fairies Arrive_

_~Freesia~ _

It was now late at night, and Princess Peach had courteously made dinner for us- mushroom stew and mushroom pie.

Weirdest names, best food- EVER.

We all sat back in our seats, our bellies full, laughing at new inside jokes and burping contests.

Dark burped aloud and Ike belt it out. Seb grinned and burped louder than Ike. Roy and Marth gave out tiny burps and Zelda didn't dare try it. Peach then came in, arms full of dinner plates, and she belched so loud the sound ricocheted off of the castle walls.

We stared, silent, then burst into fits of laughter.

"Goddesses!" gasped Dark, holding onto his stomach. "What did you eat!?"

"Same as you," replied Peach coolly, kicking open the swinging kitchen door and walking into the room.

I laughed as well, but every now and then, I would turn serious and I wouldn't know why.

_**Link's calling to you, Freesia… He needs you help, **_said a voice in my head.

I nearly fell off my chair at the sudden voice, but then realized that it was a goddess.

_It's too late right now… It's almost twelve! _I replied in my head.

_**It doesn't matter, Freesia! Link and Mario and Romeo need you NOW! **_

_Which goddess is speaking to me? And who the crap is Romeo!? _I shook my head wildly.

_**This is Din- and Romeo is someone who you will meet up with later. But for now, gather the group and get ready. Someone's coming and the bell will ring in about ten seconds… Shall I count down for you? **_

I felt myself jolt to life and I jumped out of my seat, knocking over the chair.

_**Ten…**_

I took off for the front door and heard the voice chant in my head.

**Nine…**

I pushed past several small toad servants and raced down the large staircase.

_**Eight, seven, six…**_

"Freesia! What are you doing!?" called the voice of Dark, who chased me through the shadows.

_**Five, four, three… You'd better hurry up. These people want to ring once. They aren't very patient…**_

I slid on the banister and crash landed into Dark, who was now standing at the ready at the end of the stair case. I pulled away from him and flung the door open.

My hair flew in the breeze and I met myself face to face with a beautiful young girl, about my age.

"Well…" she muttered, "that was fast."

Her hair was red and her eyes were similar to Dark's, except these were… nerve wracking. She smiled at me and every tooth in her mouth was pearly white and _sharp._ She wore a black cloak and her face was pale.

"My name's Vulgar, but you can call me Vulga. I'm not from around here and I need to ask you some questions," she said in a melodic voice.

I stared at her in awe, then snapped back to life as Dark stood at my back.

"What do you want?" he asked her, his tone dark.

"May I come in? Is there anyone else here?" she asked, folding her hands together as if to beg us.

"Is there anyone else with_ you_?" I asked.

"I have five others with me. May they come in as well? They… complete me," the girl Vulga said.

Peach's voice suddenly drifted from upstairs and everyone began to walk down.

"You guys, who's at the door!? I hope it's not some girl selling cookies! I'll set the Chomps out on them!"

"Chill out, Pea, they need to ask some quick questions and they'll be off," replied Dark, still staring at Vulga.

"DO NOT CALL ME PEA!!!" screamed the shrill voice of Peach.

"Won't you come in?" I said, opening the door slightly.

She entered and motioned to her group to enter.

They all walked into the living room and I studied their hidden faces as they entered.

Three other girls and two boys walked in, their hoods hiding their faces as they followed their leader into the room.

I closed the door as Zelda transported down. Ike, Roy, and Marth landed on the floor form the high distance, using one hand and one knee to brace themselves on the floor. Sebastian came down by sliding off the banister and Peach drifted down slowly from an amazingly large parasol and straightened her dress as she landed, walking briskly into the room.

Dark took my hand and his fingers wrapped around mine. "Stay close to me," he said, whispering in my ear. "I know the goddesses told you something, so I trust these people as well as you do. But if they say anything that threatens your _existence_, their heads are _mine."_

I nodded and we walked in.

The boys stood at the flanks of the three women who sat comfortably, but stiffly on the pink couches. Their leader, Vulga, had a broad smile on.

"I'm glad you've allowed us into your beloved home," said Vulga in a calm tone.

"The pleasure is all mine, friend," said Peach, taking a seat across from her.

Ike stood in the corner and Roy and Marth stood at Peach's flanks- mimicking the other boys from the other side. Zelda stood next to me and Sebastian stood next to Dark.

"What I came here to discuss about is that little house over the hill," said Vulga.

Peach whitened. "What about it?"

"We seem to have lost a comrade from our group in that house and well… you won't believe this, but it's haunted," Vulga said, cracking a small smile.

"We know of what it consists of, friend. Two of our own beloved comrades have been lost in there too. My future husband and Queen Zelda's actual husband and father," Peach explained, extending a thin hand to Zelda, who stood beside me.

Zelda's hand rubbed her belly for a brief second as Vulga's red eyes landed on her.

Vulga's mouth twitched. "I see."

"Vulga," whispered a girl on the couch.

Vulga turned and they were called into a small meeting.

Our side did the same.

"_Should I ask who they are?" _asked Peach worriedly.

"_No, I already know who they are," _objected Ike, his eyes practically black.

"_Then who are they?" _asked Dark.

"_They're mutant fairies," _he answered.

I let out a gust of air. "_You're shitting me, right?" _

"_No! When Ganon was still living he had run tests on fairies around the world," _Ike said in a persistent tone.

"_But I thought fairies were only girls?" _asked Dark, giving the boys in the group a skeptical look.

"_The men are fairies, too, Dark. I've heard about these creatures too, but they never caused trouble in my kingdom so I never made a big deal about it," _explained Zelda.

"_They each have their own wing pattern..." _hesitated Ike, casting a glance at them.

"_But why did Ganon want them?" _I asked him.

"_He needed an army that was stronger than his own monster creations. However, the group he had escaped from his castle and faded into the mist. They were never heard of again,"_ Ike explained.

"_Ganon always had a secret search team out to get them, but they were too strong. None of them wanted to come back," _Zelda said knowingly.

"_I don't blame them," _spat Sebastian.

We heard Vulga clear her throat and we now saw the rest of her groups faces.

The two girls were pale like her, except their eyes were different colors.

"Let me introduce you to my crew, shall I?" asked Vulga to Peach.

Peach nodded, her blue eyes transfixed on them all.

"This is Vanessa," pointed out Vulga to the girl on the left.

Her skin was slightly tan, but mostly pale and her eyes were a bright green mixed with blue. Her hair was white and the bangs were cut just above the brims of her eyebrows.

She stood and I had noticed that she wasn't that tall, but just enough to be my height.

Vanessa bowed slightly and took her seat again, allowing the next girl to stand and introduce herself.

"I'm Caroline," she said in a high and preppy voice. Her hair was brown with traces of blonde in it and her eyes were pink. She was white and seemed very pleasant compared to the rest of the hard-faced crew.

Vulga rolled her red eyes and Caroline sat, allowing the girl on the right to stand.

"I'm Evangeline," she said in a low voice. Her hair was black and the ends were red. Her eyes were a misty grey and _gods,_ this woman was _tall. _

"And these two," said Vulga, tilting her head towards the boys, "are Edward and Hugo."

Edward was tall as well and his hair was pitch black. His pale exterior brought out the violet color in his eyes and he smirked at Sebastian, who looked away in terror.

Hugo was silent and his gaze lingered on Ike, who glared back. Hugo's eyes were a yellowish color mixed with orange and his orange, short hair stood up in spikes.

"What about your comrade?" asked Peach in wonder. "Does he have a name?"

Vulga's face fell and her red eyes went to me. "His name was Romeo. My friend and lover. We had been exploring until he caught sight of a house. He thought it was abandoned and we had gone inside. Rome fell into a trapdoor and the haunted house spat us out like sour sweets- leaving him inside."

I then stepped forward.

"My name is Freesia Strike and we would like to help you, but the two men that fell into the house as well were Link, Hero of Time, and Mario," I explained. "Others right now as we speak are getting possessed by the demons lurking inside that house. I know… Sort of… What you all are and I find it all very interesting."

Evangeline's eyebrows rose as she looked to Vulga in interest.

Vulga's red eyes looked at me in amusement and she smirked.

"When do you leave for the house over the hill?" she asked me.

I hesitated, and then answered. "We leave at sun down tomorrow. This should give us plenty of time to know one another."

Vulga grinned. "Sounds good."

_**A/N: I know, I know, it's probably confusing, but I came up with this whole mutant fairy group when I was at least twelve. I'll make it get all cleared up in the next several chapters! **_

_**Sebastian: You'd better, because they are really creeping me out right now… **_

_**Edward: … Boo. **_

_**Sebastian: -screams like a girl and runs away- **_

_**Me: O.O … R&R, please?? **_


	5. How the Mutants Came to Be

_**Disclaimer~ I don't own Nintendo, or Legend of Zelda, OR Super Smash Brothers and its characters. I only own the characters I create.**_

_Chapter 5~ How the Mutants Came to Be _

_~Freesia~ _

_The Next Day..._

I woke up and left the room I was staying in and heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Vulga on the other side.

"_Hi,"_ she greeted with a smile.

I blinked. "Hey."

We stood there in silence.

"_Can I come in?"_ she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

I blinked again. "Oh! Yeah, yeah. Come on in!" I stepped aside and let her walk in.

The cloak trailed behind her as she stepped in and I realized that her black and red highlighted hair is pulled into a bun. She stood by the window and turned to me slightly as I closed the door. "_I'm sorry we never had any chance to get to know each other and talk one-on-one, but I have a group of mutants to take care of and well… you know the story,"_ laughed Vulga half-heartedly.

I smiled and nodded, sitting back in my bed.

"_So tell me, Freesia," began Vulga, "what… what is your experience against Ganondorf?" _

I snorted and frowned. "Not pleasant, but that's okay he's gone now."

Vulga turned to me at lightning speed. _"What!?"_

My eyes widened and I told her the whole story- how it began and how it ended.

"_So… Ganondorf is dead?"_ asked Vulga, who was now sitting next to me on the bed.

I nodded.

She looked away. _"Well, that rules out that option…" _

"What option?"

"_I thought that maybe Ganon was behind Romeo's kidnapping, but I was obviously wrong. It's something from the supernatural that's getting in our way…" _

"Vulga…" I began hesitantly.

"_Yes?" _

"How did you… Well I mean… Fairies from what I know are small and really nice and sweet and have healing powers and stuff… But you're human sized and… you're different. How did Ganondorf manage to do that?" I asked.

Vulga looked to me and smirked. _"I'll tell you…"_

I settled on the bed.

Vulga began to weave her tale. "_It was awhile ago. Ganon had discovered that fairies had different powers- stronger than his cronies. Also at the same time he had discovered that vampires in this world had existed- but only one remained. Kidnapping and brainwashing the vampire and fairies from around the globe, he began to run tests on them. From stealing the poison of the arachnid, Ghoma, and taking almost all of the vampire venom, he ripped open the first mutant fairy and added the drop of the vampire venom first, and then two drops of the arachnid poison. Now, large amounts of Ghoma's poison could kill anyone within minutes, but since the vampire blood was taken first, it only left an effect on the fairy by granting it a power." _

"But I was bitten by Ghoma once," I interrupted. "I'm not dead and I have no power."

"_You can speak to the goddesses, can't you_?" asked Vulga. "_The poison gave you a connection with the goddesses above. And a good thing it did, too, for if it hadn't, you probably wouldn't be here right now." _

"Oh," I mouthed.

"_May I continue?" _she asked politely.

"Of course," I said, nodding my head.

Vulga cleared her throat. _"Anyways, Ganon had used his own power to make this creature a human size and when the first mutant fairy had received the new powerful amount of liquid, its power was to run faster than the wind. Their wings were different colors and their fighting stamina was doubled. A war had ensued- these monsters against the humans. They were merciless against those they killed, but only one fairy stopped the battle." _

"How did that happen?" I asked.

Vulga looked to me. _"Back in battle, Ganon loved prisoners. The very idea made him squeal with joy. But there was one group of humans that infiltrated the camp… and one fairy who fell in love with one of them. This one fairy convinced every other group what Ganon was really making them do- and because of this Ganon killed every fairy he had created- except for six of them that slipped past his nets." _

"You guys," I whispered.

Vulga nodded. _"The mercenary and our group managed to escape, but Ganon had wiped the memory of the one that loved him. Enraged, he ran off after Ganon, not bothering to stay with the one he loved. I was disgusted of him and ever since, we had stayed away from humans, not wanting to get to know them. We stayed away from them for the safety of our almost extinct kind and to make sure that peace had stayed." _

"But who was the mercenary? Is he still alive? Which fairy had saved him and changed the causes of events with the war?" I asked.

"_I'm getting there, hold on. Ever since that day, we were hidden from the world and they pretended like as if the war had never existed. We became myths and legends and only those on the inside knew what we were. The mercenary still lives and the one with her memory wiped lives today as well. (You see, the vampire venom granted eternal life, so she couldn't die.) Her name is Caroline." _

My mouth fell open. "The one with the pink eyes?" I gasped.

Vulga bit her lip and nodded. _"The mercenary's name was Ike_."

I nearly fell on the floor this time. "IKE!?!?!?!? You're shitting me, right?" I gasped.

Vulga shook her head. _"That's how he knows us so well. He fought in battle against us, killing everything. But once he set eyes on Caroline… Let's just say that there was no stopping their love_."

"And what about the rest? Of your group, I mean?" I asked.

"_They were on her side. I had joined in a little while later on. See one day, Ganon had created his last mutant fairy. This fairy was considered an omen to the other fairies, but Ganon had insisted that it lived. Only then did he realize that the fairy had no powers whatsoever and he held onto this fairy greatly. He made this fairy the leader of all charges, saying that this fairy was fearsome and that it could kill anyone instantly. Fairies feared her, but when Caroline had gone to her to slay her- she begged for their mercy. She had no clue what was going on. She was just a pawn, and Caroline had let her into the group, letting the girl for once lead her own army." _

"Who was the girl?"

Vulga smiled softly and looked to me, her red eyes glinting.

"_Me." _

_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_

_**A/N: There it is! I know it's short, but I just had to explain about how they came to be. Their ethnicity's are coming up next and then onward to the adventure we're meant to go on!! **_

_**Freesia: YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING!!! **_

_**Me: Huh? Oh yeah!! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. It was all just family drama and school work. It was driving me insane. But since I have a three-day weekend (thank GOD) I can try updating all of the ideas I have as fast as possible!! **_

_**-To Freesia- Am I done now? **_

_**Freesia: Yes. =^w^= **_

_**Me: Sweet! Don't forget to R&R, please, and remember- if a movie star you absolutely love comes up to you and asks you out, reject him. He most likely has herpes. **_

_**Freesia: O.o what the hell…? **_

_**Dark: -whispers- I think she's finally gone insane… **_

_**Me: -throws brick at head- **_


	6. Possessed Ness

_**~Disclaimer~ I don't own Nintendo, or Legend of Zelda, OR Super Smash Brothers and its characters. I only own the characters I create.**_

_Chapter 6- Possessed Ness _

_~Freesia~_

"_Hey, Freesia?" _asked Vulga.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking to her.

We were standing on the balcony, leaning over on the rails to see how far we could spit on the ground. We abandoned that idea after we spat on one of Peach's servants.

The air blew around us as we now just stared out at the horizon.

"_Have you ever considered getting married to Dark Link?" _

I flinched. That was so random… But it being Vulga that I'm talking to, I was slowly getting used to it.

"Not really. I've just been so into everything I never had the idea of it…"

"_Have you ever made love to him?" _

My heart stopped completely and I looked to her, my eyes wide.

"What? No!"

Vulga laughed. _"Just asking… You two seem so… Made for each other. I had assumed it… Sorry. I can see this is bothering you." _

I shook my head. "I'm only eighteen."

"_But how long can you live on that excuse?" _asked Vulga. _"I've held onto the fact that I've been a leader for so long… That was my excuse to Romeo… Men grow impatient, Freesia. They want to possess the ones they love so no one can take away what's theirs." _

I paused. "I have noticed that Dark has been a bit possessive…."

"Freesia! Vulga! It's dinner-time! Come on! Sun down is approaching!" called Peach from below.

"Coming!" I called back.

We left the balcony and entered the house.

~_After Dinner~ _

I sat in my room and Dark was with me, tightening his belt which held his sword that he named Raven.

I fiddled with my fingers, both nervous and slightly confused.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Dark, turning to me.

I looked up at those red eyes, curious and worried.

"Have you ever…?"

"Have I what?" asked Dark, taking a seat next to me.

"Have you ever thought about us?" I asked.

Dark smiled. "Constantly."

"No, not like that…"

"Then like what?" he asked.

"Like… marriage and stuff?"

Dark's eyes widened slightly. "We're so young, Freesia. What could've possibly given you such an idea?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Just answer the question."

Dark paused, and then said: "Yes. I have thought about marriage. And I intend on taking you hand and making love to you, but we still have a long life to go through and we have all the time in the world."

There was a heavy silence.

"Do you…?" he asked.

I looked up at him and his red eyes brightened slightly.

"Do I what?" I asked cluelessly.

"You know…?" his mouth twitched.

I smirked a little and shook my head. "Not yet. Sex can wait."

(A/N: Note, there will be no graphic stuff, I'm keeping this age-appropriate.)

~*~*~*~*~

We were now all outside and we were ready to leave for the Haunted Mansion.

"Zelda, you can't come!" insisted the voice of Princess Peach.

"But I have to! He's my husband!" she shrieked.

"You're pregnant!" cried out Peach incredulously.

"Pea's right, Zelda," interrupted Dark. "We can't risk your babies' health. Nor yours. Link wouldn't want you to go into their and fighting while you're pregnant… I wouldn't want Freesia to do that no matter what. You're only seven months, too, and we don't want you to have your babies early- they wouldn't survive for too long."

Dark looked to me, but I stared straight ahead, ignoring his glance.

"I'll stay with her, Dark Link," volunteered Vanessa. "Since I have the power to send mind waves and see the future, I'll be able to keep Zelda updated on everything that's happening with you guys."

"Are you sure?" asked Dark.

"Absolutely, it's okay with Vulga and its okay with me." Vanessa smiled broadly, her green eyes glowing in the now growing dark.

Everyone had agreed and we had set off, Zelda and Vanessa waving good-bye to us in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~

The house looked older than my great-grandmother and the large gates swung off of their hinges, causing an unbearably loud squeaking noise that made my skin crawl.

We entered the door and Peach hung in the back with Ike and Roy.

Vulga turned to her group. _"Status report, guys. What's up?"_

Their eyes glowed in the darkness of the house.

"I don't see any presence at all. Everything is just blank," said Caroline, her pink eyes spiraling in the dark.

"Our heartbeats are the only things I'm hearing right now. Other than that, everything's just silent," Edward reported his violet eyes transfixed on Sebastian.

"I smell nothing here, Vulga. It all just smells like death and dust. Small traces of Romeo are here and there, but other than that, I smell nothing," said Evangeline, her grey eyes swirling in the dark like clouds in the sky on a rainy day.

"_And you, Hugo?_" asked Vulga, her red eyes glowing brightly.

Hugo shifted on his feet, his golden eyes cast upon the floor. "They want us to leave. They think we have no business here… If we don't leave, there's no going back."

"_I don't care what they think at this moment. Is Romeo's spirit with them? How about Link's and Mario's?" _asked Vulga, rolling her red eyes.

It was amazing to actually get to see them roll in a full circle in the darkness.

"Their spirits aren't with them. Not yet, at least."

"_Evangeline, since you can smell Romeo's scent it may trail us to where they're keeping him… Lead the way for us?" _asked Vulga gently.

"Of course, Vulga," said Evangeline in a soft breath.

She stepped forward and everyone began to move.

I slid next to Vulga. "Exactly what powers do they all have?"

"_Well," _began Vulga in a whisper, _"Vanessa has the power to see the future and send mind waves to me. I can respond by the same wave length. It's kind of like you with the goddesses." _

"Oh," I whispered.

"_Hugo can talk to dead people. His power is so useful wherever we go because we constantly meet up with dead people and angry spirits…" _said Vulga. _"Edward can hear any heartbeat within twenty miles. Really useful if we are ever going to meet up with someone we don't want to talk to. Also, Edward's power can tell us whether or not that the people we meet up with here are ghosts or not." _

Evangeline lit a candelabra and led us down the halls of the large mansion, pausing every now and then to get a good whiff of air.

"_Evangeline can smell anyone from far distances as well. She was the tracker in the wars to find where the humans hid. And Caroline," _sighed Vulga, _"has the power to see through any building or object. Let's just say that hiding in a coffin thirty miles under the earth won't save you at all from her." _

We laughed half-heartedly as we saw Dark stop dead in his tracks, looking down a hallway far from us and into an open bedroom door.

I leaned over to see what he was looking at.

"What do you see Dark?" I asked.

He flinched hard and shook his head. "N-nothing… I saw nothing…"

We walked down a few more halls until we reached a dead end.

"A dead end?" gasped Peach.

"Great…" moaned Roy.

But Caroline stepped forward and kicked down the paper-thin wall with her foot, revealing another hallway.

"_Bravo, Carol!" _Vulga cheered.

Caroline smiled broadly and rocked up and down on her heels.

We followed Evangeline once more and I decided to ask Vulga one more question.

"I'm sorry I keep bugging you with questions…" I apologized.

Vulga laughed lightly. _"I can tell you're fascinated at what I am, and I enjoy talking to you thoroughly. You intrigue me, little one." _

I laughed again. "Thanks… but can you tell me… Do fairies have ethnicities? At all?"

Vulga hummed deeply then nodded.

"_Hugo and Edward are actually from Death Mountain, so you could say that they are part Goron- hence the reason why they aren't scared to death right now. Vanessa is Gerudo, because she's tan, but she's also part sheikah which is why her hair is white_. _Caroline and Evangeline are from Hylia Lake and lived with the Zoras leaving me to be part Hyrulian," _explained Vulga. She laughed. "_I'm the only normal human here… which is probably why I have no powers whatsoever." _

"I see…" I muttered, but then heard Peach shriek.

"What is it?" asked Ike.

"There was a girl! She was sitting right there in that corner, but she moved!" cried out Peach in fear, pointing down the hall.

"_Caroline! What do you see?" _shouted Vulga.

"I don't see anything, Vulga! Its just darkness- oh god, wait! No… It's a boy, actually. He's wearing a baseball cap and he-" Caroline took in a deep breath. "He's carrying a baseball bat."

"It's Ness!" gasped out Marth in happiness. "Ness?" he called. "Ness, come on out here! It's okay; we're here to help you!"

There came a slow whimper, then a slow dragging noise.

Out and into the light stepped out Ness, his eyes black and blood trailing down the corner of his lips. His teeth were sharp and his face was pale. A high-pitched moan escaped his lips, followed by an enraged scream.

I clung to Dark in fear as Peach raced back towards us.

The mutants and the three boys, Marth, Roy and Ike, went to the front.

"_Heartbeat!?" _screamed Vulga.

"Nope!" called Edward.

"Vulga!" cried out Hugo. "The kid is possessed! Some spirit got a hold of him when he least expected it! I don't know how to get it out of him without killing the kid himself!"

"HEY, WE'RE NOT KILLING HIM!" shouted Marth defensively, his sword drawn out.

"_FREESIA!" s_creamed a voice in my head.

I screamed aloud, but calmed down quickly- it was just a goddess.

"_You can get this ghost out of Ness a safer way!" _

"_**HOW?" **_I screamed in m head.

"_Think, Freesia!"_ shouted the goddess. _"What is Ness terrified of?" _

"Hmm! Let me think about that! Oh wait! I HAVE NO FRIGGING IDEA!!" I screamed aloud by accident.

Ness pounced on Roy and Marth was about to stab, but Ness backed off in time, abandoning the bat he once held.

"_His bat, Freesia! He's terrified if the bat is used at all. Ness loves bats but the ghost doesn't! That's how the ghost got him! Ness put down his bat for one second and BAM!" _

"_**HOW DO I GET THE BAT, SMART ONE!?" **_I screamed in my brain as loudly as I could.

"_Go get it! It's right there by the door! Possessed Ness won't see it coming!" _

And sure enough, the goddess was right. I snatched the bat and smacked Possessed Ness hard in the shoulder and the ghost, scared out of Ness' body, flew into the air and went straight into a vacuum, held by a stranger in the hallway behind us.

Ness fell into Marth's arms and I pointed the bat at the person as Peach hid behind Ike.

"Its okay!" said the high-pitched voice of a… Italian? No… not an Italian… Scandinavian?

I couldn't tell…

Evangeline held the candelabra high and a small guy dressed in green clothes stepped into the light, his hands up as the vacuum was slung over his shoulder.

"My name is Luigi! Brother of Mario!" gasped out the green man.

My eyes widened a bit as Peach gasped in happiness.

"Luigi! I don't believe it, you're okay!" she gushed.

Luigi and Peach embraced and everyone let their guard down a little, now knowing that it was safe.

"Ness has a heartbeat now," panted Edward.

"The ghost is gone now," Hugo said. "It's now inside of that vacuum your friend has got."

"No one's in sight," called out Caroline.

"And Romeo's scent is getting slightly stronger," muttered Evangeline. "If he's going to do any explaining, he'll have to do it while walking- we need to get a move on before it fades."

"_Alright," _agreed Vulga, who turned to me. _"Good job you guys. And good job on your part, Freesia. Which goddess was talking to you?" _

I shrugged and held the bat closer to my chest. "No clue."

_**A/N: Spooky… I hope you liked that, because that's what the majority of this story is going to be about… **_

_**Freesia: Ghosts? **_

_**Me: Yup. **_

_**Freesia: Crap… I almost wet my pants the first time! **_

_**Me: Get ready to wet your pants the second time. **_

_**Freesia: -.-**_

_**Me: R&R please! And I hope you like this chapter… Sorry if I didn't explain much, everything will be cleared up in the next update. My brain is spilling its guts (more like ideas) out to me right now… **_

_**Freesia: -rocking back and forth in a far corner- guts... brains…**_

_**Me: -.- **_


	7. Saving Me

_**~Disclaimer~ I don't own Legend of Zelda OR Super Smash Brothers. They belong to whoever they belong to and the characters I created are mine. Thank you. **_

_Chapter 7- Saving Me _

_*(Mind you, this is Freesia speaking to you!!)  
_

Alright, so here's how this whole mess started in the first place… Let's go to the whiteboard, shall we?  
_(A/N: Yes, I'm ACTUALLY MAKING YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION. OMG so terrifying… Its simple guys just imagine Freesia standing next to a whiteboard with a red and black pen in her hand.)_

Alright so here… is… Link.

_(A/N: Squiggly, thin picture of Link. Just go along with it and imagine it in your head.) _

Now, Link's just gotten a letter from the 'Mansion People' that he's won the contest that he entered and has just received a house that's just over the hill by the Mushroom Kingdom.

That same day Mario _(yes this fat guy with the mustache dressed in red_), got the same letter because he, too, had entered the contest.

When Mario claims that he's going to go to the mansion to see how it is, Luigi tells him not to go- because we all know that the younger brother is right about his absurd feelings. But if Luigi wasn't such a chicken all the goddamn time, then maybe Mario would've listened. But Mario, thinking that his lil' bro is just being paranoid, went off anyways saying 'yeah, yeah, yeah, don't sweat about it I'll be back by sundown.'

Too bad, the fat, red dressed plumber did not come back.

Now we're back to Link, yes this guy _(points at squiggly character holding a sword)_. Link goes to the Mansion almost immeadiatley when he gets his letter and Zelda, being the wisdomic one in all ways, tells him that she gets a bad feeling if he goes. Link says that he believes that the Mansion is a sign from the goddesses and that they won the contest for the triplets they were going to have. This moron, too, said that he'd be back by sundown.

(_Kicks whiteboard aside and chucks away markers) _So now you see, this is what happened in the beginning.

Now down to here _(pulls down a screen for power point. Freesia's holding a pointing stick up. A picture flips on and now we see a picture of all the Smash people) _these people are told that those two morons have gone missing.  
They _(wanting to save the two morons and be claimed superhero of the day) _decided to go into the Mansion to find them, spreading out in their own groups and teams- they, too, never came back out.

The only smart people were five people _(imagine their pictures flashing onto the screen as Freesia says their names!)_- Princess Peach (who was so tired of having to get saved by men), Princess Zelda (she's pregnant, what do you expect?), Dark Link and Marth (who had supported the idea of getting me in the first place- thank goddesses they did), Ike (who had a tournament on that day anyways), and Roy (who was Ike's opponent).

So now you see how this all adds up.

(_Screen goes up, chalkboard rolls into view. Freesia now holds a piece of chalk.) _So now it's the seven of us- but counting the little mutants that came along with us that would be… the twelve of us. And we go into the mansion.

So far, we've found nothing except for two people.

We've found Ness and released the demon that possessed him and we've found the weak little brother Luigi. Who, after telling us two hours of his tale from beginning to end, admitted that his sissiness is the reason why we're all here today.

_*(End of this conversation- on to the actual story!!!) _

~_Freesia~  
_

_~*In the mansion… Now*~_

Ness awoke from his resting after a long walk and he almost wet his pants in Marth's arms.

I wouldn't blame him; this place is so creepy…

"What's happened? Where am I?" questioned Ness.

"It's alright, Ness. It's me, Marth," Marth responded in a soft voice.

"Marth? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for you and the rest of the Smashers," reported Marth. He then launched into out side of the story.

"Let's all just swap stories why don't we?" sighed Ike in bitter sarcasm.

"_Listen, Ike,"_ began Vulga, _"we all know you don't like this place. But we don't like it either, so you might as well just get used to--- oh, now what?"_

Evangeline had stopped, holding the candelabra high as a gust of wind blew softly past us. Evangeline, going by instinct, turned out the light and there, pacing back and forth, was a ghost.

His hair was thin and his face was long. This ghost held a candle beside him and he wore a fine suit with a coat tail trailing behind him and his eyes were a black color, unseeing, yet seeing.

"_Who is that?" _asked Vulga to Hugo.

Hugo's orange eyes closed as he began to speak. "His name is Shivers… He used to be the Butler here…"

"Oh, splendid," I heard Sebastian groan next to me.

I elbowed his ribs lightly. "He's not causing any harm is he? Don't sweat about him."

Evangeline, shrugging it off, relit the candelabra, but Shivers saw it and in panic he ran about, throwing all of us aside by smacking out heads with his candle.

The fiasco made the candelabra burn out and he turned calm once again, his eyes wide.

"No any harm, eh Freesia?" asked Sebastian, holding his head.

Peach sat up and Ike helped her on her feet while I looked for Dark.

I sat up, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Dark?" I called quietly.

I looked to Vulga. "Have you seen Dark?"

Vulga's eyes glowed in the dark and widened slightly.

It soon dawned on me that Dark was no longer with us. My heart tore at the edges and I stood, looking desperately around as Shivers turned down the other hall, letting the candelabra be lit once more. I was about to go down the halls until Marth grabbed my wrist.

"We can't risk losing you too. I'm sure we'll find him somewhere. He's probably lingered off somewhere."

"I'd rather die trying to find him than linger around!" I shouted back at him, tears brimming my eyes.

Peach pulled me into a hug and Marth let go of my wrist, looking to Vulga in an unsure way.

"_Caroline, can you see him?" _asked Vulga, her voice soft and worried.

Caroline looked up and down and did a full circle- she stopped as she looked down the left hallway. "He's down here… Someone else is with him," Caroline reported. She raised a hand and pointed.

Vulga looked to Evangeline, who spoke calmly to her leader. _"_Don't worry, Vulga. Romeo's tracks lead there too."

Vulga nodded and we moved down the hallway while I lead the way. I was about to open the door, until Peach screamed. "STOP!" cried out Peach.

We halted in our steps and turned to her.

"What is it?" whispered Ike, his large sword pointed in the opposite direction of us at the end of the group.

"Do you hear that music? Where's it coming from?" asked Peach in fear, her hands pressed against her heart in fear.

"It's coming from the room we're about to go into," said Evangeline in shock.

"No damn surprise there, huh? We're in a house full of ghosts that love to give us heart attacks… What's so new?" asked Luigi in despair.

"Let's find out," I breathed, putting a hand on the knob and pushing the ancient door open.

~_Dark~ _

I was a moron for getting lost. The biggest moron in the history of morons. The whole group was right there, in front of me! And that stupid piano song began to play. Of course, I followed it… The song was so hypnotic… It was beautiful, high-pitched and thrillingly soft and I walked across the hall.  
Not so far, right?  
I opened the door and slid in, seeing the beautiful girl at the piano play her heart out.

Her dress was old-fashioned and her blonde hair hit the very bottom of the seat in which she sat on. She stopped playing and turned to me, her golden eyes shining in the dim light. "Oh!" she said in a perfect giggle. "I thought you were that old butler Shivers. He never knows when to leave me be. He says that passion was something he wanted to give to me, but no sir I won't marry him! Not if he were the last man on earth!"

It struck me odd when she said that because, obviously, she was dead, but did she know that? I was thinking of telling her until a bad thought crossed my mind. _Uh-uh, _I told myself, _the worst thing you could do is piss someone like a dead pianist off._

The girl tilted her head at me and smiled and I mustered enough courage to say something.

"Why won't you marry him?" I asked, trying to seem conversational.

She leaned in slightly and whispered. "He's a pedophile! If you think about it, he's seventy-two, whereas I'm only twenty-six. _Major _age difference."

I grinned slightly. "You're absolutely right about that."

The girl sighed. "But alas, my Aunt Lydia and Uncle Neville do not agree. They say '_Melody Pianissima, you are twenty-six years old and need to get married. Why won't you choose anyone?' _And I say, '_because I'm a pianist, and I do not meddle with anyone who doesn't speak piano language!' _It's quite logical, don't you think?" she asked me.

I blinked and automatically agreed.

"Do you play piano, boy?" she asked suddenly in a light, sugary tone.

I sighed and pretended to feel sad. "Alas, I do not know how to play piano. I do not share the same gift as you do. You are lucky."

Melody laughed in a sickly cute way. "You do not need to have the gift to play! Come, sit by me and I'll show you how to play!"

"No, no," I rejected quickly. "No one has the patience to teach me- I will only look like a ninny to you a-and I fear you will get m-mad at me."

Melody smiled. "Your honesty pleases me, dear one. Tell me… what is your name?"

I shrunk a little inside, but I forced myself to answer. "My name is Dark Link- you may call me Dark, if you wish."

Melody giggled again. "Well Dark, come along and sit beside me! I'll teach you a short song, don't be shy! I promise on my soul that I won't get mad at you!"

I felt despair weigh on my heart as I took the dreaded steps and sat at the piano. She lifted herself off of the seat and floated in the air as she stood by the piano.

"Now, put both hands here," Melody instructed gently, and I did so. "Now, play the first note."

I did.

"See you're already playing!" she giggled. "Now, play a song- go on, any song."

"But I know none, begging your pardon," I told her politely.

Melody smiled again and flew to the other instruments. As she passed by them, they began to play a soft song. "Then let the song teach _you _how to play. I usually do this occasionally- I even did this to my youngest cousin Sue Pea! But she never came back for her next lesson… I think she fell asleep again. That girl!" huffed Melody, but she laughed and shook her head. "Anyways, concentrate on the music playing, and just get lost into it."

I jumped into the song, but messed up on a chord.

"Just relax, little one. If you relax, the music will sweep you off your feet!" Melody said in a heavenly and wandering tone.

I lowered my shoulders slightly and continued to play, feeling so self-conscious.

But the song chased away the thoughts and I continued playing.I lifted my head only once to see Melody dancing to the music, waving her finger as if she herself was conducting the whole invisible group. She looked graceful when she danced. Her orbish light brought out the stunning, golden color in her eyes and hair as the dress she wore flew about her. I looked back down to the keyboard, watching my hands dance across the keys. I believe that a door even opened, but I didn't care to look in that direction.  
The music needed my attention… the music, the music, the music…

I heard the cry of Melody, but I thought it was the cry of joy. I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt the tension in my music grow and grow. I soon realized that I was being put under an enchantment and tried my best to stop- but I couldn't! But suddenly- someone called my name softly.

I stopped, panting and slightly bewildered at how sudden the magic stopped. I turned to face my savior and saw Freesia, her face blank and eyes wide.

"You played that beautifully…" she whispered.

I cupped my hands around her face and pulled her cold lips to my own.

"What was that for?" she asked, eyes widening in innocence.

I smirked. "That was for saving me."

_**A/N: **_ _**I know… that was a really bad chapter… Sorry.I'm also sorry if I confused any of you guys... I got a Sprite hangover again... Sprite hangover=massive headaches. XDTh  
**_

_**Dark: This chapter actually wasn't much of a problem for me. I gotta kiss Freesia! **_

_**Sebastian: -randomly stares at Edward- **_

_**Edward: -randomly stares back- **_

_**Freesia: Uhmm… is there going to be a gay love romance thing here? **_

_**Marth/Ike/Roy: Is there WHAT!?!?!?! **_

_**Me: -CALMLY throws brick at heads- It's not decided yet. It kinda depends on my mood. **_

_**Freesia: Oh… **_

_**Me: Oh, yeah! Don't forget to R&R for me… please??? I'll give you cookies and brownies and PIE!!!!! **_


	8. Flashbacks

_**A/N: Hey guys! A little warning from me to you right now- this is a flashback chapter. You'll find out who's having the flashbacks below. I hope you enjoy!!! **_

_**~Disclaimer~ I don't own the Legend of Zelda OR Super Smash Brothers. But I do own my character's that I had created. **_

_**Boom, baby! **_

_Chapter 8- Flashbacks _

_~Vulga~ _

*Almost ten to fifteen years ago…* 

I was created in the darkness of a room. My stomach had been ripped open as the drop of vampire venom was placed into my body. I felt it spread, and then felt the Ghoma poison spread through me after several brief moments.

In the darkness, I heard my master's voice.

"I have re-created you, little fairy. You shall be put to better use than before. Awaken! Open your eyes and look to me!"

I obeyed the voice and my eyes opened.

The man standing over me stared at me in amazement.

"Her eyes are red!" gasped one fairy.

"How amusing… Halt all other creations- I want to put this one to use."

I followed the man out of the room, noting that I wore a new dress that was black.

We entered a room and I soon learned that my master's name was Ganondorf.

"I shall name you Vulgar, pretty one. And you shall be the leader of the army!" Ganon said, waving his hands high and smiling broadly.

I looked down at the camps in fear- I couldn't lead them.

"Do not fret, Vulgar. I will lead them for you- you can sit back and relax," relieved Ganon.

I nodded, unsure of what to say and was then sent away.

For two years I stayed in a room, alone.

I spoke to no one, but Ganondorf- who was utterly pleased that I had no powers whatsoever and he had paused and cancelled on creating anymore fairy mutants, since he already have over a billion of them.

He seemed proud to say that I was his last creation…

Until the day the fairies rebelled.

He was enraged, yelling at the walls and his own creatures asking them what to do.

I said nothing to him, knowing that taking everything in a calmer way would be wiser.

Ganon had left the room, leaving the room surrounding me broken. The monsters looked to me and I looked back at them.

"Lord Ganondorf may be cruel, but that's because wars are very stressful. My suggestion to you is to try your best, or I won't talk so gently to you ever again," I told them in a low, angered tone.

They nodded quickly and prepared the troops.

I then went to the fairy armory and made my own armor out of the black armor that was said to be the strongest armor around. It was thin, light, and very durable in battle.

Leading out the charges, I stepped onto the battle field, seeing Ganondorf staring down at me in awe.

"What are you doing!?" he called from the highest tower.

I looked up to him and whispered back. "I'm fighting for the kingdom… Just like how I was supposed to."

I jumped into action, killing the first fairy that was going to harm one of my men.

The battle ensued and in the distance I saw a group of more humans and leading them was a fairy. I finished off the last of the fairies at the camp and the monsters regrouped behind me.

Then, a girl with pink eyes stepped forward.

She tilted her head and smiled at me.

I didn't react, but clenched my sword tight in my hand.

"My name is Caroline, and I take it that your name is Vulgar… Right?" she asked, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I stared down at it, not willing to take hold of it.

Caroline dropped it and sighed. "Can we talk?"

I stared at her and the monster behind me was about to shoot an arrow off into the crowd of humans. At lightning speed, I caught the arrow in my hand before it managed to get out of its bow.

Caroline flinched and I nodded.

I then hissed in the monster's language: "Keep on your guard. If they fight, fight back, but _don't start anything or your head is mine." _

The monster agreed and Caroline had delivered a similar message to her group.

We walked over to a secluded area and I looked over to Ganondorf, who was still watching the group from above.

Caroline began to talk as soon as we settled inside of a tent nearby.

"Listen," she began, "I don't know what Ganondorf told you, but-"

"He's told me nothing, Caroline. I've merely taken over this war. He cannot seem to stand up for it all himself."

Caroline's face crossed over with fear and warning. "You're the pawn in this war, Vulgar. Are you sure you want to go through with this? You could join our side!"

"Don't listen to her Vulgar!" hissed the voice of Ganon in the tent.

We turned to see him in the dark corner of the tent and he moved out of and stepped to my side.

"Ganondorf!" hissed Caroline.

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and in stepped a blue-haired mercenary, his blue eyes sending a passing glare to me as he looked to Ganondorf.

"You had dared to go against me, Caroline? After all I did for you!" Ganon spat in rage.

"You decided to start the war against mankind, Ganon! They didn't do anything against you! It's your fault that this happened!" she shouted back at him.

The blue-haired mercenary took my arm lightly and pulled me back slightly as they continued to argue.

"What is your problem against these people, Ganon!? They're good people!"

"They're only good to you because you're in love with one of them!" shouted Ganon, his face turning red.

The blue-haired young man cleared his throat a little and turned red slightly. Caroline looked to him and I realized that Caroline was in love with him.

"I know how it all began," hissed Ganon, "when you took his little group into the dungeon, you became interested in what he had to say. Then you found out his name and he sweet-talked you into letting him out of his cell, yes?"

"He didn't honey speech me-"

"Yes, he did!" shouted Ganon. "Then after you let him out he professed his love for you and you went back with him to where he came from as they brainwashed-"

"I DID NOT BRAINWASH HER!!" shouted the boy in range, stepping forward.

The argument continued and I grew so fed up with it, my brain began to ache.

"Enough!" I shouted, angered that this was all going on.

There was a silence, but the hated glares were still directed at each other.

"Alright!" shouted Ganon, levitating off of the floor by his powers. "So you have chosen the dark side. I have slain every fairy inside the castle, but I know I still have one that's on my side!"

Their eyes went to me once more.

"What do you chose, Vulgar? Death!?" asked Ganon, shouting out the word death, and then adding in a calmer tone. "Or life?"

I didn't know what to chose and I felt my heart beat against the black armor in fear.

Long story short, I didn't choose Ganon's side- but I didn't choose Caroline's side either.

I chose my own side- to never ever be on anyone's side but my own.

And surprisingly, others followed.

~*One Year Later… After the Fairy Wars*~

I was still alone in the big world, but I had taken a permanent residence inside of the forests… It rained constantly there, and rain had turned into my best friend.

The trees were my homes and I had made several friends there that actually talked to me.

I had heard something step on a twig and thousands of footsteps racing along all at once. Confused and thinking it was an enemy, I had raced into the hidden trapdoor I had made. Slamming the forest door down, I peered out and saw a black shade fall suddenly. My eyes focused on the fallen creature and I realized that it was a boy- and a dart was in his neck.

I heard several cries in the distance and I opened the door and dragged the boy in with me, lowering him down to the floor the best I could. I heard more noises and looked to see hounds above us, their master stepping into view.

My heart stopped at the sight of Ganondorf.

I kept silent as he looked around his ears listening for the slightest crack of a twig.

The animals- knowing what this man represented, made all of the noises they could and lured him farther away from us until he disappeared within the trees.

I turned to the now awakening boy and my red eyes were met by bright blue eyes with darker splotches of blue in them. I gasped at the beauty of them and lit a lamp in the dark underground. I hung it on the wall and studied his looks.

This boy was a fairy.

He was thin from lack of eating and his black hair was thick and hung down to his shoulders.

I pulled out the dart in his neck and the scent of sleeping powder and poison was layered on the point. The boy winced at the pain, but couldn't move.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Vulga… Are you alright?" I asked, tossing the dart aside.

"I think the dart made me immobile… but I've been hit with these a thousand times, literally. I should be fine in a couple of minutes," the boy panted.

His voice seemed melodic to my ears and he looked at me, up and down.

"Why didn't you leave me out there? You look to me like those who are all out there for themselves," the boy commented.

I looked away, trying to find something to say, but just merely replied. "You looked like you needed help… And that man and his dogs... They didn't look pleasant…"

I boy nodded and closed his eyes, breathing evenly. "You were right about that…"

He then tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. "You need to rest. I'm sure that your run must've been long and weary. I'll be back to get you food- you seriously need it."

When I came back I half expected him to be gone, but he still was sitting there, his eyes closed.

"You know," he laughed slightly, "I almost thought you were going to come back with _them_."

I cracked a grin and set the food down. "You underestimate me. I'm not like that-" I trailed off at the sight of a dark stain on his black shirt. I left the food on the table and rushed over to him.

He opened his eyes and laughed. "Oh… so that was the pain I felt."

I lifted his shirt and saw a large cut across his belly. "Good goddesses! Now you point this out to me?" I scolded him.

"You're not going to try and fix it, are you?"

"Wait here and don't move! I swear, boys try acting so macho!" I growled fiercely and slammed the trapdoor behind me.

A few seconds later I came back with a bowlful of herbs from the forest and river water.

"Where did you get those?" asked the boy in wonder, sitting up.

I put a hand on his chest and forced him back down. "I," I said in a low voice, "got these from the forest animals. And if you follow the damp soil nearby here you'll find a river- a magic river filled with healing water."

I lifted his shirt and stared at the cut in amazement. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this, cuz I know it'll only piss me of even more."

There was a loud crack of thunder above the trapdoor and I parted from the boy, pinning the tarp over the see-through door so that was we wouldn't get wet.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"It's going to rain soon."

"Come on, that was just the thunder. Happens like that all the time where I come from," the boy stated, his blue eyes looking down at my now working hands.

The herbs cleaned the cut and I gently poured the water over the cut, seeing that it sizzled as the wound disappeared into clean flesh once more.

"Vulga…" the boy whispered, "that is your name… right?"

I nodded silently, putting his shirt back over his stomach.

"May I ask why you are doing this? And why you haven't asked for my name yet?" he asked.

I chuckled and turned away from him, putting everything back to where it was.

"I'm doing this for you, because I believe that everyone has the right to live. I also have not asked your name because names do not matter to me," I responded.

"Why don't names matter to you?"

I thought about this, and then answered: "Because I know that you are going to leave soon, now that you are better. So what's the point in knowing your name if I'll never see you again?"

I turned to face him again and saw him sitting up.

"Are you a fairy? I can't tell… your eyes glow in the darkness like ours, yet you have shown no power to me."

"That's because I have no powers."

"So wait…" he wandered. "You're a fairy, yet you have no powers?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"How is that possible?" he asked me.

"Ask Ganondorf."

The boys head jolted up to me and I cocked my head. "Did I say something?"

"No- shh! Someone's coming!"

Suddenly, the trapdoor swung open and water poured through.

A guy with violet eyes stared down at us. "See? I told you I heard a heartbeat down here, Carol! Are you sure you're not losing your vision?"

"Shut up Edward! You blocked my way so I couldn't see anything! You were lucky Evangeline smelled them out, because if you got us lost again your butt would be kicked all the way to Termina Field!" shouted the familiar voice, coming down and into view.

We suddenly stared at each other for the longest time.

"Hello there! I'm Caroline! Just by looking at you I can tell you're a fairy! Did you help Romeo, here? He's the fastest runner in our group, but Ganondorf always chases after him for some reason," she said, her pink eyes spiraling in anticipation.

What???

Romeo took Edwards outstretched hand and greeted another fairy with white hair.

"Hey guys, this is-"

"Her name's Vulgar, I know," sighed the white-haired beauty.

"But don't you know who this-"

"Yes, Romeo. I know who this is. Everyone knows who this is," sighed the white haired girl looking to Caroline.

Caroline kicked a pebble nearby as she tossed back her short and soaked hair.

"Listen… can I call you Vulga?" asked Caroline.

I nodded, feeling awkward looking up at her.

"Listen, Vulga…" began Caroline, "when we first met… I heard we didn't get along very well… So… I wanted to make it up by making you lead our group because you did a really good job before and…"

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "From what you've heard? You were right there when we first met!"

There was an awkward silence and Vanessa sighed, jumping down to me from inside. She walked over to me and placed her hands on the side of my face.

Shocked at the coldness of her hands, I blacked out and the new, fresh coldness of a vision took over my mind.

I was there, inside of Ganondorf's castle by the dungeons. The monsters threw in the fairies in Caroline's group, throwing Caroline in last.

Ganon trotted up to them and cast a spell on her and she lay there, motionless.

I was sucked out of the vision and fell to the floor, sweating and panting hard.

"Vanessa! You should know that she's not used to your visions!" Romeo scolded, jumping down to me.

"Well, we can't just explain it to her, she wouldn't understand!" Vanessa said crossly.

"For someone as vague as you _anyone _would understand Caroline's amnesia," commented Edward.

"What happened to the blue haired mercenary, though?" I asked. "He was with Caroline during the wars, last I saw."

Vanessa's face darkened. "He left her when he found out that she didn't recognize him. He couldn't bear the heart ache… It was too much for him. Only the goddesses know where he is now."

I looked to Caroline, who held out a hand to me, her eyes nearly brimmed with tears. "I'm so glad I found you though… Will you lead us?"

I thought about it feeling my heart clench in fear at the thought of leaving my green and earthy home, but every fledging has to leave her nest… right?

I took her hand and she smiled down at me, her sharp teeth glinting in the light as she pulled me out.

_~*Ten to Fifteen Years Later… What you would consider as Now…*~ _

We paced the halls of the dark mansion and I looked at Dark and Freesia in envy.

Romeo and I were so much like them- our undying love being brought to life.

At the time, Caroline was happy for us, Evangeline was happy too- she just had a hard time expressing it-, Vanessa was… was… well, she was just someone who wouldn't take our crap whenever we got in a fight… Edward was ecstatic and took every chance to embarrass us. Our newest member before we ran into this wretched house, Hugo, (who, I must admit, was very good at his talents in seeing and communicating with the dead) was pleased that Romeo finally worked up the courage to kiss me that one day.

But that very same day Hugo and Vanessa fell in love without knowing it (fairies were always so new to the feelings of others and themselves… New or emotionless fairies like Hugo and Vanessa were what the humans called: "our own Mr. Spock's". ).

I laughed at the thought and the human Freesia looked to me as we left the Conservatory.

"_What's so funny?" _she asked in a light voice.

I looked down at the pretty human girl and grinned. "Just remembering from a long time ago… Otherwise, it's nothing, little one."

I looked behind me to see Sebastian trip and fall into Edward's arms.

Freesia turned, her face worried. "Is everyone alright back there?"

Sebastian turned red as Edward laughed slightly. "We're alright. Sebastian just tripped. But it's alright- I've got him."

Freesia smiled and walked on.

I smiled too as I saw Edward take Sebastian's hand from the corner of my eye.

Love is _totally_ in the air for them.

_**Sebastian: HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!!! –Victory dance- **_

_**Me/Freesia: O.o **_

_**Vulga: R&R please!!! And I apologize if there are any mistakes in my writing- I'm in a bit of a rush tonight!! XD!!! **_

_**Freesia: So that's your basic warning saying that she didn't double-check it -.- good one, ghostey. **_

_**Me: -throws brick at head-  
**_


	9. Madame Clairvoya's Fortune Telling

_**~Disclaimer~ I don't own the Legend of Zelda OR Super Smash Brothers. But I do own my character's that I had created. **_

_Chapter 9- Madame Clairvoya's Fortune Telling_

_~Freesia~_

We wandered around aimlessly in the halls of the Mansion, everyone shaking from fear of what would happen next. Peach caught up with Evangeline and hesitatingly touched her shoulder.

Evangeline looked to her and smiled gently. "I know, this must be very intense for you all, but I feel like we're getting closer… I can smell it- _halloo there!" _

We all stopped and we bent down to see an item on the floor.

Dark scooped up the wooden box on the floor and opened the lid.

A creepy yet beautiful tune came out of it and I gasped as a small ghostly couple came out of the box, looking like little fairies dancing in the unseen breeze in the house.

"Do you know this song?" asked Hugo to Vanessa.

She shook her head. "Not that I can recall." She turned to the others. "Do you know this song?"

Sebastian hesitated and Edward's hand was on Seb's shoulder (…I swear, they just need to go out already…) and Seb stepped forward.

"I believe I've heard it from somewhere, but I can't recall…"

"The Haunted Mansion theme?" I asked.

Luigi laughed. "Funny… Isn't that what we're in? And anyways, it's different from the other Mansion theme that I've heard…"

"I'm sorry," laughed Evangeline, "you _heard _the mansion music?"

"The ghosts would sing it to me to scare me away. But when the lights flicked back on, I'd whistle it back to them- just to taunt them," Luigi said, examining the box in Dark's hands. Dark handed me the box for safe-keeping and I watched the small fairy-like dancers dance in the air, entranced at their exotic beauty and perfection in dancing. The ghosts danced back into the box as the song ended, closing the lid slowly and softly. Dark looked up to me, his eyes wide and I smiled gently. The box was so plain, yet the music inside was the prettiest I've ever heard.

Evangeline then opened the door and there in the room rested a golden-looking shrine and positioned in the center of the room was a crystal ball. I took a step in first, but the door suddenly flung itself shut. I turned in terror as I heard the shouts and a large amount of hands pounding on the door.

"_Let the box be opened and let the light shine on the crystal," _chanted a voice within the air._ "Let the box be opened so the spirits can rise from their sorrowful and dark graves… and let the truth be whispered to you from Madame Clairvoya… Madame Clairvoya, the magnificent psychic!" _

The music box's lid opened and the ghostly couple came out again, holding hands and laughing as the male fairy lead the cute female fairy to the crystal. Together, they touched the ball and it twinkled in the darkness. The candles lit in different colors suddenly- blue, green, red, and purple. There was a light laugh in the air as the couple giggling, raced back into the box, closing the lid after themselves.

"_Who awakens me from my long slumber? A human, I see? And the box of Lover's Spirits! Only one person had owned that box… his name, I will tell you, is Mario!! Brother of kind Luigi!" _boomed a high and feminine voice.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!?" I screamed out, clutching the box to my pounding chest.

At the table a ghost fell into the seat like a graceful angel and has her spirits mist trail after her as she sat. The ghost held a hand to the veil upon her face and her golden eyes stared into the ball.

"_Who is this I see? A girl? No… the spirits speak to me… Not just any girl… Freesia Strike! The famous Freesia who had helped Link, Hero of Time, save Hyrule once again from Ganon's evil clutches!" _the fortune teller laughed. _"But alas, the young warrior has fallen into the clutches of the spirits! And Mario too? How dreadful… But if I am a fortune teller (for, indeed, I am) I will be able to tell you the future or hints as to where they are, if the spirits will let me! Hearken! Bring forth the box of Lover's Spirits!" _

I stared at the ghost incredulously for a moment, but I went onward anyways, thinking that this freaky fortune teller might actually be able to help me. I set it in front of the ball before her and she gently opened the lid of the box. The ghostly couple dispersed within the ball and Madame Clairvoya moved her hands around the ball.

Muttering some spell and clearing her throat a strange amount of times, she called to the spirits beyond.

"_Ah-hah! The spirits have told me that your bravery and the crew that await for you beyond my door tell me that you are in search of these two heroes, Link and Mario! And now they show me…" _she cleared her throat and excused herself for the act- then carried on, _"oh, yes! They show me that Link is imprisoned in a crystal room! (Wait, that can't be right…) oh, spirit mists! The spirits have gone…" _

I slouched in the golden seat I had taken and the ghost looked up to me.

"_This item has lost its power for me to see within the Spirit Eye… Bring forth another item and I shall tell you more of where the hero Link resides and what monster holds him there!" _boomed Madame Clairvoya. She disappeared and the crystal ball's light faded. The candles flickered out and I sat in total darkness.

The ghostly couple came out of the ball. They pointed impatiently to the door and I nodded, grabbing the box and going to the door, where loud voices were heard on the other side. I threw open the door and the voices halted.

I stood face-to-face with Ike, who stood next to Vulga who glared at Ike with the deepest hatred I had ever seen.

"Did I intrude on something?" I asked softly, wanting to throw the door shut again.

"Not really," Ike muttered a confused and angry look on his face.

Vulga growled like a lion and her eyes began to glow a demonic bright red. "Dark and the rest of the crew fell down a trap door in the floor while trying to find something to get you out of the room and this _moron," _spat out Vulga, "didn't even try to help me grab at least _some_ of the people _falling_!"

"That's only because your kind obviously had wings that they could use!" shouted Ike.

"They were implicit!" shrieked Vulga, her eyes widening.

"Enough, you guys… Do you know where they are now?" I asked calmly.

"Probably dead for all we know!" Ike scoffed, "How can you be calm about this? Peach is down there with them!"

"Don't sweat about it, Marth'll take care of her," I said in a confident tone, walking past them and walking down a hall, opening the box once more.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…" muttered Ike.

I heard Vulga scoff and follow me. The ghostly couple stopped in front of me and I looked at them pleadingly. "Can you help us find them?"

The ghost girl nodded and the guy laughed, holding the girl's and they began to lead the way.

Vulga and Ike were at my left and right flanks and we began our way down the halls of the haunted mansion- the words of the freaky fortune teller repeating consistently in my head…

**A/N: Voila! There you have it until next week (that's after finals... O.o) Wish me luck ya'll and I promise that updates will be faster after this week!!! :) By the way, I'll explain more about the box Lover's Spirits later on. :) No worries, folks! (Now about studying...) **

**Ike: You're going to fail, aren't you? **

**Me: -throws brick at head- NO!!! SHUT UP!!! **

**Vulga/Freesia: -back away slowly-  
**


	10. The Filler Chapter

_**A/N: OHMYGODD I'M SORRY I PUT THIS OFF FOR WAAAYYY TOO LONG!!!! Please forgive me!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN SSBB or LOZ. I DO own the characters I added and the idea. **_

_Chapter 10- The Filler Chapter (Oh God, this is my first one EVER…)_

_**Dark~**_

We fell.

Pretty far, if you ask me… We couldn't get out, even though the mutants had wings, the trapdoor snapped shut and locked itself before anyone had a chance to fly back up and save us.

The only people that were left up there were Ike, Vulga, and (hopefully) Freesia.

It was evident that of course we would find them again- either that or they'd save us. But then again, staying in the same spot for an uncertain amount of time _wasn't._

Marth held the now sleeping Ness in his hands and Peach fell asleep on Marth's lap. Caroline had used her eyesight to see through the walls of the building and said that it was just big, thick walls surrounding us.

Until the earthquake hit us.

Peach woke up as her head fell off of Marth's lap and Ness woke up in fear, grabbing his bat in fear.

Marth and Roy stood at the same time and looked around in fear.

"What's going on?" asked Edward aloud, holding Sebastian close to himself.

The walls around us fell and darkness surrounded us once more.

I heard the cry of Freesia as I blacked out from getting struck on the back of the head with a boulder.

_**Peach~**_

Dust.

I hated dust.

I hated it as much as I hated Dark Link's attitude towards my girly side.

I felt a hand wrap around my own in the dark and I knew this hand so well that I almost burst into fresh tears.

"_Peach, are you alright?" _screamed the muffled voice of Marth through the dust and boulders.

I coughed roughly and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I-I think so! Wait…" I gasped as I felt the sharp pain of a rock stab into my back, "I think… I think there's a boulder on my back!"

I felt Marth's hand tighten around mine. _"I'm going to let go of your hand, Peach- don't be afraid, I'm going to try getting the rocks off of you safely!" _he called.

I felt Marth's hand slide out of mine and I waited for a minute… two minutes… five minutes… _ten _minutes.

My heart began to pound and I shifted, crying out as the rock stabbed deeper into my lower back, but I took it in.

I had to stop acting like a hopeless princess… No one ever found it attractive… I know Ike didn't.

I'm sure that jerk wanted someone who was practical in every way- someone who was true to her personality… Like Freesia, or something like that.

Marth? He was always kind and respectful to other girls, including me. I wasn't jealous (good mushrooms, no!) because no other woman took an interest in him. He's like one of those characters in the story- the best friend and best friend only. But to me, I actually was embarrassed to admit to myself that I had a crush on him.

Thinking about him made me relax slowly and I remained in the immobile position I had been in for the last twenty minutes.

I suddenly heard a shifting of rocks and noticed that the pressure on my body was becoming lighter.

The sharp rock was lifted off of me and I felt a pair of hands grip my waist and pull me up.

"Peach… Are you alright?" asked Marth's voice.

I moved and looked up at the blue eyes staring worriedly into my own. "Marth…" I sighed, thinking of a thousands things I could say at that moment. "Where is everyone?"

Marth looked up and around and I stared at the perfect lines on his face, his blue hair coated with dust.

"I-I don't know. I managed to escape the rocks holding me down and I already knew you were here so I was concentrating on getting the huge pile of rocks off of you," informed Marth. "But no one else is here. It's like as if we were the only ones caught in the earthquake."

I looked around in despair and found the candelabra on the floor next to a rock. Taking up the golden furniture, I pulled out of my thick skirts a fire mushroom. Biting deep into the spicy vegetable I burped politely and a small flame scorched the wick on the tiny candles.

The room illuminated before our eyes and our gaze landed on a golden door- the same door Freesia had entered before had fallen into the trapdoor.

I raced forward and Marth followed, calling my name in a frightened protest. I went back to him, took his hand and dragged him into the room.

I let the candelabra light the dark room and we walked in until the door slammed behind us.

Marth spun around and we were suddenly back-to-back and surrounded by ghosts of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"_**What do you think you're doing? This is property my mother, you misty-headed morons! Get out! Go on, shoo!" **_shouted an angry voice. The ghosts began to disappear as a girl came out of the darkness, her hands sweeping away the misty ghosts.

One problem though… This girl was _human._

The girl's hair was a reddish brown and it went down to her waist. Her eyes were brown… Just like Freesia's… The girl wore pink spectacles that were the shape of horizontal diamonds and her teeth were straight- as if she had worn braces before.

She was a tan version of Freesia Strike- and that's just enough to freak even me out.

"Freesia?" I asked in an uncertain voice.

The girl turned to me and she smiled, a dimple showing on one corner of her mouth.

"Nope. My names Scarlet Rose… Do I know you?" she asked.

_**Dark~**_

My head hurt as I heard Roy talking to another person- probably Marth or something… My vision was blurred and began to slowly clear at the sound of someone shout, "he's awake!"

I sat up slowly and looked around to see several pebbles and miniature rocks around up in a circle and I then noticed that Hugo, Roy, Ness, and Caroline were crowded above me.

"Are you okay?" asked Roy, lending me a hand.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah… I think so…" I took his hand and was pulled up.

Caroline stood in front of a wall, her pink eyes reflecting off of the black wall blocking our way.

"It's good to find that you're awake, Dark," called back Caroline.

"Th-thanks," I said, rocking back on my heels from the slight dizziness, "it's good news to me too."

Caroline then stood back a little bit and unsuspectingly kicked the wall with her boot. The wall shivered and split into pieces.

"Nice kick," complimented Ness, obviously impressed.

"That actually didn't take much strength to kick down… Look," she said pointing at the other layer of wall that was now revealed to us through the cloud of dust.

"Sorry, Pink Eyes, but there's a wall there," called Roy sarcastically, flicking a lock of red hair away from his eyes.

"Oh right…" said Caroline in a faint voice, "I forgot that your ineffective eyesight cannot see what my impeccable eyes can." She turned to Roy lamely, "I apologize for such an insane assumption."

Roy glared at her and Hugo nervously stepped forward. "I see it, Caroline. Please, hold down your temper."

"Trying my best, don't sweat about it," Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Could you tell them what it says though?"

Hugo, not wanting to mess with anyone, did as he was told and cleared his throat.

"_You're about to cross a line that you cannot step over after this… Go back now, or die," _recited Hugo. He smirked slightly and turned to Caroline. "Sounds _SO _gracious."

"Tell me about it," moaned Caroline miserably.

**Me: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!!! I'm just so happy that you still had the patience for me to update!! **

**Freesia: Yeah… You were totally flipping over finals. **

**Me: I wasn't that bad… **

**Freesia: I can still see the bags under your eyes! **

**Me: -throws brick at head- Are you sure that's what you see? **

**Freesia: … Not anymore… **

**Me: Good **** R&R for me, I know it was only a filler chapter- I'm sorry!!! I had a very… exhausting weekend… **


	11. Jigsaw Puzzles and a Small Reunion

_**A/N: LOL totally had to watch a thousand clips of Zelda and Super Smash Bros. before I got an idea...**_

_**~Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN SSBB or LOZ. I DO own the characters I added and the idea. **_

_Chapter 11- Jigsaw Puzzles and a Small Reunion_

_**Freesia~**_

It had been a long time ago when the ghost couple had danced their way back into the box. I thought that maybe if I followed my gut, I'd be able to find the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile, Ike and Vulga had continued on with their arguments- their voices never ceasing.

Occasionally, I'd turn to make sure that they were behind me, then continued to lead the way, until the most unfortunate thing happened- I ran into a dead end.

"**You're going the wrong way, you know,**" stated a voice in my head disapprovingly.

I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice and glared at the walls angrily.

"_Dammit- don't do that!" _ scolded the goddess in my head.

"**Easy, little one, it's me- Farore. I've heard that you've been requesting for me?" **asked the goddess in a knowing tone.

"_Not requesting, more like wondering. Where the hell have you been?" _I thought to her, irritated.

"**I've been busy with very critical situations- like keeping you and your others friends alive all at once," **the goddess snapped, obviously distressed.

My heart clenched at the sudden news. _"Help me, Farore. Where are they right now? What's happening? Who's behind this mess?" _

There was an unsettling hesitation in Farore's answer. **"The whole mansion is like a jigsaw puzzle and under the rein of a once-powerful human…" **

"_...But now that human is dead?" _I asked, blocking out the now questioning voices of Ike and Vulgar.

"…**Yes. If you piss that certain ghost off he'll mess up the mansion…" **

"..._Sort of like messing up a jig-saw puzzle and making you try and fit the pieces back together again..."_

"**...You got it. It'll mess up the mansion and will make you confused so that way there's no hope of you ever getting to leave. I don't know who the new ruler is, though. Ghosts have a tendency is thinking that they're invincible- so they won't reveal themselves to us unless they piss off my sister Din- and that's really hard to do," **informed Farore.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Terrific."

"Freesia, what's going on?" asked Ike.

I turned to him, the distress visible on my face. "Some jerk messed up the mansion."

There was a long silence until Vulga asked me to repeat what I just said.

"Think of a jig-saw puzzle," I said, using my hands to help express myself. "Now, the puzzle is already perfectly in place- but say that you pissed off your boss at work and he purposely knocks the table over and spills the puzzle piece's contents. The picture is the same, but-"

"-But the order is different… oh, I see…" interrupted Vulga. Her eyes blazed a bright red in her fury. "Who's the dumbass that knocked over the table?"

I shook my head. "Farore didn't tell me… She doesn't know, either. Not unless the ghost pissed off Din…"

"Wait, you mean the goddess Din?" asked Ike in shock.

I nodded and Ike let out a huff of air.

Vulga's nose wrinkled. "I don't like the sound of this… Can you ask her to help us find our friends?"

I shrugged, "I could try."

"**Your blue-haired friend is extremely handsome, just putting it out there," **stated Farore suddenly.

Taken aback, I accidentally said Ike's name aloud in question and disbelief.

"What?" he asked, confused.

I shook my head quickly, "N-nothing…" Then thinking back to Farore I shouted: "_I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!!"_

"**Chill out, I was only saying," said the goddess in a cool reply. **

I sighed. _"So where can I find Dark Link?" _I asked.

The goddess returned my sigh with a scoff. **"Geeze, you're THAT worried to find your boyfriend?"**

I felt confused. _"Shouldn't I be worried?" _

"**Well, you probably should be more concerned about your ex-boyfriend… Being as he's in the second door to the left of this hall… He's with several people in your group, so that should be no problem for you. Just had to put that out there though," **said the goddess in a casual tone.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Vulga's hand and raced down the hall. I failed to notice that Vulga (by pure mistake) took Ike's hand.

"What's going on?" asked Vulga, eyes widening.

"Farore told me where some of our gang is- FOLLOW ME!!"

We arrived at the door and it flung open before my hand could touch the knob.

I was now face-to-face with Princess Peach and behind her was Marth.

"P-princess!?" I gasped out.

Peach's blue eyes widened and a cry escaped her lips as she flung her arms around me. "VULGA!! IKE!! You're here too!?" she cried out, rushing over and giving them hugs as well.

Ike held onto her longer than when she gave us hugs and he closed his eyes in bliss. "Thank goddesses, your safe…" he whispered.

Vulga actually smiled a little and looked behind me, her eyes widening unsuspectedly. "Edward? Sebastian?"

I turned and was suddenly crushed by Sebastian- who gave me a huge bear hug.

"Freesia! You're okay!" he gasped in my ear.

He parted from me and his face was happier than a child getting ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Seb? Are you okay? Where've you been?" I asked quickly, giving him an once-over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Well, the walls from the trap door we fell in tumbled down and when I woke up, Edward was holding me in his arms, and we were in a large room," Sebastian blushed at the comment, but I nodded encouragingly so he could continue. "He said that he found this girl named Scarlet and that she was helping us. She offered us the guest room in her suite here and- oh, here she is right now."

The girl walked out of the room and closed her door, locking it in the process. Edward gave me a brief smile, but moved over to Vulga, who gave him a tight embrace.

The girl turned, her long black hair in a braid. The spectacles she wore were pink and were in the shape of horizontal diamonds. She smiled brightly at me and her brown eyes glittered in the dim lights of the house.

"Oh, hello! You must be Freesia Strike… They've told me so much about you. You do know what happened right? I explained it to the lovely princes and princess, but I'm just double-checking so that way, we're all on the same page."

So… straight-forward. It was awkward, yet amusing.

"We know what happened… A… friend explained it to us," I said hesitantly. "Your name is Scarlet, right?"

"Yes," she said, tucking the key in her back pocket. "I heard that most of your friends were missing…"

"Yes- do you know you're way around this place?" I asked quickly, my heart beat pounding against my chest.

"Not really," Scarlet said, a small distressed look dawning on her face. "Since they changed the board, I can't really make my way around that easily, but I think I have a view in mind… Do you have anywhere specific that you want to go to?"

"_They show me that Link is imprisoned in a crystal room…" _echoed the voice of the freaky fortune-teller.

I looked to Scarlet and licked my lips hesitantly. "Is there a crystal room in this house anywhere?" I asked.

Scarlet's face went shocked. "The Cold Storage room?"

My face brightened. "Is that what you call it?"

Scarlet smiled gently. "Yes. It's an ice room- freezing cold. I think I remember where the room is at… Last time I checked, Sir Weston's spirit took residence there… But I'm not sure if he's moved on yet."

I smiled wider. "If you could take us there, that'd be great."

Scarlet's eyes brightened and she pulled out a flashlight from her leather belt. That small bag at her hip opened and she pulled out batteries. Sliding them in, she clicked on the light. "Let's go!"

**A/N: YAY I finally got to update!!! **

**Scarlet: FINALLY. **

**Freesia: Thank GOD you got her in this… I needed a frikken guide…**

**Vulga: But can we trust her? **

**Me: Whoa, whoa, you guys are getting ahead of yourselves. You'll find out the real reason as to why she's here soon… **

_(In the distance a warning bell rings…) _

**Sebastian: NEW SMASHER COMING UP SOON!!! :DDD**

**Peach: Yeessssss **

**Farore: Reviews give you faster updates…** **Just putting that out there for you to know ;)**


	12. Possessed Link Part I

_**A/N: If you're listening to Oath to Order right now, know that that song totally helped me out with this chapter. **_

_Chapter 12- Possessed Link Part I_

_Freesia~_

Scarlet lead us down the halls of the mansion, flashlight in hand.

"I noticed you have that box in your hand," commented Scarlet, taking a wary glance back at me.

I blushed slightly and nodded, unconsciously drawing the Lover's Music Box closer to me.

She turned her flashlight to a door. "There's the cold storage… but before we go in, can I tell you something about that box?"

I stood there, unsure of what to say. I was eager to save Link who may be in there and I didn't want to waste any time, but Farore began to nag at me in my head.

"**You should listen to what she has to say. Don't worry, Link'll be fine for now," **assured the goddess.

I then nodded and Scarlet smiled gently at me.

"That is called the Lover's Music Box. You've seen the couple dance, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well," began Scarlet, "that box was made by the young girl who dances with her mate in there, and her father created the tune, you see? The boy loved the girl with all his heart and would never separate from her, no matter where they went.

"Now the step-mother of the girl was jealous and tried everything in her power to keep the two apart- but every plan failed. Love was always triumphant against the step-mother's cruel hatred. So one day, when the father was away on business, the step-mother murdered the boy's lover and then told the boy that she killed her self because the girl supposedly 'couldn't stand having him around her constantly'."

Peach gasped behind me as I looked down at the box.

"Don't worry, that's not how it ends yet, I'm getting to the good part," assured Scarlet. She resumed her position and carried on:

"The boy knew this wasn't true because they had loved each other so dearly. So the boy carried his lover into her room, and opened the music box. The step-mother followed him and he turned to her sadly and laughed. 'When you get married, they say 'til death do you part…' he muttered and turned to his lover. He kissed the top of her head and finally said, 'I believe that even in death, we won't be parted…' The boy died, lying next to her, the song playing its never ending song."

By the end of that sentence, Peach was sobbing uncontrollably in Marth's tunic, and he held her close, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"The step-mother went insane by the time the father came home. She was screaming that their souls were now in the music box and the tune never ceased to play in her head," said Scarlet in a slightly darker tone. "The woman was sent to an insane asylum for her insanity and while she was there, she admitted that she murdered the girl, but that the boy had died on his own. She was executed the following week."

"What happened to the father?" asked Vulga, her eyes glowing dimly from the sadness.

Scarlet shrugged. "No one knows… the myth says that he's outside in the garden, squinting in the dark, hoping to see the couple dance... That was what they liked to do the most when they were alive… Dancing was their trademark." Scarlet then smiled weakly at us. "The box was placed on their tombstones, but I'm surprised that you have it right now. Where did you find it?"

"We found it in one of the halls on the floor… I didn't know that it was on their tombstone…" I wandered, looking uneasily to the Cold Storage room.

Scarlet laughed. "That's not anything to worry about. Maybe their spirits wanted you to find it… Have they lead you to any places? Their spirits I mean?"

"The lead us to your place, I believe. But they kind of lost their sense of direction a little…" I laughed slightly and Scarlet's smile widened.

"When lost in love anything can happen," said Scarlet in a knowing voice. She swung the light to the frozen door and turned to me. "Now shall we?"

_Dark~ _

I hated wandering around when I didn't know where the hell I was going. Caroline turned left and right and made us go in a complete circle at least four times.

"I thought you had the sight to see through walls and stuff!" Roy snapped, his irritation putting him on the edge.

"Well, every single hall looks the same, Roy, so what can I do?" Caroline snapped back.

"Go through the doors! I'm sure they'll lead us somewhere!" insisted Roy.

Caroline laughed sarcastically. "And get everyone killed? Or hurt? Or _lost?_ Be my guest, but I'm not following you to your pit of death!"

Roy's mouth went in a thin line and Ness shrugged at Hugo.

This was going to be a long night…

_Freesia~ _

We entered the room in a group- so that way we didn't get stuck outside and miss out on anything.

The room was _cold. _Freezing, no doubt about that. Once we stepped into the room we could see the misty air coming out of our mouths.

Scarlet clicked off the light and tucked it away, being as how the torch on the wall reflected off of the ice, letting us see anything and everything.

And there, in the back of the room, surrounded by candle-like torches, was Link's body imprisoned in a block of ice.

"There he is!" choked out Peach, her glassy and still watery eyes widening.

Scarlet stopped me from stepping forward. _"Don't,"_ she said in a solid tone, "I don't like the looks of him."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking closer at Link.

His face was pale and his tunic was torn in some places. Link's eyes were closed and his chin rested against his chest- as if here were merely sleeping. He didn't seem hurt in any way- just frozen and possibly colder than we were at the current moment. His hat was gone (what a shame…) and his sword was missing as well. The Hylian shield was still clad on his back and the gauntlets he wore shone brightly in the ice.

Scarlet walked over to the torch and pulled it from its stub in the wall then walked over to the unlit ones and handed them to us individually. She gave me two, and without warning, she threw the other torch at the icy sphere. It pierced straight into the icy chamber and Peach let out a cry of surprise.

"No! That could kill Link!" Marth protested.

Scarlet took her own torch out of my hand and raised it, her eyes widening from the flame that now erupted from the ice.

"What have you done!?" I cried out over the flame.

Scarlet looked down at me. "Only Sir Weston remains in a block of ice. I believe he has become a monster like the rest of them… He has possessed your friend."

I stared at the flames in horror and out of the smoke walked Link, his eyes now a freakishly bright and golden color. Flecks of ice remained on his pale cheeks and his hair was frozen at the ends.

"Is that his normal eye color?" asked Scarlet.

I shook my head. "His eyes are blue."

Link stopped barely inches from us and smirked. "Scarlet!" he spoke. "Come to pay me a visit, have you? How kind."

Scarlet hissed angrily. "Let the human go, Weston, or I'll exorcise you."

Possessed-Link threw back his head and laughed. "You can't exorcise anyone, Scarlet. You don't have the training."

Scarlet grinned and pulled a gun out of the back of her jeans and opened her side bag again.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in her ear.

She looked to me, her face expressing no emotion. "You might want to stand back."

Peach pulled me back into a hug and Marth put himself in front of us protectively. I looked to Vulga to see Ike pull her behind himself in a way of protecting her.

Scarlet pulled out a vial of golden liquid and inserted it into the chamber of the gun. Clicking it shut she turned to Weston and smiled. "When a ghost – like you – takes over a human's body, the blood level goes down. Don't ask me why, I just found out this much: this baby here," she said, tapping the golden vial, "will kick you right out."

"What is that?" asked Possessed Link in fear.

Scarlet took aim and shrugged. "I call it orange juice."

With a smile the bullet was shot at him, but he dodged it with expert skill. Scarlet reloaded and shot again… and again… and again.

But Possessed Link managed to slowly make his way towards her and when he was inches before her, he kicked the gun from her grasp and he resulted in beating up poor Scarlet till blood came out of her mouth.

I parted from the group as I dashed forward and snatched the gun. However, I slid right past it because of the icy floor. I fell on my side painfully and dug my nails into the ice, trying desperately to get back to the gun.

Possessed Link looked to me and the golden eyes flared in anger. "_You_," he seemed to hiss.

I cried out in fear and tried to get to the gun, but Possessed Link seemed to hover smoothly over the frozen water. Possessed Link was so close to me…

Ike charged at Link and the two began to fight furiously. Peach was held back by Marth who had dodged the falling icicles dangling from the ceiling.

The ice began to crack at the piercing of the ice and Peach was ushered out of the room while Vulga managed to carry Scarlet out of the room.

Marth ran over to help his brother and told me to hurry up and get the gun.

I clawed my way over, my fingers numb from digging into the ice too much. I managed to pull myself along by the trail of icicles and was close to reaching the gun, but my back was suddenly pinned down by something.

Screaming from the pressure I looked back to see Link, his golden eyes staring down at me in hatred. Not wanting to waste any time, I continued to reach for the gun and my heart nearly gave out when my fingertips merely brushed it.

Link kicked my ribs hard and the kick was so strong that I slid into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Freesia!" I heard Ike scream out.

Link was suddenly tackled again by Marth and Ike rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" he breathed in panic.

Lights were exploding before my eyes and my breathing became lighter and lighter.

"I think…" I panted, "I'm going to pass out."

Ike's pale face and blue eyes stared down at me in worry. "Should I get you out of here?"

I didn't respond for a moment, thinking deeply about what I _could _do without killing myself.

"_**Get the gun, Freesia,"**_ stated a goddess bluntly.

My heart leaped for joy at the sound of the voice.

"_Thank goodness you're here…" _

"_**Yeah… Farore and Din didn't have time to get to you so… you're stuck with me," **_Nayru said in my head.

I scoffed. _"At least someone's talking to me…" _I then turned my gaze to the gun and sighed in laziness. _"It's too far…" _I whined in my brain, "_and I'm too cold and sore to get up and get it… This situation is completely frutal." _

"_**It's futile, you lazy bone. Now get up and get that gun- all of your lives depend on getting Link back, you understand?" **_hissed the angry voice of Nayru.

I sighed and closed my eyes. If I argued, it would be pointless and time-wasting, being how Nayru was almost _always _right.

"_I understand," _I replied.

"Freesia!" cried out Marth. I looked over my shoulder to see Marth's face pressed against the icy floor, his nose bleeding.

I turned to Ike. "Help your brother while I get the gun."

Ike nodded and paused only once. "Are you feeling okay, though?"

_No, _I wanted to say, _I feel like I'm going to shatter into a thousand pieces and I might barf in the process. I want to die right now, but if I don't a very pissed off goddess will find me and make me perish for the rest of my sorry years. _But I faked a smile at him and nodded. "Don't worry about me- go!"

Ike nodded and, once again, tackled Possessed Link.

Meanwhile, I was more focused on how the hell I was going to get to the gun.

_**A/N: YAY!! Another update!! Thanks for all the reviews guys ^__^ LOL I hope this chappie was good. I realized that this chapter was going to be LOOONG so I shortened it. Now for the second part… Idk what I'll put though… Stay tuned for next time!! :DD **_


	13. Possessed Link Part II

_**Disclaimer~ If I owned the Legend of Zelda, Link and Zelda would be married and Ganondorf would be turned into a Goron's punching bag. But since I don't, that probably will never happen. So don't bug me about it. **_

_Chapter 13- Possessed Link Part II_

_Freesia~ _

_Why the hell did that gun have to be so far away?_ I'd think in despair.

I looked over to Marth and Ike, who were pale and seemed to grow weaker in their hits, and Possessed Link's glare had deepened when he saw me.

This place was cold and slowly, but surely, I felt every bone in my body become ice cubes. The bruise on my side and my brain were throbbing in pain. But the gun just sat there… mocking me. I could hear it laughing at my weakness…

I guess you could say I was now becoming a crazy lunatic at this point, but hey, what would you be thinking?

I thought so.

I began to slowly make my way towards the gun, using the large icicles in the floor to help make my crawling process go by faster. After several minutes, I had finally reached the gun, my fingers clasping around it.

My numb fingers reloaded it again (my brother taught me how to use a gun before, I think) and I put my index finger on the trigger.

Aiming it carefully, I tried my best to make sure that Ike and Marth were out of the way.

Possessed Link saw this and let out a loud, obnoxious scream and I curved my finger, squinting slightly, preparing for the noise to erupt in the room…

But nothing was heard.

I opened my eyes in shock and stared at my finger.

_It was too numb to move. _

If I was in a better and sane mood, I would've totally busted a gut laughing at this, but right now I _wasn't_ in a good mood. I was _insane_ with anger, confusion, and weariness.

Possessed Link let out a terrible and triumphant laugh. He finally pushed off the now-weakened and frozen Ike and Marth and began to make his way towards me.

My eyes were frozen open in fear, and the last of my energy drained from the coldness. All hope seemed lost, until my finger pushed itself to its last limit and pulled the trigger.

Possessed Link's golden eyes widened as the boom of the gun sang its victory song within the cold room.

The gun fell from my weak hand and the golden vial stabbed right into Link's shoulder.

The golden eyes stared at me in anger and in the ghost's last attempt to try killing me, it used Link's legs to try and dislocate my arm, but it was too late. The golden vial drained itself into Link's body and the ghost was pushed out of his body.

I remembered nothing more.

_Dark~ _

We continued to walk aimlessly down the halls until we heard a blood-curdling scream.

"This way!" cried out Caroline, bolting into a run.

We followed her and in the distance we neared what I saw as Sebastian Acer. Edward was holding Seb back behind him and Peach was on the floor in tears sitting next to an unconscious beaten girl. Roy bent down to her level.

"Peach, what happened!?" demanded Ness, his bat clenched tightly in his fists.

Peach pointed into the room and a piece of my soul died at the sight of Freesia on the floor in an icy chamber, her eyes opened.

I ran in next to her and pulled her up. I called her name and shook her, but her eyes were frozen open, allowing me to see the black circles that dilated slowly in her eyes.

She was out… and cold.

But my soul was resurrected at the sight of her chest rising and falling.

I took her out of the room, set her down next to Sebastian and Edward and went back in, Roy and Hugo at my side.

We then saw Ike and Marth in the corner of the room, unconscious as well.

My heart gave way at the sight of my twin brother- Link.

I slid towards him and pulled an empty dart out of his shoulder. His blue eyes opened and he gasped out so suddenly I nearly jumped out of my skin.

He grabbed a fistful of my black tunic, while his other hand somehow went underneath my shirt and was placed over my heart. His cold fingertips against my skin sent chills throughout my ribcage.

"D-Dark!" he panted, looking around wildly.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Link's blue eyes looked around in rapid fear. "A lot… I… I don't remember much though. Ike and Marth and Freesia… They came for me… But I was controlled-- possessed, if you will… I was so cold…" Link's eyes slowly closed and I called out his name in fear.

I cursed loudly when Link did not respond and I turned back to my companions to see Hugo carrying Ike and Roy carrying the thin Marth.

I looked outside of the door to see Edward stroll in. He bent down and cautiously took Link out of my arms.

"It's good to see you again Dark," greeted Edward randomly.

He left the room, slipping slightly only once.

Vulga helped the now awakened girl to her feet and she shook her head.

"We should go back to my place," she announced, looking down at Freesia, then at me in worry. "We have much to catch up on."

I nodded and Roy and Hugo left with Marth and Ike in their arms. I only slid to the back of the room once to get the music box that rested peacefully in the corner.

Feeling unnerved in the icy room, I slid out and slammed the door behind me, catching up with the walking group.

_Freesia~ _

My body ached. But I felt warm… too warm. I was burning almost. My eyes flew open and I noticed that a burning washcloth was on my forehead.

I let my eyes focus and a flood of memories crashed back into my head like the angry slam of waves on a shore.

The face of Scarlet was soon in front of my face and she smiled. "Good morning."

I slowly sat up and, much to my surprise, saw the sun gleaming through the open window onto the end of the bed I rested in.

"It's daytime?" I questioned in shock.

"Mmhhm… My favorite part of the day in this place. I believe that it represents the light and darkness in this place… That no matter what, the light will always shine through…" Scarlet nodded and sat in a chair beside me. I noticed her cracked lip and the bruise on her left cheek.

"I'm sorry I let him get to you," I apologized.

Scarlet smiled again, as if the pain was nothing to her. "Don't fret about it, you managed to save Link and you saved everyone else from Sir Weston's rage."

There was an awkward silence, until I licked my dry lips and spoke. "Where is he?" I asked.

Scarlet smiled and tilted her head at a cute angle, her brown braid swaying at the sudden movement. "Sir Weston or Link?"

"Link," I responded. I didn't care where Sir Weston was at, because if I found out where he was… He would experience something ten times worse than what I considered hell…

Scarlet nodded, still smiling and replied, "He's sleeping next to his brother. He's had a long nig-"

"_DID YOU JUST SAY BROTHER?" _I gasped out loudly.

Scarlet flinched, but she laughed. "Yes. His name is Dark Link. He came after you had… passed out."

I swore loudly. "I didn't even get to say hello…"

Scarlet laughed. "You have all the time in the world when the sun is up. Ghosts don't come out in the sunlight… it irritates them…"

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, taking in a sharp breath at the sting on my side. I touched the spot softly and felt the bandage around my stomach.

"Oh yes, you might want to be careful," wandered Scarlet. "I had taken the liberty in bandaging you. Your whole side was black and blue… not to mention you were freezing cold. Im glad to see that you're fairing better."

I smiled at her and took the wash cloth off of my head. "May I walk? Or am I confined to bed?"

Scarlet laughed. "Link is definitely confined to bed when he wakes up… but I believe you can go to see him. I, too, am wondering whether or not if he's awake yet."

Together, we stood and Scarlet guided me to her room which she let Dark and Link borrow for the night.

I felt a layer of my heart peel as I puckered out a lip at the scene.

Dark Link's messy black hair was messily entwined with his brothers as Link's arms were wrapped around Dark's body. Their eyes were closed and Link's once pale skin was now a healthy, rosy color.

We left the room in silence, not even daring to wake up the brothers and giggled at them.

"If only I had a camera," I muttered.

Scarlet giggled. "Do you want to see if the rest of your crew is awake?"

I nodded and Scarlet took my hand gently, guiding me to another room.

We then went into the back room and Peach was asleep on Marth's lap, who sat up on the couch while Peach lay vertically. Ness was on the floor, resting his head against Marth's leg and Edward, who was on the floor across from Ness, held Sebastian protectively in his arms while sitting up, their mouths set in a smile as they shared a warm embrace in their dreams.

Roy was asleep in the armchair and Ike was on his back on the floor, Vulga surprisingly resting her head on his burly chest. Caroline slept on the smaller couch in a vertical position, her hands used as pillows for her head.

"How long have they been sleeping for?" I asked.

Scarlet shrugged. "We got back here at two in the morning and everyone slept when the sun rose (which is around seven o'clock) so I'd say… eight hours so far? They should be getting up soon… It is, after all, two in the afternoon. We only have four to five more hours until the sun sets again and the ghosts are out…" she wandered hesitantly.

I turned to her, feeling the tears brim my eyes. "Thank you so much for all you've done for us…"

Scarlet laughed and shrugged again, looking at the sleeping crew. "It takes one to know one."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

Scarlet looked to me, hesitating. "I had been here almost all of my life… I never told you the story of how I got here because I had figured you wouldn't be here long… but…" she sighed. "I might as well tell you…"

We walked back to the room I had rested in and I went back on the bed as she took her place in the chair.

"When I first came here, I was little. My dad wanted to buy the place, but I must tell you, he was a greedy and selfish man- as well as vain," her expression hardened. "He didn't stay long after he found out the ghosts were here and he left without having the decency to get me out as well. So since then, the ghosts and I made a deal. As long as they didn't interrupt my lifestyle of living, I wouldn't interrupt theirs. If ghosts were getting in my way, I had the right to turn them in to the Ghost Police. I was allowed to leave my room in the daytime and they were allowed to rein at night, and that's how it's been since."

"_Oh," _I mouthed silently.

"But," sighed Scarlet, "since I have a good reason to leave my room at night, I might as well go back to society with you. Not like I'd miss this place anyways. When do you plan on leaving?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…"

Scarlet frowned slightly and tilted her head. "You don't know? I thought you were only looking for Link?"

I shook my head. "We're missing several others. Mario is one of them, he's a short Italian dude with a mustache… And Luigi's missing too," my eyes widened at the sudden fact. "Luigi is Mario's brother, except Luigi wears green and is thinner."

Scarlet looked back at the group. "Is that all?"

"I don't know. I think other comrades are still in here… But I don't know how I can find out… And I want to find out who the ruler of this wretched mansion is," I spat finally in a disgusted tone.

Scarlet nodded. "Alright, then… You should go back and rest. Think of a plan while you're at it, something tells me we're going to need a good plan in order to get all of your friends back- and don't worry, I'll get you when Dark Link or when any of your other friends wake up so you can see them… Okay?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thank you, again."

"Not a problem."

I looked over at the table and saw the Lover's Music Box and closed my eyes again, letting sleep overcome me.

_**A/N: I know the chapter is slightly shorter than the other one, but my brain is spinning right now and I HAD to get this chapter updated. R&R for me? ^__^ **_


	14. Yes, People, it's a Dead Body

_**Disclaimer~ If I owned the Legend of Zelda, Link and Zelda would be married and Ganondorf would be turned into a Goron's punching bag. But since I don't, that probably will never happen. So don't bug me about it. **_

_**And also, I didn't fix any misspellings or anything, so forgive me if you see any of that around here… O.O **_

_Chapter 14- Yes, People, it's a Dead Body_

_Dark~ _

I woke up and squinted at the suddenly blinding light in my eyes.

What-?

Oh yeah!

Memories of what had happened last night flashed through me and I closed my eyes.

We were safe. My flower was safe, my brother was safe, the group was safe, I was safe… We were safe.

I then felt something hug my waist tightly and I thought it was Freesia, but this arm was heavier than Freesia's arm. Turning the best I could, I looked to be face-to-face with Link whose _arms were wrapped around me. _

I tried to get out of his vise-like grip, but his arms were like vines around me, not willing to let me go. I flipped over and faced him, then did the only thing I could do (warning: this might sound really… gay…).

I bit his ear.

_Hard. _

Link's eyes flashed open as he stared into my red eyes. I glared at him and he gasped, his face widening the distance slightly (thank Din…).

"Do you _mind?"_ I asked in an irritated tone.

Link cried out softly and rolled off the bed, taking the blankets with him.

I leaned over the edge of the bed and laughed at the mess of blankets on the floor. "Dude," I gasped between laughs, "you did _not _just cuddle me!"

Link's blonde head poked out from under the sheets and he scowled at me. "I thought I was back at home with Zelda… You kind of have a feminine shape to your body. You have a curve!"

I glowered at him and let out a roar. I tackled him to the floor and the blankets flew up in the air as Link let out a cry of false fear.

The door swung open, but I had no time to see who it was before the thick blanket fell on us again.

I pinned Link to the floor and began to tickle him and he fiercely began to laugh and kick.

"Stop!" he gasped out between laughs. "Mercy!"

I laughed as well and let him go. Standing up, I pulled the sheet off of my head and threw down on Link, giving him temporary blindness.

"At least I don't laugh like a girl," I spat back in triumph.

Link let out a laugh and threw back the blankets, letting me see the revengeful glint in his eyes.

I ran out of the room, laughing as Link followed me and skidded behind a table and slid into the closet next to the room we were in. Barring the door with a heavy metal box, I backed up and smacked into something.

Turning and rubbing the now sore spot on my head, I clicked on the nearby light (surprise, surprise, the stupid place actually has electricity…) and gasped at the sudden figure before me.

I heard Link knock on the door and before you could say 'how do you do?', I kicked aside the box and tumbled right into Link's arms.

Blubbering like a moron, I pointed inside of the closet and Link's face automatically became serious.

He peered in and gasped. "Good Nayru, is that really…?"

We heard a door swing open and out of the room came Scarlet (I think that was her name) supporting Freesia, who was still weak from when she was brutally kicked in the ribs.

She smiled at me as Link slammed the closet door shut, hiding the 'object' away from the girls.

Scarlet cocked her head and smiled. "Good morning! What are you both up to? Hide and seek?"

Both Link and I looked at each other in fear. Did she not know what was in her own closet?

I looked to Freesia, who seemed to have noticed something about what was happening.

"_What did you do?"_ she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Link shivered next to me and Scarlet's eyes widened.

"You actually got that door to open? Bravo, I must say! That door has been stuck ever since I've been living here…" Scarlet said, walking over to the door in interest.

Link pressed his back against the door, blocking her way in. Scarlet cocked her head.

"You _do not _want to go in there," warned Link, his blue eyes wide.

Scarlet's face went blank with shock. "What did you see?"

Dark looked to Freesia and noticed that her face was blank, which was what usually happened when she was talking to the goddesses…

_Freesia~_

"_What the crap is in that stupid closet?" _I asked the goddesses.

"**Well," **began Farore, **"I think it's another character from Super Smash Brothers…" **

"_**Farore, don't be impossible," **_scoffed the voice of Nayru. _**"It's got to be a dead body. I mean, come on! Who could trust Scarlet? Maybe she's a follower of the ghosts."**_

"_Well, I know that Scarlet's intentions are good. Scarlet really doesn't know what's in there… She's tried opening the door before, that I know for sure," _Din interrupted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "_So you don't know what's in the closet?" _

"**I could ask Dark?" **suggested Farore coolly.

I laughed. _"That'd be a sight to see… He does have the power, doesn't he?" _

"_He'll get a severe heart attack, though. THAT I totally want to see," _jeered Din.

"_Just don't freak him out TOO much, okay? I want to marry him later on in life," _I insisted.

A dis-chord of 'aawwwsss' filled my head and I flinched HARD at that. Dark looked to me and I shook my head.

"Th-they d-don't know what's in there," I told him.

_Dark~ _

I thought we had escaped those creepy things!

That fairy princess-queen-whatever's!

Well, there really was nothing to worry about, being by the fact that it was dead, but still…

"**HI!! WHAT'S IN THE CLOSET!?!?!?" **came the sudden, loud voice of a girl.

I shrieked in fear and walked backwards, slamming straight into the wall behind me.

"Gah!" I cried out, sliding down to the floor.

"**YOU CAN HEAR ME, RIGHT!?!?!?" **screamed the voice loudly.

"STOP DOING THAT!!" I screamed, covering my ears, eyes closing in pain.

Freesia was at my side in an instant and she was _laughing. _

"WOW, I expected that to be… well… different," she laughed out loud.

I stared at her in confusion. "What?" I breathed as Scarlet rushed beside Freesia. Link only stared in horror.

Freesia's face went blank again. _"Don't be scared, Dark… I asked them if they could talk to you about this… Can you hear me? Just say my name- go on! Don't be afraid!" _

"Freesia, I fail to see what's going on!" I scolded her, irritated.

Why was I hearing her voice in my head? Have I gone completely insane over what I had seen?

Freesia's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"**BUT YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME, RIGHT!?!?" **screamed the voice.

Freesia winced at the same time as me and I realized that she could hear it too.

"_Goodness, Farore, tone it down a little! I'm sure he can hear you," _sighed the perfect voice of Freesia.

My eyes widened at that and I looked at Scarlet, then back to Link.

"Ohhh shit."

Freesia laughed delicately. "I know, it's a little shocking, but I asked them to talk to you as well as me- so that way we're all connected."

"R-right…" I muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Link looked down at us in shock and the back room door flung itself open. On the other side was the whole group, awake and sleepy-eyed.

"Heard screams," muttered Ike, rubbing his head, "just came in to see if everything's okay… Saw the sun. Did you?"

Woah, talk about random.

"The sun's out?" I asked, eyes widening slightly.

"**Well, duh, that's not anything new. It's on a tight schedule, you know," **scoffed the voice of one of the goddesses in my head.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?" I asked in my head politely.

"_**Hee hee! Now I know why I'm not going to reject you two at your wedding!" **_another voice chirped happily.

"Wedding!?" I cried out aloud by accident.

Freesia's eyes widened and she smiled a little bit.

"Huh?" asked Ike, looking down sharply at us.

Freesia shook her head. "Nothing. We just thought we saw something in the closet is all."

"And that something," interrupted Link, "will kill us _all!" _

I rolled my eyes, trying to get my sarcastic groove back on. "Chill out, Link. Dead fairies aren't all that bad."

"Did someone just say dead fairies?" called the voice of Hugo.

"_**See? I told you it was a dead body!!" **_shrieked one voice.

"**It's a dead fairy? Ha! Didn't see that coming…" **laughed one voice. 

"_You guys are SO stupid… Obviously, Nayru, you were correct. You should know that Farore's NEVER right about ANYTHING whatsoever," _sighed another voice.

"**Well, you don't have to tell the whole world… OH-EM-GEE ITS IKE!!" **

There was an obnoxious squeal from the voice and the other voice (I believe it was Nayru…) kept repeating about the dead fairy being her call.

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Did you just say dead fairy?"

"Is there and echo in this room?" I asked, looking around dramatically.

Freesia laughed. "Now you know how I feel about it. Noises constantly…"

All at once, the voices cried out in unison: "_**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!**_"

I flinched again and thought that my ears were going to bleed at any second now.

Dark Link: -glares at Ghosthunter013-

Me: What!? I thought it was good that you could hear the voices of the goddesses!

Freesia: I think he's mad at ME… I suggested it to them -.-

Din: Well, we were thinking about it anyways, so it's not you fault-

Dark: SHUT. UP.

Me/Freesia/Din: O.O

Nayru: R-right… Anyways! To make it all clear _**this kind of font, is moi- Nayru. **_

Farore: Yeah, and I'm **this one… but I'm sure you already knew that. **

Din: _Farore, ANYONE would've known that. _

Me: I know the fonts are confusing, but I only put this up so people wouldn't get confused…

Freesia: That's very kind of you, Ghostey.

Ike: Hey guys, what's up?

Farore: *heart attack*

Me: -.- R&R for me please, while I try to bring Farore back to life…


	15. Link loses his Eyesight

_A/N: Uhhh, hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mom got pissed that I was always around my computer lately and not around family so I had to take a break…_

_But I'm back! :D And I hope you all like this chapter!!! _

_Ike: Ooh! Oh! Can I do the disclaimer!? _

_Me: -sigh- If you want. _

_Ike: SWEET!!! *cough cough* Ghosthunter013 doesn't own Legend of Zelda or Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Or Luigi's Mansion (if you think about it…) _

_Chapter 15- Link loses his Eyesight_

_Freesia~ _

This was worse than what we had expected.

Not only was Luigi missing, but Mario and Romeo were still gone and we weren't going ANYWHERE.

We sat around for ours in the daylight, trying to think up of ideas while we still could before the sun began to set.

Not only that, but a dead fairy was in a closet. Not that we could do anything anyways, Scarlet wouldn't let us go near it in case there was a ghostly hex on it.

Unfortunately, she was right.

You see, Link had decided to get up and check on the body, only to see that she was now on the floor of the closet. He outstretched his fingers towards her and before anyone could stop him, he touched the Great Fairies hair and she vanished- a discomforting laugh filling the room.

Link was now on his back on the floor, his face perplexed, but his blue eyes automatically conveying that something was wrong.

Dark rushed over to his brother.

"Link! Are you alright?" Dark cried out.

The others followed suit and knelt down at Link's side.

Link's eyes were wide and his face paled. "_Why can't I see anything?" _

Just that simple question made all of us flip.

"Link," I began slowly, "what do you mean by that?"

He sat up slowly, his head sticking up in the air, then looking around at us. "I can't see you guys."

"Prove it then. What finger am I holding up to you?" grumbled Ike, taking his chance to flip Link off.

Link tried to look at Ike's hand, but the problem was that he wasn't looking at Ike's hand- he was looking at the closet door.

"Your index finger?"

I heard Sebastian do a face palm. "Of all of the people who we need the most, _he _has to be the one to go _blind."_

Peach looked over at me in worry and Vulga's red eyes swirled in hatred.

"When I get my hands on that spirit- _oh _I'm gonna make it wish it never laid its sinful eyes on-"

"Vulgar, calm down!" Caroline hissed, looking over to Link. "Do you feel any pain?"

Link shook his head and tried to look over to where the voice was sounding.

"Nope. The fairy was on the floor and wasn't hanging. I touched a strand of her hair and I felt a blow to my head. Then everything went black and I _can't see anything." _

Sebastian moaned. "This is it, then, we're all going to die."

"Don't say that, my love," purred Edward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's slumped form.

I looked away and glanced out the window.

"It's almost sun down," chanted Scarlet in a frightened voice.

"We're screwed," moaned Roy, slamming his head against the wall. "What do we do now?"

Dark's head snapped over to me, his red eyes wide. "Get out of here while you still can," was all my lover said to me.

There was a dead silence and eyes landed on me. I looked up at him, triumphant, yet sorrowful. "No."

Exasperated sighs echoed around the room.

"Freesia," began Sebastian, pulling away from Edward to stand in his 'know-it-all' stance. He crossed his arms for extra emphasis. "Let's think about this _logically_ shall we?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Spock," I replied in a bitingly sarcastic voice.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, but he continued on. "If you haven't noticed- we're all _alive_. They are apart of the supernatural."

"So what do you suggest? We call Sam and Dean Winchester from the stupid television show to help us? Sorry, buddy, but we've got something to use against these things and it's called _brains!"_ I argued.

I heard the goddesses say "oooohhhh, snap!" in my head, but I ignored it.

I was way too angry to even focus on anything.

"Freesia, you'd have to be _insane _to think that you can go against these spiritual beings," began Scarlet uneasily. "They have very short tempers-"

"-And they've already blinded and USED Link!" interrupted Sebastian, throwing his hands in the air. "Freesia," sighed Sebastian, "why are you willing to save souls here that even hurt you?"

Dark looked at me, wanting an explanation as well.

I stood slowly. "I'm willing to do it because I know that there's some sore little bastard here taking out his anger and madness on us because we have something that he doesn't have."

"And what would that be?" asked Peach out of curiosity.

I looked down at her and gave her a slightly hurt expression. "We have a physical appearance. We have the freedom to go to and fro as we please. Them? They're _stuck _here. Until they move on, which they probably never will be able to do. They're telling us to get out because they don't want us to end up like them!"

Sebastian tilted his head at me and shook his head. "What about possessing Link or Ness? What about Scarlet? What about Mario and Luigi and the rest of the Smashers? What about what's-his-name-"

"His. Name. Is. Romeo," hissed Vulga through bared teeth.

"Whatever," replied Sebastian curtly, rolling his eyes. "What I mean is that these things have hurt us and all you can do is give _pity _for them?"

"Yes," I replied casually.

Roy tilted his head. "I'm not getting this so far, Freesia. Why are you standing up for lost souls such as these?"

I then felt Dark wrap his arms around my waist and I smiled. "Because, I had saved one already. Why not save another thousand?"

Scarlet smiled and Ike shrugged. Marth stood from his place and helped Link up.

"Then shall we get going?" asked Marth, drawing out his sword and pressing it to his chest like a soldier bearing his flag.

Scarlet shook her head. "I cannot go with you. I have much to mull and research over. In fact, I'll even watch over Link for you guys."

"No, I want to go," began to blubber Link.

"No way, buddy," Hugo stepped in. "You could trip or get hurt- especially in the dark." Hugo then looked over to me. "If you want, I'll watch over him with Scarlet. This intrigues me just as much and I'm sure that none of you will have any problems?"

I smiled at Hugo and nodded. If I could kiss this guy, I totally would.

Or not.

Yuck, screw that thought.

_**A/N: I hope this wasn't short! I had a major writer's block and I totally had a bunch of school work! Forgive me!!!**_

_**Link: I'll forgive you when you give me back my sight. **_

_**Me: Sorry, bud, but I have a feeling that that won't happen.**_

_**Link: … damn you.  
Me: I love you too, Link. **_

_**Freesia: R&R please! And forgive Ghosthunter013 for misspellings and such. It's really late and she couldn't go to bed until she posted this thing. (Although I really don't see the real reason as to why she won't wait)-**_

_**Me: -throws brick at head- **_


	16. The Facts that we are Forced to Face

_**A/N: I GOT AN IDEA!!! FINALLY!!!****  
Freesia: I probably won't like it.  
Me: -throws brick at head- who ask for your opinion.****Ike: -raises hand-  
Me: -throws another brick-  
Dark: T__T Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, Link would already be married to Zelda and Ganon would be at tea parties with Link's kids. But luckily for you, I don't. Which is why I don't own Zelda. Love ya'll and thanks for understanding. **_

_Chapter 16- The Facts that we are Forced to Face_

_~Freesia~ _

It was decided on who was going after a very thorough and angry meeting.

Scarlet and I were going, along with Dark and Ike. Vulga decided to go just in case if the guys decided to be morons and do something stupid. Vanessa had no choice, but to join us, replying quite sarcastically: "Knowing Vulga, her stubborn personality will kick in and she'll end up hurting herself. Plus, you'll need me to see the future and whether or not you'll walk into a trap."

This comment earned a death glare from Vulga and a stifled laugh from Roy, who had decided not to go.

Hugo bowed out of going along gracefully and politely- as well as Edward. However, Sebastian decided to come along.

"_It'll be nice not getting shoved into different rooms every now and then,"_ Sebastian commented in my ear quietly.

I blushed furiously at the insane thought of the two in a room… Shaking the thought out of my head, we then decided to make a list, just so things could be smoother.

Meanwhile, Link was squinting in the distance, trying to see something that wasn't there while Ike stared at him in pity.

"You really can't see anything, can you?" asked Ike quietly.

Link turned, and his once bright blue eyes were now a misty color- as if a white sheet had covered his hurt and unseeing eyes.

"No…" he replied. He turned to a wall, as if hoping that Vanessa was there and asked, "Where's my wife?"

"You're wife is safe and sound at home. The toadlings at Peach's Castle have her under surveillance. I believe Impa is watching over her just in case if she decides to sneak out and come here."

Link's misty eyes widened. "Will she try-?"

"-From what I'm seeing so far, no. She's not going anywhere. I believe she is cooperating to their pleas and demands."

Link nodded and remained silent for the rest of the time we were there.

I was positioned by the window, my heart rate slightly increasing at the sight of the sun setting slowly…

"The ghosts should be coming out now…" Scarlet hummed next to me.

I jumped to life and looked to her, eyes wide. I nodded as I saw Dark strap on his sword belt. I then noticed that Raven (Dark's sword) was sharpened and he looked to me in despair before standing by the door- along with Vulga, Vanessa, Sebastian, Marth and Evangeline.

"Peach isn't going?" asked Evangeline in surprise.

Marth shook her head. "I won't allow her to be put in danger again. I believe it is safer if she stayed here with Ike. Ike is very responsible and seems to have certain…" I noticed that Marth went silent for a split second, a hesitation you could miss, "_feeling_ for her. I believe that this feeling will keep her safe."

Holy crap, this guy was a damn good sport. I was guessing that Marth knew that having Princess Peach here would sever all ties with Marth and make her completely devoted to Ike, but he couldn't risk her life by taking her with him. Smart kid.

That's when Vulga's face went from a grin to a frown. "Responsibility? Ike has a responsibility the size of an ant- as well as a brain. Don't depend on him for anything."

Vanessa suddenly put her hands on her tiny waist and stood in a sassy pose. "I don't know why you're such a grudge against him, Vulgar. What Ike did to Caroline was _not _his fault!" Vanessa hissed.

"What about me?"

We all turned to see Caroline stroll in, her hands tucked behind the curtain of her cloak.

Vanessa faked a smile, showing all of her pointy and pearly-white teeth. "We were just discussing about how you weren't going."

"Yeah…" Caroline wandered. "I was thinking about that too. Should I go?"

"No," I rejected.

Now all eyes were on me.

"If she goes, she might get hurt also, either that or kidnapped," I said quickly, looking to Vulga for help.

She looked at me, puzzled, but then she understood. "Freesia's right. That's how we all got split up in the first place. The ghosts sought a way to split us up and we all were determined to find each other. I think it's safer to just have a small group."

"But can't they just come back here?" asked Marth.

Scarlet's eyes widened. "No way! What if the King Ghost decided to scramble the mansion again? It'd take twice as long and it would NOT be worth the trouble."

Caroline pouted slightly, but she got the concept: she wasn't going.

"I wish there was another way," I said apologetically, but the girl just shrugged.

"It's not a problem. I was just checking."

Caroline walked out and Scarlet looked out the window. The sun had finally set. Scarlet's eyes closed and she placed a hand on the door knob.

"It's time. The ghosts have been awakened."

_~Ike~_

The group left as soon as the sun hit the floor. I walked back into the main room where everyone had decided to hang out and stay in. Ness was curled on the couch, stroking his bat gingerly, and Edward was by the window, staring up at the now darkening sky. Roy was in Scarlet's old room, sprawled on his own bed, sleeping and snoring like a dragon in his cave after a long, tiring day. Princess Peach fidgeted with the hem of her pink dress and Caroline strolled in, looking obviously upset. My heart clenched sickeningly at the sight of her.

_I remembered those pink eyes… the soft hair that begged to be touched… the intensity of our love because we both knew it was forbidden…_

I shook my head, hating that I was getting distracted. I had snapped out of it completely though, when Link walked in and smacked his head against the door that lead into this room.

Peach sighed, walked over, and opened it for him. His soft reply was a thank you and he walked in. The princess sighed, and then retired to Freesia's old room and slowly, but surely, Caroline followed. Ness walked off to Scarlet's room and Edward silently followed, closing Scarlet's door after himself.

Link was sitting on the couch, unaware that the others had left.

"If you want to, you can join them," Link replied in a gentle voice.

My eyes widened. Okay, so maybe he _was_ aware that they all left.

"Isn't it funny?" asked Link questioningly.

I didn't understand what he meant. "Huh?"

"Isn't it funny," he repeated, but carried on, "that whenever a blind man enters the room, the people that can see scatter into groups away from the person? It's like I'm a disease now…"

I shook my head, though I knew he probably couldn't see it. "They aren't avoiding you," I assured him, "they just… well, things aren't going as we planned."

Link turned his head slightly, and looked puzzled. "How did you plan it?"

I shrugged and sat on the seat across from him. "I guess we were all just thinking about coming in, getting you and Mario, getting the other people from the Smash World and splitting. We weren't planning on making any real detours."

Link laughed and shook his head. "I expected it to be that easy when I first set on the quest against Ganondorf."

It then turned dead silence.

Link himself had never talked to anyone about his journey. His annoying fairy, Navi, had disappeared to Goddess-knows-where and Queen Zelda had made it a confidential topic to discuss. But even if, everything about his journey was… Dark and full of pain. However, my thoughts were not spoken aloud and Link had carried on.

"I realized that I had to go through all of these dungeons and bosses. I had to get three stones just to get a sword that could fight against evil. Not only that, but I had to play songs to get to wherever or get whatever I needed. I had to make sure that my stamina was at a nice level and I had to save so many people… It was frustrating," Link laughed slightly and I heard the slight tint of nostalgia hit the tone in his voice. "Then after time traveling _seven years ahead,_ I learned that there were all of these puzzles and even _more _temples, songs, and bosses. I figured out that I had to steal a _horse _to get to places."

He laughed again and I smiled a little, until I then saw his face break into pieces.

"And then there came the part where I saw Zelda get taken away by Ganondorf. The feeling was so…" he paused, then replied, "heart-breaking."

"I know what that's like," I muttered silently.

Then he closed his eyes, probably not hearing what I had just said. "I've lost friends too. _So many of them_… They all had a duty. But I had one too… _We were all forced in the circle and reigns of death_. The closest friends I had died and their spirits awakened as sages…"

"That should be good though," I stated. "You haven't lost them entirely. So really, it's not that sad."

Link nodded and looked up to the sky that wasn't there. "Then," he paused, "do you know what's truly depressing?"

I didn't respond, but he turned his face to me, his once heroic blue eyes dark and dead. I realized that tears were threatening to fall in his eyes and swallowed. I shook my head (and mentally hit myself for thinking that he could see such a movement), and he replied.

"The truly depressing fact that I'm forced to face is that, through all of this, I'm now going to have children that _I will never see_. I've almost forgotten my wife's face because it's been so long. Ike," he inhaled, his chest shaking, "slowly, but surely… I-I'm losing _everything."_

Then, the man began to cry.

I'm _not_ shitting you, Link, the Hero of Time, began to _cry _in front of _me._ I felt awkward. I've never been in a situation like this before. Usually I'd smack the guys upside their heads and tell 'em to stop, but this guy… this guy was _blind. _

And not only that, but he was a hero. Didn't he deserve to have the best? Shouldn't I be the one blind or something? Goddesses, this guy was going to be a freaking _father. _

I stood up and sat next to the crying man, gently forcing his head on my shoulder. Stupidest move in the history of moves, but it was all I could think of.

"_If any God or Goddess or whatever is out there," _I prayed to myself, _"please, help this poor man find his way." _

_**A/N: Holy crap this was long…**_

_**Freesia: And depressing –sniffle sniffle- **_

_**Sebastian: -throws aside third box of tissues- Gosh, I haven't cried that much since…**_

_**Dark: You torture my brother T___T **_

_**Me: Uhhhhh, before Dark decides to slice me into pieces… Please review! You will get cookies if you do! :D And please forgive me for any moronic mistakes or facts, I'm updating this at eleven thirty at night, so you can guess where my mind is. XD  
**_


	17. Possessed Smashers Part I

_**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I know, I'm able to update a lot faster now due to the fact that my school work is getting easier again (all hail the summer time!) and I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewer's including Meerkatgirl13, TwilightQueenMidna, and Anime-LOL-skittles. **_

_**And to Meerkatgirl13- I promise I'll try not to hurt Link anymore. **_

_**Link: Yeah, right. **_

_**Me: -throws pillow at head- hee hee! **_

_Chapter 17- Possessed Smashers Part I_

_~Freesia~ _

We left the room and Scarlet held the flashlight up for us to see.

"We should go this way," Evangeline said, pointing down the left hall. "I smell a trace of Luigi's sweat."

Dark looked up at her, his face clearly confused.

However Evangeline just shrugged. "He sweats a lot when he's scared."

Vulga looked over to me, but I shrugged. We began to walk down the long hall until we heard two people screaming. Vanessa's head snapped in that direction.

"This way!" she cried out, charging down the hall to the right of us.

We followed her, or at least tried to. Vanessa turned down the next hall and soon we did also, but we were then confronted by three different halls branching out.

"Oh crap," Vulga moaned. "Which way did she go?"

_~Flashback~_

"_Freesia, which way did Zelda go?" asked the voice in my room. _

_I must've been seven at the time and flipped over on my bed to see my older brother playing my favorite videogame. The Legend of Zelda (of course) Ocarina of Time. _

_James Strike was fourteen years old and was close to beating the game, but now Princess Zelda had to lead his character (Link) out of the castle that was flying to pieces. _

_I hummed a little and noticed that he was in the lower levels, and the princess was gone. I stole the controller from him and walked around a little hummed a little more until we found her- standing in front of a barred door. _

"_There she is. Try to stick to her side after this and get your sword ready. Two Stalfos are going to try killing you and they'll put Zelda in a ring of fire." _

_James leaned back on the bed post and smiled at me, his brown eyes and blonde curls gleaming in the dim light. _

"_Thanks, lil' one." _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"Freesia?"

I blinked and returned to the present. I stared down the dark halls of this cursed mansion once more as Dark leaned forward to see if I was okay, his brow was furrowed. Another scream sounded and I then knew which way to go.

"Let's go down this way," I said, pointing to the middle hall way.

Vulga nodded and we ran down that hall- no questions asked. We then reached a blue door rimmed in red, the key to the door in its lock. A despairing call for help was heard.

"Is that Vanessa?" I asked Vulga.

She nodded. "Unless there's another girl that screams like a dying cat…"

Dark rolled his eyes and I cracked a nervous smile. I was about to put my hand on the door knob until Marth's hand caught my wrist, restraining it from touching the handle.

"I don't like this," said Marth stated suddenly, his blue eyes full of fear.

Evangeline turned to him. "Her scent is thick here- if we leave, they could move her to another spot. Or worse- possessed," she said quickly. "And her scent is not the only one that I've detected here."

"Luigi?" asked Dark, his red eyes widening.

Evangeline nodded. "There are three scents here. Vanessa's, obviously, Luigi has a thin scent here so maybe he came here earlier. However, there's also another scent. I believe it smells like…" Evangeline's nose wrinkled as she concentrated, "it's either the ocean water or it's… a fresh summer day?"

Vulga raised an eyebrow in wonder and I shrugged. "Whatever it is, let's hope it isn't possessed."

I put my hand on the door and turned the knob. Inhaling, I stepped into the room...

_~Flashback~ _

"_Don't be scared Freesia. Dad's just having a hard day today," James cooed in my ear. _

_I was ten this time and my dad had just received the news that grandma (his mom) had died. He was really emotional and irritated, but the most ironic thing- was that it was father's day. And before her dying breath, she told her only son "Happy Father's Day… My son."_

_I didn't remember how I knew, maybe James had told me that or maybe I overheard my mom while she was having an emotional breakdown… _

_I had my hand on the knob of his door and my scattered brain reminded me that my mom, who really _was_ having an emotional breakdown, locked herself in my brother's bathroom. _

"_I'm scared James," I whispered. "What if he gets mad at me?" _

_Seventeen-year-old James turned me around to face him, but my hand was still on the door. In my hands I held the locket grandma had given me, which I had intended on giving my dad as a kind of peace offering. _

_Or something like that. _

"_He won't get mad at you. And if he does, I'll be right outside. I'll be ready to save you," assured James, pulling me into a hug. _

_I inhaled his deep scent of clovers and cooked apples as I hugged him and let his blonde curls trace the frame of my face. His hand squeezed mine and I turned the knob. I inhaled deeply and stepped into the room._

_~End of Flashback~ _

"Freesia- LOOK OUT!" screamed Dark.

I was suddenly shoved forward and when I hit the floor I heard the sounds of screams and the bone-chilling, high-pitched laugh of two children. I turned my head and completely flipped over as the door slammed itself shut. I looked up to see two little boys, hand-in-hand, with blue and pink outfits on.

"Freesia!"

I looked above my head to see Dark and the rest of the crew in a human-sized bird cage. I stood and looked up at them in fear. Turning my head to the twins, I swallowed deeply and prepared myself for anything that was thrown at me.

"Hello!" said the one in the pink.

"My name-" carried on the blue.

"-Is Henry-"

"-And I'm Orville!"

I blinked as they completed each others sentences. It strangely reminded me of Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.

"Would you like-"

"-To play Hide n' Seek-"

"-With us?"

I looked up at my friends. A plan was concocting itself in my brain, but the waves of ideas weren't coming in that strongly. "I… Can I have time to think about it?"

The twins nodded and smiled.

"We need a break too-" the blue sighed.

"-These smelly ice-climbing bodies are tiring!" laughed the pink.

"And if you ever want to tell us your answer-"

"-Just shake the rattle-"

"-On Henry's bed-"

"-If you can find out-"

"-Which one it is!"

"And if you play Hide and Seek-"

"-With us-"

"-We'll hide-"

"And you'll seek!"

"-And if you can find out-"

"-Where we are-"

"-We'll let your dollies free!"

"But only if you win-"

"-No cheating is allowed-"

"-And if you do cheat-"

The two twins then said in a suddenly deadpanned unison: "We get to keep your dolls for eternity."

They faded away and left me in the room. I exhaled in relief and looked up at them. "You _morons! _What did I tell you about running off?" I hissed.

"Uhm, last I could recall, you didn't _tell any of us not to run off!" _hissed Vanessa back.

There was a scream of pain and a loud growl from her as I backed up to see what was going on.

There was a small bed in the center of the cage and Marth was tied to one bar with chains. Dark had his hands tied with rope against the bars and he looked down at me in fear. Vulga and Vanessa were having a kicking war on the bed as I noticed that they were tied back to back. Evangeline sat cross-legged on the floor, unbound, her eyes squinting angrily at the second bird-cage beside them that was covered with a velvet curtain.

"Dark, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

My love nodded his head. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to strike a deal with them," I told him.

"Strike a deal…?" Dark shook his head. "Freesia, I don't get it."

Vanessa then spoke in a dull tone: "She means that she's going to play their little game. But here are the exceptions- if she wins, they must tell her who blinded Link and where Mario is located- no questions asked."

Dark looked behind himself a little, and then turned his full head to me, his eyes turning a crimson red. "No."

That solid and angry answer made me flinch. I then crossed my arms and leaned on one leg. "That's a very straight-forward answer, Darkling, but may I remind you," I said, adding a very weak smirk on my face, "you're in a cell. And I'm not." I turned to the bed and sighed at the sight of two blue and red beds.

"Freesia…"

I turned and looked up again at Dark. "Yes, love?"

I could see the internal struggle and heard his voice clearly in my mind.

"Don't do this." 

The desperation in his thought wave ripped off a piece of my soul. _"I have to save you. I won't lose you again." _

"I don't want to either." 

"_Is Luigi up there with you?" _I asked, suddenly and randomly, hoping to change the subject.

It worked and Dark released the bars and turned to view the cage next to him. He then turned back and shook his head.

"Either that or he's in the cage next to us. But I don't care. Right now, I'm concerned about you and I don't want you to get hurt in front of me." 

"I'm not going to get hurt, Dark," I said aloud by accident.

Dark was now glaring. "Freesia, I swear to the goddesses above, if you get hurt I will-"

"-Just let the lady do what she has to do, Dark," interrupted Evangeline, "it's obvious that she's going to win anyways. She's witty and smart and she's against two possessed Smashers-"

"What?" Marth cut her off in shock. "Who are they?"

"Ice climbers… Oh, by the way, you want to get the rattle on the left, if you decide to free us anytime soon," called back Evangeline, deadpanned.

I turned again and touched the rattle. Shaking it for good measure, I then felt the small breeze of their arrival.

I turned to face what could be, my doom.

_**A/N: OMG this chapter is long…**_

_**Freesia: And there's a part 2!! :D **_

_**Me: That's coming up very soon, though. I hope O.o So much school-work T_T  
**_

_**Dark: Wonderful... **_

_**Link: Has anyone seen my hat? I can't see anything you know…**_

_**ME: -throws hat at head, making sure there's a brick inside of it- btw, please forgive me of any misspellings and if you're confused on any parts I'd be glad to explain the parts to you!!! :)**_


	18. Possessed Smashers Part II

_**A/N: Hello!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't really have much to say right now O.O **_

_**Dark: Thank the goddesses…**_

_**Me: -throws brick at head-**_

_**~Disclaimer~ You want a disclaimer? Seriously? GO LOOK AT THE OTHER CHAPTERS. IT CLEARLY STATES THAT I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR SSBB!!!! Thanks for understanding, have a nice day **_____

_Chapter 18- Possessed Smashers: Part II_

_~Sebastian~ _

God, I hated bird cages. Whether it was small or big… Damnit! I was angry and pissed off. I wish Edward were here… That goddamned mutant would be the death of me!

That stupid, sexy, and irresistible mutant…

UGH.

I can't believe he actually let me go… Shouldn't _he_ be the one chasing after _me_?

Great, now I'm bitching at myself again. This is SO not normal for a guy like me… A gay guy, that is…

"Seb?" came the soft voice of Freesia.

I leaned forward and backward, trying to crane my neck and see her. "You're going to have to talk louder, Freesh, I can't see you…"

"Never mind then," came her reply.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bar at the sound of a shaking rattle. The whoosh of the ghosts return and the chilling sound of their voices made my skin crawl.

"_So you've decided to play with us?" _asked a voice.

Freesia replied with a soft and noticeably terrified "yes" and it began.

They cheered in happiness. _"Great! Now let's go over the rules!"_

"_Rule number one! We promise not to cheat as long as you don't cheat-"_

'_-And in order to win you have to find both of us-"_

"_-and you have all the time in the world!" _

"_Rule number two! No cheating whatsoever or we get to keep your dolls forever!" _

I growled in a light huff. So I was a doll? These kids were SO ignorant…

"_Rule number three! If we win we keep your dollies! And you of course," _purred one gently.

I saw Dark twitch and a growl tore out of his throat, his red eyes flashing dangerously. The ghosts ignored him and carried on. _"Rule number four! You have to wait outside while we hide and all you have to do is count to ten- whatever tempo you wish." _

There was silence and Freesia's gentle tone sang through the room. "What's in it for me? If I win?"

There was a silence and a sly voice drawled itself out: _"You choose whatever stakes you wish to bet. But only three wishes we will grant to you!" _

"_No exceptions to whatever you ask, as well!" _

I could hear the wheels in Freesia's head spinning incredibly fast.

"Okay…" she contemplated slowly, "if I win, I want _everyone_ out of the cages freed, including the one in the covered cage. I also want to know where Mario and the rest of the Smashers are kept in the house- a map would be suitable. And third… I want Link to have his sight back."

Was she insane? Wasn't she going to find out who's in charge of this damned place? Didn't she want the trapped ghosts to move on?

"If I lose," she carried on, interrupting my thoughts, "I want my friends freed, but you can keep me here for eternity- soul and all."

Dark hissed louder than before. "What the hell are you thinking!?" he shouted. "Are you insane!? Why are you doing this to me Freesia!? Do you want to send me to an early grave!?"

"That, Darkling, would not be logical, nor a wise decision. The situation we're in is hardly a place to discuss about death," came back Freesia's retort.

Dark went silent and the ghosts greedily agreed to the offer she gave to them.

"_Now if you'll just step outside… don't count until we shout for you too!"_

There was a shuffle of Freesia's footsteps and the door slammed shut. The ghosts in the possessed bodies of what Evangeline called the 'ice climbers' flew up and grinned at us.

"_Sorry, guys, but to avoid Freesia from winning, we have to put a curtain over you so you can't see." _

"Then unveil it when Freesia comes back in," demanded Dark, his red eyes glowing brightly.

"_No can do, buddy. That's considered cheating." _

"HOW-"

"_YOU CAN START COUNTING NOW!" _shouted the ice climber in blue.

The pink one turned around, an evil smile on the possessed bodies face. "_And don't worry. We promise not to kill your precious doll when we win. She actually may end up being very… useful." _

Dark roared in anger and was about to strangle the disgusting creature before the curtain fell over us, leaving us in eternal darkness once more.

We then heard Freesia's voice through the darkness.

"**One."**

"IF YOU TOUCH HER IN THAT WAY OR EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HER, I SWEAR TO DIN AND EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY I WILL MAKE THIS PLACE A LIVING HELL FOR YOU!!" Dark screamed in rage.

Vulga sighed in despair and Marth whimpered. The voice outside began to pick up the pace in counting and I couldn't help but feel silently enraged as well. Was she out of her mind? Didn't Freesia know that these ghosts were going to cheat?

The door flew open and Freesia stepped in, muttering in a deadpan: "Ready or not, here I come."

We heard her walk across the floorboards and the sound of things began to move.

"I can't hear her," cried out Dark in desperation, "her thoughts have been disconnected…"

"It's called a spell, Dark," snorted Vanessa. "It doesn't allow you to send any thoughts or sounds to the person on the other side. But thanks to my goddess and vampire and fairy powers, I can still connect with Freesia."

"Really?" asked Vulga.

Vanessa nodded as I peered through the darkness. "I know exactly where they hid as well, but I don't want to risk Freesia's life…"

"She already _is _risking her life," I retorted, "and if you have any goddamned self-respect, then help this girl win. Even a slight hint would be good enough!"

There was silence and I realized that I had never defended Freesia since we got here… I guess I was used to it. Before when Freesia had gone 'insane', people picked on her and treated her a lot different than before.

I was there and she begged me to help her out. Despite our differences, I truly had not forgiven myself for the pain I had caused her previously, but she kept assuring me that it was okay. I then confessed to her that I only made out with a ton of girls was because… I wasn't straight.

She was shocked at first (because who wouldn't be?) and she then laughed.

"Wow, Seb," she chuckled, "didn't see that coming…"

But that simple remark sparked the new friendship between me and her.

However, the reason why she was on an emotional rollercoaster constantly was because her parents, including her good-for-nothing brother James, disowned her and completely severed ties with her.

They didn't even have the decency to come to her graduation.

And one day, when the entire school severely pissed me off because of all of the nasty rumors, I punched the girl that had been enemies with Freesia since that started and continued the rumors, got suspended and rejoiced when the girl was expelled for lying to the Principal's face.

I stayed loyally to Freesia's side and we had eventually become room mates since my parents moved and since Freesia had nowhere to stay.

But to cut that awful story short, I had taken Freesia under my wing as a friend to another and we became family after that.

The curtain was suddenly unveiled and we blinked at the sudden sunlight. The ghosts stared down at us hard and Freesia had her hands on her hips victoriously.

"You… You won?" gasped Dark in shock.

Freesia nodded. "I could smell them… easy as a dog trying to find food on a hot Sunday."

I looked to Vanessa questioningly, but she shook her head- _she had not communicated with Freesia at all… _

"How long did that take?" asked Vulga to herself in wonder.

"Approximately two minutes, fourteen seconds. Record time in the history of finding hiding ghosts," replied Vanessa in an impressed voice.

"SHE CHEATED!" screeched one ghost. "NOW YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF CHEATING!!!"

The ghosts circled her and she dove under a table as they began to throw their toys at her. One struck her in the head and a baseball bat hit her back. Screaming, she held her hands up at the ill-tempered children, the only defense she had left.

"Sore losers!" I shouted. "Leave her alone! It was fair!"

I looked over at Dark, who was now desperate. His knuckles were white against the bars and his red eyes were wide at the shock and terror at what they were doing to his beloved.

And that's when the curtain flew off of the cage next to us. A toy car was thrown at Freesia, but it suddenly shattered into pieces by a light blue arrow soaring right through it. The bars broke free from the other cage and Evangeline stood suddenly, throwing herself against the bars beside Link as well. Out of the cage came a bird.

No wait… that is _not_ a bird! Is that a… no way… that's an angel!

_~Freesia~ _

I didn't know what the fuck those ghosts were thinking, I won fair and square. Sore losers…

They threw their toys at me and I was cut by the sharp metal of one toy. Then a shoe was planted right in my face and I fell forward. I looked up dizzily at the shoe and noticed that it was brown and too small for any natural being. There was a sudden, shattering sound and I looked behind my shoulder to see another being fly through the air.

His eyes shone in the dark and behind the blue eyes were pure anger and hatred. The golden bow was held in his strong grip and he flew through the air, his white wings glowing as the moonbeams from the window hit against each individual feather.

His golden crown of leaves nestled in the scruffy and slightly grown-out hair and his mouth which was set in a firm line. The dark brown gloves he wore in his hands gently pulled back another arrow and aimed directly at the ghosts. Before they had time to disappear, he released the arrow and the evil soul left one of the ice climber's bodies and shattered into pieces.

The ice climber passed out on the floor and the chain holding the bird cage that contained my friends had snapped and fallen to the floor. Landing on its side the door was immeadiatley kicked open and out jumped Dark Link, who began to race to my side.

The enraged possessed body of another ice climber kicked me hard on the temple and the world spun. I refused to black out, but I held out my hands- the only protection I had left.

_~Sebastian~ _

The cage fell and we all toppled from where we were and landed- quite painfully might I add- on each other's ribs.

Marth moaned before he actually passed out when Vanessa fell on him and Vulga screeched in pain when Vanessa's leg was nearly hammered into her ribs. No one could express the pain I was in though, because (by some misfortune or maybe a twisted luck) everyone landed _on top of me._

However, I noticed that Dark was hanging onto one of the bars above us, trying desperately trying not to fall. I prayed that he wouldn't too, because if one more body fell onto me I would definitely die of pain.

I bit my lip hard and my eyes were squeezed shut until the bodies began to move. I heard the cage door get kicked open and opened my eyes again to see that Dark expertly lifted himself up against the cell and smacked his foot hard into it.

The mutants then did something I really didn't expect.

Vanessa stood on top of Marth and she closed her eyes, as if to concentrate on something. There was a _snap,_ a tear of clothing, and a _pop_ and a pair of colorful wings snapped out of Vanessa's shoulder-blades.

Before I could say anything, she grabbed Marth's waist, threw his over her shoulder and shot like a bullet through the open door. More sounds were heard and Evangeline had already grabbed me and held me close to her chest.

Vulga had already popped out her wings and we were flying into the air- a terrifying experience I'll never forget.

Freesia was out on the floor, her eyes black and threatening to shut while her head bleeding profusely and Dark was at her side, his eyes glowing once more in panic.

"You know what," began Evangeline in a soft tone, "I'm starting to believe that she does this just to give Dark a heart attack."

I scoffed. "Join the club."

There was a sound of another scream and another body hit the floor.

We all looked over to see that the angel took down the ice climbers with his arrow and he landed, his head bowed in a form of grace.

A growl purred in Vulga's chest and Evangeline set me on the floor.

"Vanessa, take Marth back to the room," commanded Vulga over her shoulder. "Dark, take Freesia as well and go quickly. I'm sure Scarlet won't mind healing Freesia again."

They nodded and began to leave the room. I noticed that Vanessa picked up a shoe and held onto it tightly as the blue door swung open.

Vulga looked down at the ice climbers and called softly to Evangeline. "Take these two as well."

Evangeline nodded and collected the small beings in her arms, and left the room discreetly.

It fell silent and Vulga's wings were still outstretched as I stood behind her.

The angel stared back into Vulga's slightly-darker-and-creepier-than-Dark-Link's eyes and the bow split in two, now taking the look as a sword.

The growl in Vulga grew louder, as if in warning, and she hissed as her body crouched in an attack position. But before she could do anything, I stepped in between them casually and stared at the winged boy in curiosity.

"Hi! My name is Sebastian- what's yours?"

_**A/N: Wow. This is definitely my longest chapter ever written… It's almost five pages long… WEELLLLLL, I hope you all liked it! Since Spring Break just started, I hope I'll be able to update faster!! Please forgive me of any misspellings and if your confused on any parts, just tell me and I'll try to make it clearer for ya'll. **_

_Reviews are hugs, candies, and rainbows!_


	19. The New Father

_Chapter 19- The New Father_

Link sat there on the couch with Ike, who was half-sprawled across Link's lap asleep. The blind man kept his hands on the warrior's back, his head tilted back at a comfortable angle, his unseeing eyes closed. His breathing was paced and controlled while he slept, but his hand gave an uncomfortable twitch and without his knowing- the triforce began to glow.

The door flew open and smacked against the wall loudly and Link's eyes flew open. His head snapped forward and he pushed Ike off of him, hoping that the sleeping man would wake up. His master sword was brandished out of its sheath instantly.

"State your business or I'll cut you to pieces!" he stated, trying his hardest not to shake.

There was a despairing sigh. "My dear brother, if we were not friends to this day, I would've killed you on the spot!"

"Dark?" asked Link cluelessly, withdrawing his sword by an inch.

"The hell it is!" spoke another voice. "Where's the light switch?"

Another door opened. "I think the electricity's off…"

It was Scarlet's voice.

"Woah," came Roy's voice. "What the hell happened to you guys? You look like a bloody mess…"

"MARTH!" shrieked the voice of Peach. (Link didn't have to double-think for her voice…)

"He should be waking up in awhile… We kind of squished the air out of him…"

There was a snort in the background. "Thanks for making us feel fat, Vanessa. If anything, that's just the thing to make me feel better and less self-centered about my weight."

"Hey, it's not my fault. I told you to lay off of the meat-"

"Shut up!" she interjected.

"Hey Dark?" spoke a softer voice. "Can you set me down, please?" That voice _had _to belong to Freesia. Link would bet his deku nuts on that…

"No," Dark said stubbornly, interrupting Link's thoughts.

"Dark, the cuts not that deep… I feel perfectly fine. You're fussing over nothing," Freesia's firm voice stated.

"She's right you know… What was she struck with?" asked Scarlet.

"A toy car," Dark said.

There was an awkward silence and Link had put his sword away.

"Don't ask," groaned Marth's voice. "Oh God, I feel like shit… What happened? Are we back?"

"Set him down on the couch there- Ness, guide Link somewhere where he won't get hurt or in the way, please," ordered Scarlet.

A small hand gripped Link's hand and pulled him aside.

_~Freesia~ _

"_Dark, I swear to Din, put me down!" _I thought angrily to Dark.

"No. You went against two twins that were the age of five, made a deal with them, won, and almost DIED. I won't put you down until you swear not to get hurt again," Dark thought back at me.

I growled angrily. _"You know I can't make that promise. And it's not my fault I always get hurt!" _

"**Uhhhh, guys?" **Farore's voice spoke nervously, **"Sorry to break the love bicker, but uhh… Zelda's going through labor now-"**

"WHAT!?"

Heads looked our way and I finally managed to free myself from Dark Link's stubborn grip.

"Shit!" I cried out in pain and fear when I landed hard on my palms. I turned to Scarlet. "When does the sun rise!?"

Scarlet's eyes widened. "In about three hours…" then, her eyes narrowed, "why?"

I grabbed Link's hand and dragged him to the open door. "We're leaving!"

Dark's protesting voice broke through my cluttering mind. "Wait, Freesia, we should explain it first-"

"IF WE WAIT ANY LONGER IT'LL BE TOO LATE, DARK," I said loudly.

"What's going on!?" asked Link. The poor boy's hand was shaking in mine.

"Zelda's in labor right now!" I said loudly.

Din sighed in the back of my mind and she muttered quietly: _"I TOLD you, you should've waited, Farore. Now they're all in a fuss-"_

"We should be, Din! This is Link's kids we're talking about!" I shouted loudly.

At this moment, Link was so confused, that he couldn't think about anything straight without getting a massive head ache.

"If it's alright," Hugo said, stepping forward, "I will take Link back to the Mushroom Kingdom within an hour. That won't be too late, will it?"

Damn that mutant's adorable tilt of the head.

Damn it all.

"That'll be a perfect timing, actually," I said with a calmer tone.

"Link, are you ready?" asked Hugo.

We all looked to Link now, who hadn't said much since… hell, when _was _the last time he said something?

His eyes were wide and a smile began to form on his lips. "I'm going to be a father?"

Scarlet turned to Hugo before anyone could respond. "The bedroom window's open! Get out of here before it's too late!"

Hugo nodded and sprouted green wings with black swirls on it and before anyone could move, they flew out of the mansion and to the Mushroom Kingdom.

We were all waiting now, our fingers crossed before the door burst open. Vulga, Sebastian, and a boy with wings came in.

Seb frowned when Roy sat back on the couch with a thump. "Oh, it's just you."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Well, don't be too enthused that I'm back."

Vulga then looked to Vanessa, a confused look on her face at the sudden comment. "Status report?"

Vanessa stood and gave her report. "We came back, just as you told us to. Marth has awoken and the two ice climbers are doing fine. Other than that, Freesia's head is in perfect shape, Dark's mind is at ease, Edward is worrying himself to death in the bedroom and Ike has been asleep this whole time- even though we were louder than a thousand banshees screaming at once."

"Well, that's expected," Caroline said suddenly, making everyone jump and look at her. "He was always a deep sleeper…"

There was an awkward pause before Vanessa carried on with her report.

"Aaaanywaaays, Hugo's not here because he had to take Link back to the Mushroom Kingdom-"

"Why?" interjected Sebastian.

"I was getting to that," snapped back Vanessa. "Queen Zelda's in labor and Link had to leave immeadiatley. End of report."

"A faithful husband," snorted Vulga, rolling her ruby eyes, "how cute."

Sebastian looked over everyone's heads and found Edward, staring at him and smiling softly.

They pushed gently past several people before they stopped in front of each other. I looked away, not wanting to be rude and stare.

"So what now?" I asked, breaking the silence and drawing almost everyone's attention back on me. "Do we wait for Link to come back or should we rest up a bit and try to find out more answers tomorrow?"

Vulga shrugged. "Maybe we should rest up a bit… Oh! And I almost forgot!" She turned back to the white-winged boy and pointed to him. "This is Pit! He's one of the smashers and was stuck in that curtained cage."

We all greeted him and Vulga pointed at everyone, saying their names to him.

"My crew is the group of black coats… That's Vanessa, over there is Evangeline and Caroline's the only one with pink eyes… Hugo's not here right now, I'll introduce you to him later- Edward is… gone. And my guess is that you haven't seen Romeo anywhere so…" wandered Vulga. She turned to our group now and pointed at me. "That's Freesia, there's Dark Link, Link's off playing house with his wife-in-labor, Roy's over there… Oh, wait; you already know all of the smashers, don't you?"

Pit shrugged. "Sorta. I don't know him, though," he said, pointing to the still snoring Ike.

Vulga chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's keep it that way."

A light grin almost formed on Pit's face, but he quickly concealed it before anyone could see it.

"Well," sighed Roy, "I'm off to bed."

"Ditto," replied Ness.

"I guess I should too…" Dark called, giving me a peck on the cheek and jumping over the couch Ike was sleeping on. He turned before walking and pointed a finger at me. "You better go to sleep. Or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what?" I interrupted with a sly grin on my face.

Dark gave me a grin- that same grin that he's always had since the beginning. "Just go to sleep." He turned away and walked into the room, closing the door behind himself.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'boys' before walking into the separate room which was officially the girls' room and left the door open for the other girls.

Everyone migrated into the rooms and the only people left in the room were me, Ike, and Pit. I turned to Pit, who still remained frozen by the front door.

"It'll be awhile until you get used to the guys... They won't do anything to offend you, but if they do, they're probably just kidding anyways. That's how they are," I told him. I turned and made my way to the door until I stopped. "And if Dark gets on your case or anything? Just tell me and I think I'll be able to set him straight." With a wink, I walked into the girls' bedroom and closed the door.

I heard Pit go into the other room and we closed the door at the same time

And the only thing that remained the same?

Ike was still sleeping on the couch.

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it!!! Please don't forget to review! And I'm sorry for any misspellings and so on and so forth. This chapter was… slow. T__T **_


	20. Madame Clairvoya's Visit

**_~Disclaimer~ I don't own Legend of Zelda… Or Super Smash Brothers Brawl… I only own the idea and the added characters. _**

_Chapter 20- Madame Clairvoya's Visit_

_~Freesia~ _

I was probably the only person awake now. It was… strange how we had gotten here so far. It seemed like yesterday when this whole mess had started. When I had received that necklace from that woman in the middle of the alley… Impa, was her name I think.

But wait… where did she go?

My eyes widened. How could we have forgotten the little old lady that started it all?

I sat up, feeling slightly guilty for forgetting everything about her, until I heard a soft knock on the door. Tilting my head, I got out of the bed and advanced towards the door.

"_Hurry, hurry, hurry, we've not much time…" _

I opened the door in a slight fling, but saw nothing on the other side. I could've sworn that the knock was on this door… I heard a soft knock on the door all the way across the room. Goosebumps formed on my skin and a shiver crept up my spine as I listened carefully. Ike's soft snore echoed around the room, and the knocking continued.

"_Hurry, hurry, hurry, we've not much time. Better hurry, hurry, hurry before the sun comes up and makes me fade…" _whispered the voice on the other side of the door. _  
_

I inched slowly towards the door and placed a hand on the knob. I withdrew my hand quickly- the knob was ice cold!

"_Freesia," _sang the bone-chilling voice, _"open the door… You need to open the door…" _

The almost hypnotic voice rolled over me in waves and once again, I put my hand on the knob. Cautiously, I opened it to see a blue light on the other side- then a pair of golden eyes.

It was Madame Clairvoya.

"Madame!" I gasped in a whisper.

She smiled at me gently and tried to hug me- but failed when she just moved right through me. Madame Clairvoya let out a sad sigh and turned back to me. "Hello Freesia. Now tell me darling… _what have you done to the twins?_"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"The twins, you silly girl! How were you able to get them to move on so easily?" asked the Madame in a singsong voice.

I shook my head. "I don't understand… Angel boy shot them with an arrow… they attacked me when I won a game of Hide and Seek, but I didn't know that they _moved on_."

"I know all about the deal, darling," whispered the Madame as she peeked over at the sofa to see Ike still asleep. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but shook it off and looked to me.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked.

"They came to me when I was trying to contact with the spirits again… You have no idea how long it took me to find this," muttered the slightly irritated ghost as she pulled out a scroll from behind herself.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Silly girl, it's the map of the mansion! Just as they promised!" she cried out cheerfully.

"Wait a minute, they're actually going along with the deal?" I asked in disbelief.

Madame Clairvoya nodded. "You helped them move on… Why wouldn't they help you?"

There was a heavy silence, but the Madame continued to walk. She opened the scroll and showed it to me. "Okay," she began, "so here's the map of the whole place. It's updated too, so if the mansion becomes jumbled up again like before? The map will rearrange itself for you. And you see the names in the rooms?" She pointed a thin, misty finger on the map and let it slide along the aged paper. I nodded and she carried on. "Those are the smasher's names… And the rooms where there in? That's where they're all being kept."

I smiled. "Awesome. So I just get everyone out of here and find out who did this to Mario and Link in the first place and we're done?"

Madame Clairvoya began to laugh. "Oh honey, it's not that easy! No one can escape this place. Not even the trapped spirits here."

"That's impossible! Link and Hugo got out of here easily…" I replied.

The Madame rolled her eyes. "That's because the _leader_ can't sense the mutants or the blinded hero."

"Who is this… _leader? _Why is he trapping all of these souls here? What is his intentions?" I asked the Madame, but she shook her head.

"I know not of the leader's intentions, nor do I know who he really is. All I know is that he has control over some of the ghosts, but that is only if they're willing to follow him… which most of them are…" Madame Clairvoya let out a despairing sigh. "The only way you can get out of here? You have to get out of here through the garden. There's a back gate there, but a bony pug dog is guarding the door there. I think the dog follows the leader…"

I put up a hand. "Don't bother explaining things to me now. I'll eventually find it out later anyways."

The Madame smiled at me broadly and nodded. "As you wish. But the sun is starting to come up, so I'll get going now…" Madame Clairvoya handed me the scroll, but a wave of nausea hit me. "Woah…"

"What's wrong darling?" she asked, her golden eyes swimming with worry.

I blinked once, twice, and began to see the images of my brother, James. "It's so weird," I chuckled. "I've been having these weird… memories of my brother lately…"

Madame Clairvoya's smile faded into curiosity. "You have a brother?"

"Yes," I replied, "but he's not here… He's back at home…" I felt a familiar lump in my throat and swallowed hard, remembering the time when James had left me...

"Hmmmnnn…. Maybe it's the ghosts of your past coming to haunt you…The leader is probably doing this to you to weaken you, but I'm not sure. I'll try to contact the spirits again for you to find out what's going on," the Madame reassured me. "But for now, I suggest you go back to sleep. You need it for tomorrow night." She drifted down the hall, but I called for her to stop.

In spite of the headache, I had forgotten to ask her one major thing. "When does Link get his eyesight back!"

Madame Clairvoya grinned lopsided at me. "The time will come! Patience, dear girl!" And before I could reply, the Madame raised a hand and snapped her fingers.

I awoke in the bed once more, except this time, I was alone, the sun was streaming into the room, and the scroll was clutched tightly in my hand.

_**A/N: Bwahahaha that ends this chapter! **_

_**Freesia: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**_

_**Me: I was… busy. School JUST ended you know. This leads us to summer! And also leads us to **_**faster updates!**_** Isn't that exciting!**_

_**Link: Totally…**_

_**Me: -throws brick at head- stop being such an emo boy!**_

_**Freesia: -sigh- Please R&R and forgive Ghosthunter013 of her mistakes and such. **_

_**Review Responses: **_

_**Meerkatgirl13- Haha thanks. Chaos is always needed when babies are on the way. ^_^**_

_**To All of the Others Who have Reviewed and Read this so Far… **_

_**A big thanks to you all! I know I have not updated in a while because I had finals for school and I had a BIG writers block (T_T). But have no fear, more updates are coming! Hopefully… LOL! **_


	21. His Fault

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything, except for my characters and the idea ^_^ _

_Chapter 21- His Fault_

_(A/N: Please rewind the setting back to the day of Freesia's graduation. You sort of have to in order to understand this chapter.)_

The sun was shining brightly that day… the day of Freesia's graduation.

James Strike straightened his tie and got out of his car, putting on the dark shades that he just bought that day. James' parents thought he had gone to a job interview, but they all knew what day it was. It was Freesia's graduation day. As James walked towards the entrance of the outside garden, he glanced and recognized the car he was parked across from.

It was Sebastian Acer's car.

James pulled out the graduation ticket from his back pocket and handed it to the exhausted old woman standing there. "Thanks," he spoke as she took his ticket.

The old woman tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "No problem."

James continued to walk in and he stood along in the back of the outside area, where he was unseen. And just in time too.

"_And here to make a speech for us is- Freesia Strike!" _

The whole crowd erupted into cheers as Freesia Strike strode onto the stage, her curled hair bouncing on her shoulders as she stepped behind the unusually large podium. James cracked a grin; Freesia was always a little short for her age. Her speech began and she paused several times (as if she were catching herself) when her speech accidentally drifted onto the subject of her family. James' heart tore at the seams and he looked away, ashamed of himself and his decisions. His little sister's speech ended and she raced to her seat, wobbling dangerously on the high heels that she wore. James noticed that she had dark bags under her eyes…

The graduation ended and James began to search for his sister within the crowd, until she was gone. He headed out to the parking lot and saw her standing with Sebastian and another boy. James was about to run over to her until a firm, yet gentle hand touched his elbow. He turned to see the old woman.

"Dear boy, could you help me with something?" she asked. It was the same woman who took his ticket.

James was slightly impatient, but he was sure that if he just got this one thing done he'd have just enough time to talk with them anyways. James nodded and helped the old woman load the tables and baskets of money and old tickets into the car.

"May I ask your name?" asked the old woman as James loaded in a second table.

"My name is James Strike," he said as he dusted his hands off from holding the dusty table.

The woman once again pulled the strand of silver hair behind her ear and smiled at him sweetly. "You must be Freesia Strike's brother."

It wasn't even a question, and that terrified him for some reason. "I don't deserve to be called her brother…" he muttered.

"No," sighed the woman, "I guess you don't. But, then again, you should be because you came to her graduation, when her parents did not?"

James looked away as he loaded a foldable metal chair into the back. "I suppose… Tell me… Did she tell everyone about what happened?"

"Oh goodness, no!" gasped the old woman. "Sebastian Acer, the strapping young boy who she's been living with? He came out and told almost the whole school about her. And she was okay with it! The poor darling was so beaten up. Not to mention that she looked so unhealthy. I heard that her parents sent her to an insane asylum… Is that true?"

James stared at her evenly for a moment and nodded. "Yes. She was there for most of her junior year."

"What was the reason?" asked the woman out of curiosity.

James closed the back of the car door. "She was insane. She thought that video games were real and that Sebastian was truly a good person when we later found out that he cheated on her more than once. She began to write a thousand times in her journals 'I will wait for you'. When we asked who this person was, she never answered. All she said was 'Dark'."

"Maybe Dark was a name?" the woman guessed.

James shrugged. "My parents worried for her. She began to go on walks in the middle of the night by herself… She never ate as well. Freesia almost seemed too wrapped up in her thoughts to even think about food. My parents grew irritated with her when they discovered that she was hanging out with Sebastian. They almost seemed jealous of him…" James wandered. "But the asylum wasn't my doing. My parents forced her to leave the house and I haven't seen her since then."

"In that house she lived through dark times, James," the woman said gravely. "She had the darkest bags under her eyes… Yet she was an honest and quiet girl. She told the school that she was still not ready to come back yet, and Sebastian said that the main reason was because they pumped her up with so many drugs…" the woman looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "The poor angel couldn't walk straight for the life of her. She didn't dare go into any of the classrooms because the walls were painted white. The doors remained propped open at all times. Now tell me, James, what cruel and unloving parents would do such a thing to their child? Especially someone like her?"

James didn't look the woman in the eye. "Do not judge me by their decisions," James spoke quietly. "I've only discovered so much so far… My parents kept me in the dark and fed me lies." _My only mistake was that I left her in the hands of bad people… I left her in that mad house…_

"My dear boy," said the woman, "I don't believe anyone can forgive what your family has done to that poor girl. The new family she has now is Sebastian. He's the one that saved her from that house in the first place. Only the boy was too damned modest to tell us that fact."

James sighed. "Well, I've got to go… I was planning on visiting my younger sister to begin with… uh… I'm sorry though, what was your name?"

The woman sighed as well and opened her car door. "Impa." She stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. The ignition started and Impa drove off.

James stood still for a moment, thinking over the conversation he just had with Impa. It was his fault. His fault that his sister was afraid of closed doors and white walls. His fault that she was sent to that house. His fault for keeping his damned mouth shut when Freesia screamed his name as she was being carried away.

It was his fault.

James turned around, hoping to see Freesia still there, but she was gone. All that was left was the blue hat on the ground. The diploma and degree was in the car, and a rose petal rested not far from the hat itself.

Once again, Freesia Strike was gone.

_**A/N: I know some of you are going "WTF" right now. If you are in a good way, then good. But if it's confusing you, don't hesitate to ask me any questions. I'll be glad to answer them at the beginning of the following chapter. Please review!**_

_**Also,**_

_**I don't really know what its like to be in an insane asylum or how you get in there to begin with. I only just came up with this idea because it seemed fit and tragic. So for people who have been in one and... yeah. I'm sorry if this upsets you in any way, but please remember, this is just a story, and I'm just an obsessed fangirl that's too clean for her own good. Thanks :) And once again, **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	22. Never Assume until You Have All the Fact

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything, just the characters I created and the idea ^_^  
_

_Chapter 22- Never Assume until You Have All the Facts_

Freesia paced back and forth in the den, her hands folded together and pressed to her lips. Everyone had gathered around for the meeting, and on the center table laid the map, which was being studied carefully by Evangeline. "Should we trust it?" Freesia asked Evangeline softly.

Evangeline hummed. "Well, it looks like its legit… The texture of it feels ancient, like its years old. Do you trust it though?" the mutant asked Freesia, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Freesia felt unsure. "I trust the Madame… but I have a weird feeling about this." She looked over to see Dark Link leaning against the doorframe, his red eyes showing no emotion, his lips pressed firmly together, as if he were thinking hard.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe we should try a room? Somewhere not too far out though, just in case if we need to come back here quickly."

"I agree," Scarlet piped, "if we try a room nearby there's a lesser chance of dying and getting chased by more ghosts. We could try this one. Who's… Jigglypuff?"

Marth jumped two feet up from his chair, as if someone had put a needle on his chair. "How about we try the room next door," the blue-haired boy suggested, then added in a whisper to Peach. "_We'll get him after we get everyone else. There is no way I'm going anywhere near that pink ball of doom…"_

Peach giggled. "_Marth…" _

"So you want to go get… Yoshi?" asked Scarlet aloud, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting names these people have…"

"Sounds good to me. Yoshi can't be that bad… right?" asked Ike. "I mean, he's pretty much a green frog…"

"Yoshi is FAR from being a frog, Ike," Roy stated. "That guy can swallow you and poop you out in an egg and his tongue! I swear that thing is _way_ too long. One time I was fighting against him? His tongue went _in my_-"

"Roy, my man," Ness cried out, "_way _too much info."

"Oh… Sorry," apologized Roy, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Crazy Hand!" burst out Ike.

"_AHHHH!_" Ness dove under a table, his hands covering his head. "WHERE!"

"Right here!" Ike said, jabbing his finger on the room down two halls from ours. "It's the biggest room on the map!"

"Ike… I don't think Crazy Hand is a good idea…" Popo, the blue ice climber said nervously. Nana, the ice climber wearing the pink parka, nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" asked Ike, becoming deflated a little. He then stood up and began to pace, holding his fingers out for each point he made while talking. "If we have the biggest room, then we have the biggest advantage! Think about it. It's right _there _in the center of the whole mansion. If we get that room then we can come back and forth! Plus, as we progress with slowly getting more people we can have them all stay in one room and not get crowded in this one!"

Vulga rolled her eyes. "One problem, though. How do we take this guy down? I'm sure he's called 'Crazy Hand' for a reason!" As Vulga settled back down into her seat, you could hear Vulga mutter: "_Ignorant imbecile_…"

Dark bit back his laughter while Ike frowned. "Crazy Hand is… well… he's…. He's crazy! I mean come on! Can't you get the point through the name? And he might just be the person who did this to all the smashers in the first place!" Ike flung his hands up in the air and let them drop to his sides.

"Well _that_ narrows everything down, doesn't it?" Vanessa said to Peach sitting by her sarcastically.

Ike sighed in defeat while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Dark Link stepped in, giving Ike a sad pat on the shoulder.  
"What Ike _means to say_," began Dark, "is that since the hand is crazy as well as Master Hand's brother. Since this is so, Crazy Hand isn't as stable with his powers like Master Hand. But that was a good point earlier. Maybe the Crazy Hand is the real reason behind this…"

"So when we go in there," Edward began, trying to tie every loose end in his brain up, "we'll just be hit with every spell on the planet?"

"And more," Roy interjected with a shudder.

Caroline's eye twitched. "So how can we possibly get him is he's too crazy to take down?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "If you think about it, we'll be too busy dodging everything he's throwing at us. We may have no protection. Also, what if he just picks us off one by one? Wouldn't getting more people to help us be the most logical thing to do? That way we can distract him?"

"But then if there's too many people he'll just have us all cornered," Freesia countered. She too, wasn't too crazy (no pun intended) about going to the biggest room without a decent-sized group, but she was starting to think hard about this and the idea of going to that room was actually starting to sound good. "He'll take us out even faster. If we have a smaller group it'll be less easy for him to catch us."

Sebastian turned to Scarlet. "Do you know what the room looks like? Maybe if we have a decent picture of the room we can build up a strategy from there?"

Scarlet laughed and crossed her arm. "I don't need a picture to know what the room looks like. You're looking at the _biggest room_ in the mansion, which wasn't even completed because it became haunted during the production of it. The flooring is hardwood. There's a chandelier on the ceiling, approximately twenty-five mirrors, and there are five sofas, three desks, twelve chairs, no windows, white curtains, and white walls."

Sebastian's eyes widened to the size of walnuts and Freesia began to blink repeatedly. "Maybe we should pick another room then," Sebastian began quickly.

"No! I think it's a good idea, actually," Vulga began, sitting up taller.

"Yeah, Freesia was right," Caroline began. "Since we already have a small group, we could take it down! Sure it may take time, but if we have the right amount of endurance? We could do this!"

"What say you?" asked Ness to Roy.

"I honestly don't know… But, eh, if that's what the majority vote is, then I'm good with it."

The whole room agreed upon the quest, and Freesia and Sebastian were left sitting there with wide eyes. Blinking and staring. The plan for the night, however, was that Scarlet would concoct as many healing potions as she could, Pit would gather his group of attacking cherubs, and Dark would practice his powers (since, after all, he still _did_ have the Triforce of Power). Everyone was busy, busy, _busy. _In fact, they were so busy that they didn't see Sebastian and Freesia escape to the small balcony area to discuss… the white room.

"Can you do it?" asked Sebastian, looking at the starry night sky to Freesia standing next to him.

Freesia gave him the _are-you-kidding-me_ look. "No! I can't do it! I _know_ I can't do it!"

"Maybe the room won't be as white as Scarlet said?"

"You heard what she said, Sebastian! It was under construction! Mirrors everywhere… hardwood flooring and white walls? That's hitting way too close to home as it is... They even have white_ curtains still!" _

The door to the room opened behind their backs quietly and unknowingly. Dark Link moved into what he thought was empty room, exhausted and worn out from his unsuccessful attempts at working his magic. As he set his small dagger down on the small desk, his ears perked up at the sound of Sebastian and Freesia's voices. Wanting to talk to someone, he began to move towards the balcony to greet them.

"Maybe we can go during the night? If it's dark no one can see…?" Sebastian suggested.

"I said no, Sebastian! People will still _see -_and then _Dark _will ask about it!" hissed Freesia.

Dark stopped dead in his tracks. _What were they talking about?_

"Maybe he won't notice? If we're careful, we can get someone to distract him?"

Freesia scoffed. "Yeah, maybe we'll get Peach to keep our secret- or _not!_ Sebastian, I don't want anyone finding out!"

Dark Link reeled backwards, his eyes reddening with jealousy and betrayal. Without hearing another word, he left the room.

"Oh come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" Sebastian insisted. "If anything, _James_ should be ashamed!"

"_Don't say his name." _

"You know what I mean, Freesh! I could rant for hours on end on how it wasn't your fault! If anything, it was mine for not replying to your pleading calls-"

"Sebastian, you were in _Hawaii_ for vacation. That's why I called your house phone and not your mother's _cell phone._ And if anything, I'm glad I didn't interrupt it!"

"Stop being modest!" scoffed Sebastian. "If anything, I would've been less traumatized if you had interrupted."

Freesia sighed and turned her head up towards the moon. "Oh, Sebastian, what am I going to do?" They remained silent for a long period of time until Freesia spoke again. "If someone asks about it I can't lie to them… And if I don't go then they're going to think something's up…"

"We'll let Scarlet in on it!" Sebastian blurted out.

"Scarlet? We don't even know if we can trust her!"

"She's helped us so far," insisted Sebastian.

Freesia rolled her eyes. "Seb, on the battlefield, she's a good helper and she is trusted. But we don't even know if she can refrain from spilling a secret!"

Sebastian smirked. "Leave it to me my dear friend; I'll make sure that she keeps it together. Also, maybe I can ask her to make up an excuse to keep us both here?"

"Good luck with that," Freesia deadpanned.

Sebastian smirked and walked back into the room, Freesia trailing in after him.

"Do you think they have food around here or something?" asked Freesia absentmindedly, trying to change the subject. "I could kill for some of Peach's mushroom soup…"

"_Oh no," _Sebastian blurted. "Freesh?"

"Yeah?" Freesia asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in worry. She moved to his side and noticed that he was pointing at something on the desk.

It was Dark Link's dagger.

Freesia sighed in relief. "So? It's Dark Link's. Nothing to worry about."

"Freesia, _that wasn't here before." _

The realization of what was wrong hit Freesia like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widening once more and her heart dropping into her stomach, she sat onto the bed with a soft _thump_. "Oh my goodness… Do you think he was listening in?"

"I doubt he was just eating cookies, Freesh…"

"Oh Goddesses, Seb, what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing else to do, Freesia! If he asks about it, then we have to tell him!" Sebastian insisted, running a hand through his hair repeatedly.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Yeah, because he just _won't_ ask about it, will he Freesia?" Sebastian said sarcastically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Maybe he'll think that it's nothing to worry about? Maybe he didn't even listen in?" she asked worriedly, biting her thumb hard.

Sebastian sat on the bed next to Freesia, his head in his hands. After a few moments, he put his hands together and pressed his lips to them. He looked to her and let his hands hang limp on his knees. Standing once more, he lent out a hand to Freesia.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Freesia pouted slightly, but took his hand and stood as well. They stood silently for awhile, but (almost at the same time) they pulled each other into a long hug.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You've done so much for me," whispered Freesia.

Sebastian laughed. "That's what friends are for."

They pulled away and moved towards the door. Sebastian opened it for Freesia and as Sebastian left to go find Scarlet, Freesia decided to go seek out Vulga in case she needed help with anything in particular.

Freesia didn't see Dark Link for the rest of the night.

_**A/N: Hey you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I think I posted more when I was in school than in the summer. T_T I had all this time too… in a way. ^_^ Thank you all who have reviewed and a huge thanks in advance if or when you do! And remember! If you're confused about anything, don't be scared to ask me about it. I'd be glad to explain for you guys. :)  
More reviews lead to hopefully faster updates.**_


	23. Sebastian's Explanation

_Disclaimer~ I don't own Super Smash Brothers or any of the characters except for Freesia, James, Sebastian, Scarlet, and the idea. _:)

_Chapter 23- Sebastian's Explanation_

Sebastian moved into the kitchen, he spotted Vulga tracing her finger on a small booklet on the counter. She glanced up at him briefly before reaching under the counter for a cooking spoon. "Well if it isn't Sebastian Acer," Vulga muttered, grabbing a small bag and tossing it at Sebastian. "Be useful for a minute and go grab me some hairs from that oaf Ike."

Sebastian took a good look around for Scarlet before he sighed and left the kitchen.

Finding Ike wasn't too big of a problem, since all he ever did was sleep on the sofa. It was getting the hairs that was the problem. Sebastian snuck up behind him and glanced down at the blue hairs that stuck out of Ike's head. Taking a big gulp, he took a pinch of Ike's hair- and pulled.

Ike yelped and jumped up, startled. "What's going on!"

Sebastian shrunk where he stood. "Vulga needed your hair," he explained, stowing Ike's stolen hairs into the bag.

Ike let out a sigh of relief. "Well… if it's Vulga who wants it, then I'm okay with that. She's working on healing potions with Scarlet. Our hairs must be for the stamina part…"

"I don't get it," Sebastian said, tilting his head in confusion.

Ike squinted at the boy, trying to figure out a way to explain. "It's… Well, each person has their own stamina levels. You know when you have coffee, right?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Well, when some people drink it, they begin to bounce off the walls. But when people like me drink it, we aren't affected at all. That's why she needs the hairs. She needs our body balances for the potion."

"Oh…"

Ike nodded. "Well, go on ahead and take 'em to her, I guess. I'll see you in the morning."

Sebastian nodded and scampered off without another look back and sped into the kitchen.

Vulga jumped over the counter to greet him. "Did you get them?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Really? I thought he would've flattened some part of you if you did…" muttered the mutant. "Well, take this on over to the cauldron room. It should be in the room where Scarlet's room used to be. She should be in there to handle the rest for you. Oh! And don't forget these!" Vulga raced over to the other side of the kitchen, opened a cabinet door, and pulled out a medium-sized sack. "It's the rest of the groups' hairs. I haven't gotten yours or Freesia's yet, so could you be a doll and get those for me too?"

"Yes, I will, but why can't Dark Link get Freesia's hairs?" asked Sebastian nervously.

Vulga looked up at Sebastian and bit her lip. "I don't know… He came in here and I told him that Scarlet needed his own hairs and he… well, I've never seen him like this before. His eyes were dark as blood… He was _really _pissed off, Sebastian. I think his relationship with Freesia is finally taking a bite for the dust."

Sebastian felt winded and shocked out of his mind. "O-oh… Okay, I'll do it for you then. Uhm… see you. And thanks for the… warning."

Vulga nodded and went back to work behind the counter again. Sebastian pushed open the kitchen door and made his way to Scarlet's room.

"_Dark Link was pissed off at Freesia because of her problem with white walls?" _Sebastian thought to himself as he left the room. _"Or maybe…" _Sebastian began to think back to when he was talking to Freesia. Dark Link could've entered the room at any moment, but there was one particular moment that he remembered…

***Flashback***

"_Maybe we can go during the night? If it's dark no one can see…?" _

"_I said no, Sebastian! People will still see -and then Dark will ask about it!" hissed Freesia. _

"_Maybe he won't notice? If we're careful, we can get someone to distract him?" _

_Freesia scoffed. "Yeah, maybe we'll get Peach to keep our secret- or not! Sebastian, I don't want anyone finding out!" _

"_Oh come on, it's nothing to be ashamed of!"_

***End of Flashback***

Sebastian shook his head, thinking that it was impossible for something like that to happen. But _if_ Dark Link had entered the room at the moment, and _if _he did hear that part of the conversation…

_Oh no. Oh, no, they'd be in a lot of trouble…_

He entered Scarlet's room and was going to greet the best he could as soon as he shut the door, but as he turned, a spoon was thrown at his head. Sebastian ducked in time and as he stood again, another utensil was thrown at him.

"What's going on!" he cried out in fear and worry.

He looked up to see Scarlet looking down at him, her face promising death. _"How dare you!" _

Sebastian stood up, bracing a hand on the table and darted behind the large group of mini-cauldrons positioned in the center of the room. "Scarlet, what did I do?"

"_You know what you did! Going behind Dark's back? Taking Freesia away? You despicable creature!" _spat Scarlet in rage.

When Scarlet rounded the corner of the table, Sebastian ducked as a knife hit the wall. Thinking fast, he tackled the crazy Scarlet to the floor. "_WAIT A DOGGONE MINUTE!_ What about Dark Link and Freesia? All I heard was that he was angry at something!"

"He's angry at you, you no good dirty rotten- and get off of me!" she screamed at him, struggling in Sebastian's grip.

"No sir! Not till you tell me what's wrong! Now what about Dark Link and Freesia? Did they have a lover's spat? Did Freesia get hurt? Is Dark Link leaving her?" Sebastian questioned.

Scarlet wheezed angrily. "Let me up, you overgrown beast and I'll tell you!"

"I'll only let you up if you promise not to throw anymore utensils at me!" Sebastian bargained.

"Deal!"

Sebastian helped Scarlet up from the floor and Scarlet calmly readjusted her clothes and hair. With a sigh, she patted the chair in front of the large table next to the cauldron distributor.

"Have a seat," she said wearily. Grabbing the bags of hair, she pulled it onto the table.

Sebastian calmly sat down and stared at a clip board resting on the table.

The names of the smashers including his and Freesia's were on the list. And only three names had checks next to it.

Dark Link's, Vulga's, and Scarlet's.

Sebastian looked up to Scarlet and she looked away from his gaze, as she pulled up a stool.

Sighing, she began her tale.

"Dark Link came in here about an hour ago. He was seething, literally! And it was a good thing he pulled out a piece of his hair or else that would've gone completely to waste… Anyways, Dark Link said he had gone back to the resting room to see if Freesia was there and he saw you and her out there on the balcony," explained Scarlet. "When he drew nearer to you guys, he said that he heard you talking to Freesia about going behind Dark Link's back about doing something… and that you would lie to others about what was going on. He said he felt so betrayed and guilty. Betrayed by the fact that you would take Freesia away from him and guilty that he didn't do anything the moment it happened."

Sebastian's head slammed against the table, his eyes squeezed shut.

"And if anything, I'm angry. Dark and Freesia are a good couple-!"

"_I'm not taking Freesia away from Dark Link._ He of all people should know that it's not possible!" Sebastian interjected, trying to keep his angry in control.

There was a long silence.

"So… you aren't…?"

"No."

"But then what was that whole thing out on the balcony? Dark wouldn't just make something like this up just to have an excuse to get away from Freesia!" insisted Scarlet.

Sebastian looked up at her. "Scarlet, you have to know the situation Freesia and I are in, in order to understand our conversation."

"Well start explaining!" Scarlet snapped testily.

"Have you ever had a family member or friend in an insane asylum?" began Sebastian.

Scarlet's face drained of color the moment Sebastian had uttered the words 'insane asylum'. She nodded once.

"Well, both Freesia and I had to go back to where we lived in the Human World and we both swore not to talk about this world to anyone. But Freesia couldn't help but tell her brother, James."

"Freesia has a brother?" asked Scarlet.

Sebastian nodded and carried on with his story. "Anyways, her brother thought she was on something for the longest time and told her parents about it. Her parents thinking that their beloved daughter had gone to the darker side of the moon, decided to take her to a therapy place to straighten her out. But when she violently refused to go, they decided to take her to the asylum."

Scarlet began to cover her mouth from fear of what would happen next.

"And do you know what happened that night they carried her off?"

Scarlet shook her head, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Sebastian leaned forward and whispered to her: "The parents didn't even get up from their beds. She screamed at James, her brother, to save her. To help her. To let her help him see the truth. That she wasn't crazy. And what he did? He _closed the door in her face and went back to bed." _

Scarlet let out a cry of terror. "How long was she in there?"

"The whole summer. Three months. I was in Hawaii the whole time so when she called me, they never came through. My mom got the messages, but she dropped her phone in the ocean. It was only when we got her a new phone with the same number did the last call come through. My mom didn't want me going there, threatened to disown me… But I didn't dare to. Freesia needed me," explained Sebastian. "Anyways, when I got there you can't imagine the awfulness in that thing. The walls were a pasty white and everyone practically blended in with the walls. Freesia's room was slightly different though… Something was really off, and I didn't like it. In the center of the room was a brown cedar desk with a white chair positioned in front of it. Against the wall was a bed and Freesia just sat there, her big brown eyes staring out into nothingness."

Tears began to well up in Scarlet's eyes. "But she looks fine right now! My Grandma went in one of those houses one time. She never smiled or laughed at anything or anyone anymore. She was only in there for two months!"

"Please, allow me to finish," murmured Sebastian quietly. "After I broke Freesia out, we went out to the car and she looked at me for the first time when I settled her in. She said nothing, but she just took my face in her hands. After minutes of this, she began to cry. Her eyes were still glazed over after three weeks which lead me to believe that they had drugged her multiple times just to keep her calm and quiet. After two months of recovery she started getting better and from then on, I made sure that all she had was fruits, vegetables, water, and a huge tub of ice cream."

Scarlet let out a wavering sigh of relief. "She got better that fast?"

Sebastian nodded. "And she was allowed to go back to school."

"What about this James person? And Freesia's parents?" asked Scarlet.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "Freesia doesn't like to hear his name in conversations. She doesn't care for her parents either. The lousy no-goods didn't even bother to come to her graduation."

"Graduation?"

"It's a ceremony we have in our world after we go through some years of being taught… stuff," explained Sebastian.

"So… the conversation out on the balcony was about going to the Crazy Hand's room?" asked Scarlet.

"None other. Unfortunately for Freesia, she's developed a phobia of white walls and locked rooms," Sebastian added miserably. "I was going to ask you if we could stay behind and prepare… food or something for after you defeat it… or something. But Freesia said that that might be too obvious…"

"She's right… it is," agreed Scarlet.

"So we can't do anything?" Sebastian asked her.

"Not entirely. I can tell them that you're all staying behind to make more stamina potions. In case we have any emergencies, that is," concocted Scarlet. "Which! I'll have to teach you how to do! And that makes my job easier because I won't have to make any potions for you two." Scarlet grabbed the now open bag of hairs, took a pinch of someone's hairs and put it in the distributor. Punching in the code for it on a small keyboard, the hairs traveled down to the farthest cauldron and began to pour out into the bubbling mini-cauldron.

Hours later, they had gotten at least three bottles of healing potion for every person and as they left the kitchen, Sebastian walked Scarlet to her room.

Dark Link was coming out from the kitchen with a cookie in his hand, but pulled himself back at the sight of Sebastian.

"I'll let Freesia know you told me about what happened. I can't say it'll be easy for you two to get out of going to the Crazy Hand's room though, but I'll be praying," Scarlet said, turning to go inside of the room.

"Wait!" whispered Sebastian, taking hold of Scarlet's elbow. "What about Dark Link?"

"Oh right, I forgot about him… Well, I'm not sure. Maybe you could tell him like you told me…?"

"I don't think he'll be willing to listen to me or Freesia at the moment. From what I've heard, he's 'seething'. Do you think he'll allow us to stay?" asked Sebastian skeptically.

"Well, you're going to have to make a mark on him somehow. And if it doesn't work, then at least you had the decency to try," Scarlet stated. "Now, I've got to discuss matters with Freesia. Good night."

"Good night."

Sebastian walked past the hiding Dark Link and went into the bathroom to clean himself up before bed.

Dark's red eyes began to glow a dark red again and he munched loudly on his cookie as he went to bed.

_**A/N: Bwahahaha! I'm on a ROLL, man! *sigh* Anyways! Please don't be afraid to review me! I'd really like to hear your opinion! Thank you! :) Oh! And pardon my silly mistakes, please! Thanks again! :3  
**_


	24. Ice Cream to Fix A Broken Heart, Anyone?

_Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN, I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or its characters. I only own the characters I made up and the idea. _

_Chapter 24- Ice Cream to Fix A Broken Heart, Anyone? _

The sun had just risen. Vulga stood at the large window, watching the sun rise in interest. All at once, everyone woke from their dreams and got dressed and prepared for the battle ahead.

"Morning," Peach greeted the mutant in a weary voice.

"Good morning, princess," Vulga greeted politely.

Freesia sat up and began to stretch. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"Ten in the morning," Vulga replied. "We should leave around eleven. The faster we leave, the faster we get to come back."

"You think the boys are up yet?" asked a now very awake Evangeline.

Vanessa snorted as she exited the shared girl's restroom. "Doubt it. Boys are hardly that punctual."

Vulga laughed. "You and your comments on men… I'm telling you, Vanessa, you're a true Gerudo on the inside!"

"Hardly," scoffed Vanessa quietly. "I only said that boys are never punctual. They're too full of their own pride to-"

There was a knock on the door and Vanessa's mouth snapped shut.

Evangeline snuck over to the door, holding in her laughter, and opened it just a crack. "What is it?"

"Are the ladies up, now?" asked a voice on the other side. The voice seemed to be very tired and slightly irritated from having to get up from somewhere.

"Obviously," Caroline called out, her pink eyes glowing from focusing on who was in the room opposite of us.

"Good. Dark said that we should get up around this time and at least try to leave around twelve."

"Twelve sounds good. Thank you, Marth," Evangeline thanked.

Peach shot out of bed faster than the speed of light and she rushed over to the door, clad in a pink robe and nightgown. "Marth! Good morning!"

"Morning, P... Princess are you-?"

SLAM!

The door slammed shut as Peach left the room (quite hurriedly) with her Marth.

Scarlet smiled. "Love… It attacks the cutest of couples."

Freesia almost punched Scarlet's shoulder at the comment. Scarlet had talked with her in the bathroom about what Sebastian said and what their plan was. Also about how Dark Link thought that she was cheating on him with Sebastian. The idea of it sounded so ridiculous! But Scarlet assured her that everything was going to be okay… The plan, so far, sounded good, but Freesia felt something bad was probably going to happen in her gut.

And, oh, how right she was.

~(*~*)~~(*~*)~

Everyone was gathered in the den, waiting for the last few people to come out of their rooms. Sebastian and Freesia stood far apart from each other and stared at the clock intently. Edward and Dark Link were the last few people out of the rooms, and Edward jumped to Sebastian's side, smiling at his lover intently.

"Greetings, Edward," Sebastian chuckled.

Dark Link strode- towards the door. He didn't even glance at Freesia the way there.

There was a pause, but Scarlet turned to Freesia, her words hesitant.  
"Well, here we go…" Scarlet turned to the crowd and began to speak. "We're all going against Crazy Hand today… we possibly won't be back until night-time. But always have the potions on hand, okay?" Scarlet called out. "If you see anyone severely injured and they are out of potion, be courteous and try to help them come back here. Sebastian and Freesia will greet you and treat you to the best of their accord."

"What?" Ness questioned aloud.

Dark's heated and angry gaze landed on Sebastian. If looks could kill- Sebastian would be dead on his feet. Catching sight of the gaze, Edward pulled back his lips and snarled angrily.

"Please, listen!" called out Scarlet. "It's a wise decision! If Freesia and Sebastian go, they could get hurt worse than us. They're human like me. Humans are fragile creatures which is why I'm not fighting, but running around giving you your potions during the fight. Please understand that this is for the better good!"

The room went silent, and Edward broke the gaze with Dark, turning to look at Freesia.

"Keep him safe," he said to her.

Freesia nodded. "Of course."

Dark turned to the door and opened. "Freesia, may I speak with you outside, please?"

Freesia wordlessly followed him outside, the halls dimly lit with the sunlight from outside streaming in and fading as the door closed.

Minutes later, Freesia came back in, her face streaming with tears. She sniffled loudly and looked at the floor, not bearing to look at any of the smashers in the eye.

"G-go…. Y-y… Y-ou need to g-go n-n-n… now," she stammered.

They didn't need to be told twice.

As the door shut Sebastian stood at the far end of the room, looking upon his friend with pity and worry. Freesia hadn't made a noise the whole time. Wiping the tears away, she went into the girl's bedroom, bumping into a chair here and there. Sebastian slowly trailed in after her and saw her standing at the foot of the bed.

"So Edward knows about… This, right? The situation…."

"Yes, and he knows you and I aren't after each other. I explained it to practically everyone in the room when you two stepped outside," whispered Sebastian. Freesia's sob was heard and Sebastian rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug. "What did he say to you?" asked Sebastian, allowing his voice to slice the silence in the room.

Freesia just shook her head and pulled up a free hand to her mouth as she tried to silence herself. The words were too painful, and too awful to say.

~(*~*)~~(*~*)~

It was close to five o'clock now, and no one from the fight had come back to the room. Hopefully, everyone and everything was okay. Freesia, meanwhile, had explained everything that had happened when Dark spoke with her. "He didn't even give me the chance to explain," she muttered weakly as she lay curled up on the bed. "He just said that we were over. And whenever I tried to tell him something he would yell at me or cut me off… He doubted our relationship... Said he was so stupid not to see it from the beginning..."

Sebastian began to bubble up with rage. "Once he steps through that door, I don't care if he's injured or carrying someone who's injured- I'll kill him."

"No, don't do that," croaked Freesia with a tired laugh. "You'll feel guilty later." Before Sebastian could argue with her on that point, she turned over and faced the opposite side of him.

Sebastian left the room discreetly and scavenged the kitchen for some type of Happy Food for Freesia. He smiled broadly when he found something great. As he walked into the room, he stifled a laugh and tapped Freesia's shoulder. She turned back to him, apparently awoken from a small nap, and gazed up at him.

Freesia sat up straight in the bed and _laughed_. "What is that?" she questioned.

There Sebastian stood with three large tubs of different flavored ice cream stacked in his arms nicely. In his hand rested two spoons, one slightly bigger than the other. On top of the tallest tub, however, was a large chocolate bottle and a small can of sprinkles next to it. "Come on out in the den. We can watch the sunset together, since there's no television here. Hey! You know what? We can say memorable lines from different movies and let the other person guess what movie it's from!" Sebastian suggested. "Come on!"

"But its ice cream," objected Freesia.

"So? It's _healthy_ for you. Ice cream helps things go on the mend. And honey," Sebastian said in a pretend sassy voice, putting his fist full of spoons on his free hip, "your heart needs some of that."

Freesia, thankful that she had someone as friendly as Sebastian, took his once again outstretched hand and moved into the den with him. They moved the large sofa towards the window to gaze out of and as they settled down, Sebastian held out the spoons.  
"Choose your weapon," he joked with an added wink.

Freesia chose the biggest spoon and popped open the lid of the first tub her hands grasped. "So… what kind of ice cream is this?"

"I dunno," Sebastian said honestly as he popped open the lid of his own tub. "I just found it in the back of the fridge. When I opened it I said to myself: 'smells like ice cream, tastes like ice cream -it must be ice cream'!"

Freesia looked down at the tub, then back at Sebastian, an unsure look on her face. But she shrugged. "Ehh, it's better than just sitting in bed."

"Damn straight."

And there the two sat. On the largest sofa eating ice cream. Within minutes, they broke out into their game of 'Guess what Movie that Line is From?' and watched the sun set.

"How about… 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'?" asked Sebastian.

Freesia thought to herself for a second, taking a bite from her spoon. "Don't tell me it's from 'Sleepless in Seattle'…"

"That's the third time you've guessed a quote from that movie! I've never seen 'Sleepless in Seattle' before!" exclaimed Sebastian in an offended tone.

"When I was supposed to have a sleepover at one of my friend's houses… I came home early and I saw you watching it in your room. It was probably the funniest thing I ever saw in my life…"

"Shut up!"

The two broke out into laughter until Sebastian glanced out the window again. His face scrunched up and he set his second tub of ice cream down with the spoon inside of it. "Do you see that?" asked Sebastian, pointing outside to a little black dot in the distance.

Freesia hid her laughter behind a chuckle. "It's probably just a bird…"

"No…" Sebastian began to squint at the black dot in the orange colored sky. "It's… bigger than a normal bird…"

Freesia then put her own tub of ice cream down and gazed out the window. "What is that?" she breathed.

The two stood together as the dark figure got closer and closer. It flew up to the large open window and landed on the sill. There, clutching to the mutant Hugo, was a smiling blond hero.

The Hero of Time had returned.

_**A/N: Another chapter finished! Please excuse me for missed mistakes anywhere on here...  
And now, about the Twilight quote… I can't say I hate it, but I can't say that I like it too. I used to like it before everyone became super obsessed with it and it started getting really annoying… Anyways, review please even if you hate it. Thanks in advance and… yeah. ^_^**_

_Review and I'll give you tubs of ice cream!__:D_


	25. A Small Quest Before the Big Battle

_Disclaimer: Look in the other chapters. You'll find it right at the top. ^_^b _

**To Meerkatgirl113: Thank you so much for reviewing! It's deeply appreciated. Anyways, enjoy your tub of ice cream! LOL**

_Chapter 25- A Small Quest Before the Big Battle_

Freesia couldn't believe her eyes at first. Hugo and Link were back, healthy, happy-looking, and alive.

"Hello Freesia! Hello Sebastian! Where is everyone?" asked the excited Hero, his blue eyes looking around the room.

"Link… you can see?" Freesia asked him, looking into his eyes. They weren't a clouded blue anymore. In fact, they were a piercing, bright sky blue.

"You bet! It was so weird too. After Zelda had given birth to our triplets- oh, by the way, they're all boys. Zelda says they have my eyes, but they have her forehead. Anyways," Link shook his head and carried on to the subject before he got distracted, "she had discovered I was blind when I ran into the door on the way into the bedroom."

"You should've been there," grinned Hugo. "His face after hitting the door was _hilarious." _

Link nodded, his happiness radiating off of him and making the room bright. "It's true. Anyways, I held our first born, my sight came right back! It was amazing! Zelda and I named our triplets Aidan, Sherlock **(1)**, and James."

"James?" asked Sebastian, raising an eyebrow.

Link's smile grew and he shrugged. "What can I say? I popped into my head the moment I held him. Zelda said the same name as soon as I opened my mouth to tell her."

Freesia looked away, confused, but tried to convince herself that it was only coincidence.

Link sighed and perked up like a happy puppy. "So… where's Dark and everyone else? I can't imagine that he'd leave you two here alone without a reason?"

Freesia eyes watered suddenly and she made a high-pitched squeak that reminded Sebastian of an injured mouse. Link looked at her in shock and was about to question her, until Sebastian let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh heh, well, you guys just came from a long trip, so well show you where the rooms are at!" Sebastian suggested loudly. "Freesia, do you think you can handle cleaning up this place while I explain and settle the boys down?"

She nodded and began picking up the tubs as Sebastian hurried the newcomers out of the room. As Sebastian shoved the other two boys into the boys' bedroom, Hugo began to question Sebastian's suspicious actions.

"What's going on?" asked Hugo, his eyes widening in fear.

"Dark Link left Freesia," blurted out Sebastian in a whisper.

Link's eyes widened. "He did _what?" _

~.…Meanwhile….~

Freesia shoved the half-way filled leftover ice cream tubs into the fridge and put the spoons into the sink. Watering the sticky spoons down in hardly-running water, Freesia's thoughts began to wander slightly.

Dark Link, Sebastian, Link's eyesight, this place?

It was all too much to take in at once.

She had intended coming back with a big bang and saving Mario, Romeo, and Link and leaving. She didn't know that she'd have to save half of the inhabitants in the Smash World… Freesia sighed in defeat when the water from the sink gave out completely.

Everything was silent now, except for the small muffles coming from the boys' room. Freesia was about to knock on the door and slightly intrude until her ears picked up a different sound.

Music…?

It came from the girls' room and the melody pulled Freesia into the other room.

"Hello?" she called out, confused at first. She opened the door. The sun was about to set and the warm breeze swept in one last time. The curtains blew around, as if they were pointing to something on the bed desk and Freesia looked to see that the Lover's Music Box was playing. "Oh, it's you," she whispered. She didn't bother questioning how it opened- she already knew that the box had two dead, loving spirits in it. But when she came closer to the box, she only saw one of the spirits.

It was the girl spirit, who stood expectantly as Freesia approached it. As Freesia bent down, she noticed that the girl was alone. Her eyebrows drawing together into confusion again, she bent down in front of the box.

"Where's your lover boy?" asked Freesia.

The ghost girl flew into the air and pointed at the box and the balcony window.

Freesia shook her head. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

The ghost girl crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"**I BELIEVE HAYDEN IS TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO GO TO THE BALCONY WITH THE BOX, DARLING!" **

Freesia fell hard on her butt and shook an angry fist in the air. "Farore, good Goddesses! You wanna lower the volume of your voice next time!"

"**Heehee! Sorry about that Freesia! Farore has a hard time remembering that you're not a Hylian!"** Nayru giggled.

"So what, Hylians **(2)** are deaf?" Freesia questioned, slightly irritated.

"_No, they just have slightly crappy hearing. They can't hear us as well as you can. And since your gift is to hear us so clearly, we often forget that, and we shout,"_ spoke Din's completely deadpanned voice.

"I see. So what were you talking about with the ghost?"

"**Well, she's-"**

"**Don't you dare, Farore! You got to tell Freesia what to do last time when I was away!" **Nayru hissed. **"I get to do this now!" **

Freesia rolled her eyes and heard Farore's despaired sigh. **"Alright, alright… Oh, and before I go to straighten more things out, I'm sorry, Freesia, about what happened to you and Dark." **

Freesia felt the stab in her heart at the sound of his name. A depressed _"me too" _was her only reply on the matter.

The three goddesses were silent for awhile, until Nayru's voice came back in. "**Take the box, Freesia, out to the balcony. There'll be a vine on the wall. Climb down it and follow the gates. Never mind about which direction- it'll lead you to the same place anyways," **Nayru spoke.

Freesia nodded and looked to see the ghost girl pointing to the balcony doors. She did as the goddess told her to do and climbed down the vine. She looked back up to the Lover's Music box that continued to sing its heart-breakingly beautiful lullaby. And for once, Freesia understood the song. It sang to try and reveal to those that were broken that even if everything seemed dark and gloomy, there was always someone nearby to understand. Or, that's what she thought.

"**Concentrate, Freesia! We don't have all night you know! Something very big is taking place right now and if you want to make your entrance badass you gotta do things on time!" **scolded Nayru.

"_Way to let the cat out of the bag, Nay,"_ sighed Din in despair. "_What am I going to do with you and your big MOUTH?"_

There was an offended gasp. **"Are you saying that I'm a big mouth?"**

_"What do you think-?"_**  
**

"_What's going on, Nayru? Din? Is everyone battling the Left Hand alright?"_

"**We can answer questions later! We're killing daylight here!" **snapped Nayru, impatiently cutting off anyone that dared to speak over her. **"Freesia! Follow the gate until you reach a small shed outside! I hope you have your dagger on you because you're definitely going to need it!" **

Freesia nodded and decided not to waste anymore time. She ran along the gates, cutting her legs every now and then on sharp, dead vines that hung from the walls and covered the ground. She kept running until she tripped over a stone. To Freesia's horror, it was a tombstone. And out from the ground came a bony hand.

The dead were coming back to life…

"**Don't just sit there! Get up, get up! Go, go, go!" **

Freesia scrambled back up to her feet and spotted the shed in an instant. The thing actually wasn't that hard to miss. It was huge!

"_Woah. You call that shed_ tiny?" Freesia asked Nayru in amazement.

"**Sweetie," **Nayru sighed sweetly, **"from up here? **Everything **is tiny. Now hurry up, open the door BEFORE THE RE-DEAD'S GET YOU!" **

"Oh right!" Freesia gasped out. She threw her body up against the shed door and stared at the lock. Pulling out her trusty dagger, she used the end of the long hilt to smash the lock to bits. Pushing open the door with all of her strength, she slammed the door again right as the re-dead lunged for her. Using a shovel to jam the door and keep it from opening, she backed away to see that her shovel technique had worked. Freesia paused for a moment and braced her hands on her knees. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream…" There was a sudden, soft shuffle from behind and Freesia turned. She gasped.

There, lying in the middle of the room was another hand.

"**The Master Hand," **whispered Nayru. **"In better shape than I imagined." **

"_**Ugh, better is an overstatement, my dear friend."**_

Freesia couldn't believe it. The Master Hand was talking!

"**Well, Freesia! Here's where I leave you! I assure you that the Master Hand will keep you in good shape as long as you stick with him. Oh! And I almost forgot!" **Nayru let out a small laugh. **"Do you see that gold strand pinning him?" **

"_Yes. What is that? It's so beautiful… Why is it pinning down the Master Hand so easily?" _questioned Freesia.

"**Well Freesia, that golden strand has a lot more power than you think it does. But it's very simple to destroy. A quick slash of a blade or something sharp should do the trick." **

Freesia nodded and climbed on top of the large, dirty white hand. Staring at the golden strand for a moment, she noticed how brightly it glowed in the darkness. But without another thought on it, she slashed her dagger through the silky gold and watched it disappear within the blink of an eye.

"Woah!" Freesia gasped.

The Master Hand abruptly shot up into the air and cracked its knuckles. _**"Ahhh, thank you Miss Strike. Now we can shoot far ahead and pay my little brother a visit. Because now? It's payback time."**_

**A/N: Blah, I hope you liked that more than I did. This chapter was surprisingly really short…. Ahh well… Read and review as most authors always say! I promise the next chapter will be lots better! And if it isn't… Ehh, I'll still give you kudos for still reading this! And please excuse all the missed misspellings. I'm such a moron when it comes to typing at twelve at night. T_T  
R&R, please? :) **

As for the numbers…

_1) Aidan and Sherlock! Aidan's name just popped up in my head while I was writing this and it seemed fit… I also looked it up in this really old baby book and it said that the name Aiden meant "fire"! As for Sherlock, I named him that because I fully intend to make this boy the most colorful child you will ever read about. (I dare you to guess the color! xD!)  
_

_2) As for the 'Hylians are deaf part'… I read that their ears were long so that they could hear the Goddesses easier. Or something like that. But I honestly have no clue whether it was the Hylians or something else because I had read that there were different types of Hylians. _0_0 _So if you know anything about that? Hopefully you can explain? :D Yaya? Okee-dokey! _


	26. The Man Behind the Hand

_Disclaimer: I once again, do not own anything except for the idea and my own little OC's running around everywhere. ^_^b _

**A/N: Please excuse all mistakes and repeats of words. =_= I'm kind of having a bad week and this was all I came up with... Don't forget to R&R!  
**

_Chapter 26- The Man Behind the Hand_

Freesia sat on an old barrel facing the large double doors, wincing every time a re-dead would hit against the door or make a screech in anger and frustration. Freesia let out a forlorn and slightly impatient sigh. _"Not to be rude or anything, but are you almost ready? I don't exactly want to be eaten by re-deads…" _

"_**I'm almost finished, dear one… Ahh, here we are!" **_

Freesia felt a large finger tap her shoulder and she faced the big Master Hand.

"Holy shit," she gasped in awe.

In the palm of the Master Hand's hand, rested two twin knives, a rifle, and two handguns.

Freesia's mouth hung open at the sight of the weapons. "Holy crap, man, when you said badass, you _meant_ badass!"

"_**Of course! I have to make a scene in order to show my foolish brother that I am powerful once more. Now… choose your main weapon." **_

Freesia's mind wandered as she remembered Sebastian saying that to her as he held out the spoons… And then she just left him up in the room...  
Cringing in guilt, she picked what she thought seemed best- the two handguns. Even though, she had no idea how to use them, she got the idea.  
Charge, click, snap, point, and pop.

"_**Excellent choice, dear one. Now, as for your clothes… well, I must admit that they seem quite inappropriate for going into battle with," **_the Master Hand pointed out politely.

"_Oh…"_ Freesia looked down at her bare feet and her pajamas. _"About that… You wouldn't happen to have any spares on you, would you?" _

There was a loud bang and Freesia turned to see Nayru. Her blue hair was set in curlers and she wore a light blue robe. Freesia burst out laughing when she saw the blue cream on the Goddesses face. Nayru sighed and ignored Freesia's outburst. "Honestly, Freesia, in a place like this you should know to wear proper outfits in case of a war at any time possible. Do you expect me to always come and save you?" With the snap of the irritated Goddess' fingers, the pajamas poofed away and had been replaced with a black-and-white striped long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Silver armor was sewn onto the shoulders and onto the elbows. The silver was also sewn onto the kneecaps of her jeans and the shoes Freesia wore were normal knee-high converse. Freesia smiled at her new outfit and dusted off her shoulder.

"And just in case!" Nayru then chirped happily. The Goddess set the rifle on Freesia's back and belted the twin knives. The holsters for the two handguns were strapped onto Freesia like a baby seat safety belt.  
Easy access to every weapon.  
"And because I know you'll need this for later!" winked Nayru. "Bombs!" With a quick snap, there resting on the calves in small pouches were grenades. "Well, I give you my blessing, Freesia! Save everyone in need and take heed to the Master Hand's words!"

The Goddess left in another flash of light and the roars of the angry re-deads disappeared as well.

"_**Nayru was kind enough to get rid of all of the re-deads for us! Now climb up onto my palm! We're going to have to punch our way into the mansion." **_

Freesia did as she was told and let the fingers of the Master Hand's hand close over in a protective shell.

"_**And once I push through the wall, I'm going to let you out and into the battle. There are going to be re-deads galore, but I must tell you to ignore them."**_

"_Why?" _

"_**There are going to be more golden strands hanging from the ceilings to the floor. Every enslaved Smasher remaining under Crazy Hand's power is being held down by that golden strand and I need you to shoot them or cut them as fast as you can. Do you understand?"**_

"_I understand. Master Hand, you said that other people were hurt? How will I be able to get them out of the way so they don't get killed?" _

"_**There's a large well out in the backyard. Since the room there in is on the ground floor, all they need to do is get through the hole I'll create and they can jump in. It's not too far of a landing, anyways. After they jump in, there's a room. If they go into the room, they'll find warm healing water."**_

"_I understand now."_

"_**Are you ready?" **_

"_I'm never ready," _Freesia let out a bittersweet laugh, _"but then again, I'm used to it. Let's go kick butt!" _

~…Meanwhile with Sebastian…~

"So… Dark Link overheard your conversation with Freesia, took it the wrong way, and then just left her?" asked Link sitting up in the boys' bed, using his hands to try and wave some sense into them.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed. "And he didn't even allow her to explain!"

"That stupid, arrogant-!" Link didn't bother to finish his insult. He groaned and fell back onto the pillows, his eyes closing as he let out a sigh. "I'll kill him when I see him again! He should know that Freesia is better than that! He should have trusted her!"

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" agreed Sebastian, his fist curled up in a ball.

"But apparently," Hugo stated, "he seemed to not have trust in anyone anyways." Hugo was standing against the wall, his braced against it with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" asked Sebastian.

Pulling one hand out, Hugo ran his fingers through his dull orange-colored hair and his orange eyes slid shut while he explained. "If you think about it, ever since the beginning, Dark Link never really relied on anyone but himself. My opinion, personally? He rushed into a relationship with Freesia, thinking that he could change what he was. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Yet Freesia's love managed to keep him alive. And so he used that love for as long as he could until he truly thought he was safe from harm no matter what. After all, he does have the Triforce of Power now, does he not? Yes… I truly believe that he did hear all of your conversations, my dear Sebastian. He was really waiting for a moment like this. His subconscious knew inside that he could never trust anyone enough to actually love them- no matter how much he truly wanted too consciously. He wanted an excuse to get rid of the one thing dragging him down. And you gave it to him just like that on a silver platter and everything."

Link's eyes flashed open, and he sat up to look at the mutant that could speak to the dead.

"A morbid thought," Sebastian spoke coldly, "but I highly doubt that's what Dark Link had planned. If he was relying on himself, he wouldn't be with us. He would be running for his own life somewhere else."

Hugo's orange-gold eyes flashed open. "Believe what you will," the mutant snapped, "but that's just what I'm seeing. Not to mention that death shrouds him like a thick smoke in a burning house. He's a murderer, Sebastian. I believe when he once lost his complete darkness, you called him… what… Tristan? Tsk, tsk, tsk… You should know that a man, who was once a murderer, remains a murderer. And Tristan eventually returned to his darker self at after a few hours, am I correct? Yes… So you already see that he was once guided to light and back to darkness."

"So what?" argued Sebastian. "Everyone has a dark side once and awhile!"

"WRONG!" shouted Hugo, standing up tall as he pushed off of the wall. "The darkness is around him, it's his _name_ for pity's sake!"

"You're making Dark Link sound like a bad person," Sebastian hissed.

"Because that's what _he is!" _argued Hugo, his orange eyes now blazing with sudden rage.

Sebastian looked about ready to punch Hugo until the mansion suddenly shook violently. Link shot up from the bed and was already buckling his sword belt on tighter when Sebastian jumped up from his chair.

"Freesia!" called Sebastian over the loud crashes from within the haunted mansion. Sebastian flung open the door as Link and Hugo followed him out the door. The shudders halted with a groan and they entered the girls' room to see that Freesia wasn't anywhere in sight. All Sebastian had to do was look at the open balcony to see that hell was going to break loose tonight…

~…Meanwhile with Freesia...~

"_**Three, two, one!" **_ The Master Hand's big fist smashed into the side of the mansion and pushed through the wood until he finally made it into the middle room where everyone was fighting.

The Crazy Hand turned to face the dust coming from the newly damaged wall, shaking in fear at the knowledge that the Master Hand was freed from his bonds. A golden strand was coming out of the Crazy Hand's backside, just as the Master Hand's once was and the dust finally cleared. Now, there was the Right Handed brother facing the Crazy Hand. In on swift movement, a finger lifted and now the enraged Master hand was totally flipping the Crazy Hand off.

At the raising of the finger, Freesia popped up from behind it and though she was slightly blinded from the billows of dust, she pulled out her charged handguns, raised them, and began to shoot in random directions. Her eyesight cleared as she waved the dust out of her face and gasped at the sight of all of the golden strands lining the walls. She began to shoot at them. However, the Master Hand pushed her off at the sudden attack from his brother and Freesia began to fly into the air. Her eyes squinted as she trained her eyes on the strands and they watered slightly when the middle-section of her body seared in pain as she sailed through the air. Her heels touching her shoulder blades, she began to once again, shoot at random. The golden strands ceased to glow its golden color when they were shot down and Freesia looked down to see the re-deads turning their ugly heads up at her. Tucking her handguns away, she pulled out the twin knives and prepared for a hard landing. She crash-landed on a few re-deads and slayed them without a second thought. Scrambling up to her feet, she ran into the sea of gold and began to cut away.

The Crazy Hand, spotting Freesia and seeing what she was doing, ordered the re-deads to focus getting her.

After several more minutes of hacking, ripping, tearing, and slaying, Freesia finally ran out of the golden strings and bumped into someone she knew- Princess Peach.

The princess' dress was no longer a light pink, but a deep red color. Her gloves were torn here and there and her crown had become dented. In her hands she held her white parasol, which eventually became a weapon. There were holes in the beaten parasol and the blood was coated the heaviest on the sharp tip of the abused umbrella.

"Woah… Hey, Peach," greeted Freesia in shock as she cut the head of a re-dead off.

"FREESIA STRIKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screeched the enraged princess as she fought her way over to the human girl.

"I've been busy eating ice cream!" Freesia winked jokingly. A spray of blood covered Freesia's shirt and Freesia squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, her face turning a slight green color. "Biggest. Mistake. Ever."

"Well, a huge FYI for you! Hardly anyone's injured! We're all just so worn out from all of these stupid re-deads! And Dark Link… That Crazy Hand did something to him!" shouted Peach over the clamor.

Freesia's heart tripled its beat. "What do you mean!"

"I _mean_ that the hand just grabbed him and Scarlet in a fist, did some kind of magic, and threw them back onto the ground again! He woke up after a healing potion, but all he kept saying was that something was missing! Last I heard, or _saw_ for that matter, was that Scarlet was still out!" Peach explained. She let out a fierce battle cry and thrust with her parasol at another re-dead. Peach then spun to her left and smacked a re-dead in the head hard. "Meanwhile! We've had to kill these never-ending re-deads!"

"Did anyone decide to go back to the room!" screamed Freesia in anguish as she hacked off another re-deads head.

"We couldn't!" shouted back Peach. "They locked the doors and windows on us! No surprise in that though!" In a flash, Peach pushed open her parasol and easily blocked a huge wave of blood from getting on her dress. Grimacing, she closed the parasol once again, high-kicked a re-dead in the face, and used her parasol to bludgeon the beast to death. "Thank the Goddesses that you opened a large hole in the building though! We were running out of places to throw the dead bodies- and fresh night air is always the best thing to have in the middle of a battle. You could've done something about the dust though-"

Freesia cut the princess off with a loud "duck!" and had taken a place behind the mighty princess. Freesia removed a handgun from its holster and began to shoot at the golden strands as well as the re-deads that were in the way. Freesia paused to ask the princess one last question. "Where's everyone else!"

"Dunno!" called the Princess Peach over her shoulder. "If you fight your way through the crowd, I'm sure you'll find them! And before you go! I'll have you know that we can't seem to cut those golden strands! Our swords went right through them! I don't know if it's only supposed to get cut for you… And is that other hand fighting the Crazy one on our side!"

"Try cutting them anyways and see how far you get! And yes! That's the Master Hand! Oh, _and one more thing_! If you come across anyone that's hurt- take them to the well just beyond the new way the Master Hand created outside! There should be some healing water in there!" Freesia shouted to the Princess as she ran off.

"I'll do that!" called back Princess Peach.

~…With Sebastian…~

"That girl is going to get her butt kicked after this!" hissed Sebastian through his teeth as he climbed down the ivy with Link.

They had realized that Freesia had left and the ghost girl from the Lover's Music box was pointing furiously at the vine, then at herself. Link had taken the box with him. Hugo had flown down from the balcony and went ahead to see if anything was urgent. The mutant came back within two minutes and reported that a big fight was going on- and Freesia was taking part in it.

When they finally reached the bottom, they followed Hugo to the entrance of the large cave-like hole that was embedded into the wall. Following the noises coming from within, they stared at the chaos before them.

The Master Hand tumbled in the air from being thrown back by the Crazy Hand, but threw itself at his left-handed brother once more. Re-dead re-deads (A/N: LOL) covered the floor, and only a few people from their group was seen. The whole left side of the room was still covered in golden strings and over all the screams and shouts- the boom of a gun was heard.

Out of the crowd, the three warriors spotted Vulga fly weakly into the air, carrying the bloodied body of Evangeline. Hugo audibly gasped and took off into the air, flying up to help his leader.

Sebastian and Link's gaze landed on a bright red head fighting through the crowd. It was Roy and Scarlet. Scarlet could barely stand, her hair hung in front of her face and blood spattered here and there on the floor. The girl's small arm was around the red head's shoulders and she weakly swung her sword at an oncoming re-dead. Link, seeing them in trouble, raced over to the group and protected the evacuating couple. He dropped the Lover's Music box somewhere in the rubble, but he didn't dare leave his friends. Link had abandoned the box.

Sebastian began to look around himself, and drew his sword. Not waiting for another moment, he darted into the crowd, his heart racing and yearning to find Freesia.

~…With Dark Link…~

Insanity. This whole room was full of insanity. And chaos.

Dark Link didn't know where half of his group went. All he knew was that he was possibly alone in this battle and that no one was around to back him up. Were the others dead? Did they leave him behind? He couldn't see anyone else in the mob of re-deads. It was too hard to see… Freesia… If the others were really dead and if Dark Link didn't made it… Would Freesia be left for dead? Fear and agony struck into Dark's heart.  
Dark Link stood taller on a mound of re-dead and he didn't even flinch as the blood smeared across his face. The others…. He couldn't help but think about the others. The last living person he saw was Roy who had to carry Scarlet off after a bad accident with the Crazy Hand… Honestly, Dark Link didn't want her to get hurt. She said that it was 'all a mistake' with Freesia. What had she meant? After her burning words, the Crazy Hand had grabbed them both. The Crazy Hand stole the triforce of Power from him, but the Triforce of Power seemed to go… somewhere else. He couldn't explain it.  
After the Crazy Hand released them from his death grip, Scarlet was out and Dark suffered from a dislocated shoulder. Thank the Goddesses Roy knew how to set it back into place. It lessened the pain, but the sharp stab still remained whenever he put pressure on it.

But back to the fight at hand (no pun intended).

Before Roy had left, he told Dark to watch out for the two hands battling in the air. "They're picking really bad fights with each other and they sometimes fall back onto the ground!" Roy shouted over the clamor. "Just be careful!"

"Hah, yeah right… " Dark Link thought to himself. His ears twitched at the sound of another loud pop. And this time it was closer than the last time he'd heard it.  
What the hell…?  
A re-dead popped up behind him and set upon him, knocking his sword out of his hand and sinking its teeth into his once dislocated shoulder. Dark let out a scream of pain, and a loud boom was heard. The re-dead was flung off by some unknown pressure and Dark watched it fly into other re-deads. Turning back to look at his savior, his breath became caught in his throat.

It was Freesia, standing there with a rifle in her hands. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and on her hips rested twin knives and two handguns on her sides. Freesia's face had sprinkles of blood here and there and her shirt was heavily soaked with blood. Dark had noticed that her brown eyes stared into his red ones with a fierce coldness he'd never seen before.  
Without speaking a word to him, she slung the rifle over her back and bent down to her leg pocket. She pulled out a grenade, pulled the top, clicked the lever and tossed it at the re-deads. She didn't flinch when the bomb exploded.

Dark was about to get back up until Freesia gave him an even kick in the chest. Dark fell back and his eyes widened. Freesia sat on his belly and began to smack her fists into Dark's chest.

"You- you- you-!" she cried out angrily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FALL FOR SEBASTIAN! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Freesia continued to weakly hit Dark and he stared at her in shock. "I will always love _you_, you jealous, pig-headed imbecile! I trusted you! I was to foolish to see that you-! And then you-! When you broke up with me you didn't even _bother_ to wait and let me explain! I- I- I-" Freesia took a deep lungful of air and burst. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Freesia yanked at Dark's collar and began to shake him back and forth angrily, repeating her words of hate towards him repeatedly. She seemed to have trouble finishing her sentences in some places because words could not express or elaborate whatever she was feeling towards Dark at the moment. Eventually, she became tired of shaking Dark and stopped.  
She pushed him back onto the ground, removed herself from his body and stood at her fullest height. Flushing a deep red, she yanked out her twin blades. She turned away from Dark, not giving him another glance, and walked back towards the golden vine-like strands.

Dark Link sat still for a moment, watching her walked away before his eyes blazed a brilliant blood red. A smile crept up his lips and he began to run after her. It took Dark Link awhile before he actually found her running into the flowing gold strands and he took off.

After her tantrum with Dark Link, she figured he would leave her alone. She began to cut away until she heard something approaching her from behind. She turned around startlingly fast and swung her dagger in a downward slash, but it was blocked- by Dark Link's sword. She was surprised at first, but then she let out an impatient huff and turned away from him, continuing to cut away.

"I need to talk to you!" Dark said, bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"Well, I am kind of busy right now! And if you haven't noticed, _we're in the middle of a bloody war,"_ hissed Freesia loudly. She turned away from him and continued to cut away, but her body language towards him gave her away. Not to mention that Dark Link noticed the high pitch in her voice. She didn't want him to leave, it was apparent. She craved him just like he craved her. At least… he hoped so.

"You were right!" confessed Dark, following her and pushing the golden strings away from his face. Seeing her stop at her cutting movements, he took this as an opportunity to continue what he started. "I was ignorant. I was a jealous, bubble-headed ninny who wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have doubted you at all! I _am truly _sorry! And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Freesia let out a sigh of despair and turned to face him again. The golden glimmer from the strings brought out his pale face and red eyes. She couldn't resist him, but... but he left her... Did he see what the truth was? "Dark…"

"Please Freesia! I want to fix everything. Let things be like they were before! Please-"

The sound of a loud crash cut the pleading lover off and the two turned in horror to see the Master Hand defeated. The Crazy Hand let out a scream of pain and fell as well. The Crazy Hand's golden string snapped off without Freesia having to throw anything at it. The two became confused in an instant and they stared into the dusty avalanche.

Suddenly, Ike stumbled out of the dust, carrying the unconscious Vulga in his arms. He spotted Freesia and Dark and screamed. "_Run_! Run for your lives! It's him! _Ganondorf's back_!"

A deep familiar laugh reverberated off the walls. A black figure rose from the dust and a dark power chilled the air around the room. The golden strings shivered and Freesia gasped.

Dark turned to her to grab her, but she was already gone. "Freesia? Freesia! Where are you going!"

"I can't allow the others enslaved here to be trapped here! Grab any living person that you can! Get out of here! Go to the well!" screamed Freesia.

Surprisingly, Dark did as he was told.

~…With Freesia…~

"_You never told me Ganondorf was behind all of this!"_ Freesia screamed in her mind.

"_**Like we knew, Freesia! We already told you that we didn't know who the King Ghost was. We should've seen it coming though…" **_Nayru wandered, her voice worried. _**  
**_

"**It was a major 'duh' on our parts! Ugh! I see how his plan worked out! He called Mario and Link here, right? I'll bet he meant to call Dark Link so that he could have the Triforce of Power, but instead he got Link! Then by enslaving everyone and growing in his ghostly powers, he managed to use the Crazy Hand as a puppet! A ploy!" **explained Farore, her rage rubbing off onto Freesia.

"_Well, how can he grow in his ghostly power? I thought you destroyed all of him!" _asked Freesia. She then noticed that she only had a small amount of golden strings to cut before she got down to the last one!

"_Well, maybe there was still a small shard left in Ganon's spirit that we missed? After all, we were pretty rushed at the moment when we destroyed his entire human suit… Maybe the last golden shard became attached to his soul?" _Din questioned herself. _"I'm not sure! I've got to look in the life books!" _

_"Life books? Wait a second! What are life books?" _asked Freesia in confusion.

**_"_We can explain the life books later, Freesia! We have the return of an evil man on our hands! You might have to defeat him on your own Freesia!**_**" **_

"_Are you kidding me? He's only just gotten back! Hold on… Yes! I did it! I got the last string!" _Freesia cheered mentally, forgetting for a split second about Ganon. Her blade cut through the last cord and the last of the Smashers (wherever they were) had been released. Smiling in relief, she began to head out before the Ganondorf managed to find her.

But she was too late.

Freesia turned around and there, floating half-way off the ground, was a stronger and darker Ganondorf. Her smile faded in an instant and when she saw the evil king drift towards her, she began to back away.

"Well, well, well," smirked Ganondorf, his deep, hoarse voice sending chills up and down Freesia's spine. "If it isn't Miss Strike. I thought you had gone back to your own world… But, when I kidnapped that pompous moron Link and that Italian weirdo Mario, I should've known that the others here would've gone crying to you... And what'll happen to you after this is over? Will they kick you out like they did last time? Oh, yes, little Freesia, I was there to witness your leaving. Dark Link didn't seem to care that you had left-"

"Why are you here?" demanded Freesia, ignoring everything Ganon was saying.

"Easy. I wanted revenge. Don't you know anything about the dead? Ghosts don't move on if they can't find there way to the other side. And well, I wasn't allowed to come up or down. I was so evil, Hell itself didn't want me," Ganon began to laugh. "So I came back to the main house of the dead. This Mansion."

"That's impossible. You can't be refused from Hell!"

"You wanna bet?"

Silence.

"Well, Miss Strike. It was wonderful seeing you after… a year, has it been?"

Freesia continued to glare at the evil man.

"Hmm, not very talkative are you? Not after what happened I'm sure down at the insane asylum. Am I right?" asked Ganondorf, sneering at the small girl beneath him.

Freesia's blood ran cold and her eyes widened. "How did you-"

"In the mansion, I could hear everything and everyone. And I overheard your little discussion with Sebastian. Watched Dark Link listen to a part in your conversation that sounded like you were leading my minion on... And Dark Link leaving you afterward? That's a big blow to the chest, isn't it?" Ganondorf threw a punch into the middle of Freesia's unguarded chest.

Freesia landed in rubble a few feet away, the dust settling around her making it hard to breathe. She began to wheeze and fought to control her breathing.

Ganon stood over her, smiling evilly at her. "Oh yes… I'm sure it hurt very much. But… it wasn't enough to kill you, was it? Oh, Freesia. After I'm through with you, you'll wish that all you did was die of a broken heart."


	27. Too Late

**Dislaimer: Look in the other chapters. **

_Blah- _Din/emphasized words**  
_Blah-_** Farore  
**Blah- **Nayru**  
**

_Chapter 27- Too Late_

James Strike paced about in his apartment worriedly. He didn't know what to do. The woman Impa had heard everything about Freesia… Did his sister tell them about what he did? James suddenly felt an unmistakably hard punch in his chest and fell to the floor. He lay there on the floor spread-eagled and in pain. What the hell was that? Suddenly, his apartment door was kicked down and on the other side stood Impa and a woman with short black pigtails. Their outfits were quite irregular and seemingly old-fashioned.

"Ashei, you didn't have to kick the door down," Impa told the black-haired beauty calmly.

"Hey! You dragged me here, of all places to fetch a _boy!_ I could be fighting in the big battle right now!" the girl named Ashei shouted.

"It's not your battle to fight!" snapped Impa impatiently. The aging woman's eyes then landed on James. "See what you did? You made the poor boy fall to the floor."

Ashei snorted, not sparing James a glance. "Not my fault."

Impa pulled James to his feet and began to drag him out of the room. Ashei followed behind. "You are James Strike, yes?" asked Impa as they rushed out of the building.

"What's going on!" asked James in panic. Were they kidnapping him?

"What's going on, you weirdo, is that your sister's fighting a really big battle with Ganondorf right now! And if we don't get back right now, a lot of bad things will happen-" Ashei began to explain until she face-planted. "Dang these stupid shoes! Why are they so abnormally huge in this world!"

"Ashei, focus!" snapped Impa, continuing to race out into the parking lot. "We need to get back to the portal within the five minute time-limit!"

"Are you kidding!" called back Ashei, picking herself off the floor and continuing to run alongside Impa and James. "We kicked down, like, thirty doors before we got the right one! Do you think it's even _there_ anymore!"

"Silence!" snapped Impa.

James continued to run and trip over his shoes, but Impa was strong and she held him up for most of the time. At the same time, his mind was reeling. "Ganondorf?" asked James aloud. "You mean the bad guy from that game? Wait… From the _Legend of Zelda_! You're... You're Impa! Princess Zelda's guardian-"

"It's Queen Zelda, now!" Ashei interjected, panting slightly from running. "She gave birth to her triplets almost ten hours ago! It's almost the dawn of a new day!"

"_She was pregnant?" _gasped James incredulously. He began to shake his head. "No, no, no. This is ridiculous! What's going on, you guys, really? What's up with the charade?"

"There _is_ no charade, you moron!" Ashei snapped. "This is the _shit_!"

"There it is! Hurry! It's about to fade!" Impa pointed.

The portal was bright and was suspended slightly off the ground.

James let out a scream of terror as he was suddenly dragged and pushed into the blinding white light. He felt the suction on his body and began to spin in the air at a blindingly fast speed. He immeadiatley felt nauseas, but he resisted the urge to barf. All at once, the force on his body pulled away and he was thrown into the air. Letting out another scream, he crash landed onto the ground. James could swear that he had gotten whiplash three times during the spinout and he almost thought that his brain had fallen out during the process. James thought about laying there for awhile before daring to stand up, but whoever was with him was persistent.

Maybe it was Impa or that girl Ashei- he wasn't sure. But whoever it was was evil. Very, very evil. They grabbed the back of his t-shirt and hauled him up. Grabbing both of his arms and keeping him steady, they began to drag him off to God-knows-where.

~…With the Goddesses…~

"**Just give up, Din! It's hopeless! Ganon's going to kill Freesia in cold blood and we can't do anything to stop it- Please, Din, you're going to make Farore cry! Stop looking through those silly books-"**

_"You call these 'silly books', Nayru! This may help defeat Ganon once and for all! These Life Books… why did we stop using these?" _

"**Din, we only got rid of them because they were ridiculous and cruel! We were younger then, and all we wanted to do was- Oh, Din, you're not going to find his book! Din! You're making Farore cry now! Don't you dare give me that look, Din, or I'll throw a random book at your head!" **

_"You're so ignorant, Nayru! FARORE SHUT YOUR TRAP. For goodness' sake, you're giving me a headache- OW, NAYRU WHAT THE HELL?" _

"**You asked for it Din! Now stop being such a jerk-"**

"_OHMYGOSH, NAYRU, I LOVE YOU!" _

"**...Wait a second... what?" **

"_Nayru! You just gave me his Life Book! You're so amazing! HEY FARORE, GET OUT HERE! I've got a plan! And let's hope that this works…" _

~…With Freesia…~

There was the sound of a crunch and Freesia was once again thrown across the room. She gave up on running a long time ago… She was running out of hope. Her rifle had bent right down the middle from being thrown around… one of her twin blades was missing… the other blade was now only a hilt. The handguns ran out of bullets and she had already tried, in vain, throwing them.

Nothing worked anymore.

But suddenly… The door that lead into the corridors of the Mansion burst open. A blue leg pulled withdrew itself and a whole body entered. An orange, electrical whip had ejected itself from a metallic body and soared across the room, snapping in Ganondorf's face.

Freesia's blurred vision cleared and she stared at the entity.

It was Samus Aran. In her zero suit. The blonde-haired woman signaled to someone behind her and she darted across the room. Dodging Ganon's attacks, she managed to get to Freesia's side and she pulled the injured girl into her arms. Freesia looked behind to see the once captive Smashers come through the door. An enraged Pikachu… A very pissy-looking Jigglypuff. Bowser made his appearance quite special- a ball of flame soared to Ganon (once again, easily blocked) and Bowser let out a yelp. Escaping the doorway, on the other side was King Dedede, swinging his huge hammer onto his shoulder before belly-flopping into a different direction. Everyone came in, one after another, taking one glance about the room before darting into a certain area. Even Luigi and Mario came through the door.

Freesia let out a relieved sigh after seeing everyone safe and sound once again. She was about to look away until the last person through the doorway came through.

He was tall and had sandy-blonde hair. His face and frame was thin and his eyes were pitch black… Was that Vulga's mate? What was his name…? Romeo?

Freesia looked away and glanced over to Ganondorf. The enraged evil king was realizing that Freesia was getting away and the king chased after Samus, attacking her with all he had. But Samus was prepared. Her agile body dodged every attack, every throw, and she even jumped over large pieces of wood blocking her way. Samus passed by the still unconscious Master Hand, but nodded at the Crazy Hand, who was trying to drag his brother back to the well.

Samus slid behind the brick wall of the well, peeked inside, and jumped in, with Freesia still in her arms. They landed safely and Samus stood to full height, looking around and her mouth dropping open slightly at the large group of injured people.

Freesia noted that the room was warm and smiled. "The water," she wheezed. Samus leaned her ear to the gasping Freesia and she repeated her words. Nodding, Samus carried Freesia to the water and set her in it, her face sorrowful and anguished at the sight of Freesia's ugly wounds. However, the water did what it was meant to do. It washed over every cut and made it heal over, leaving nothing but light pink skin.

~…With James…~

James had come about his senses after a short while and he had noticed that Ashei and Impa were still with him, dragging him through what looked like the woods.

"We're almost there!" gasped Impa, running with all her might.

"There it is!" gasped Ashei, readjusting her grip on James' arm.

James looked up and peered into the light beyond the trees. When they pushed past them, his jaw dropped in awe at the sight of a large, white castle.

"Come! We must hurry!"

They crossed the large drawbridge and made it past the heavily armored guards in a flurry. They made it into the large throne room. James' eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of a golden triforce hanging over two large empty thrones sitting before him. A servant who was washing the floor stood, his eyes widening at the sight of James.

"Quick Philippe! Get Queen Zelda! This is urgent!" Impa snapped.

The servant boy Philippe, nodded, dropped the wet rag on the floor and darted out the room.

Minutes later, a beautiful brunette woman entered the room, several nurses at her side. But the Queen Zelda seemed agitated and she waved her nurses off. She briskly walked towards them, like as is she had given birth to the triplet's months ago instead just a mere ten hours. "Is this him?" asked the Queen, giving James an once-over. "Excellent. James Strike am I correct?" she asked him. But before he could respond, the Queen shook her head. "For Goddesses sake… get him up on the throne seat- he looks like he's going to pass out any second! Did you explain to him why he's here? No! Never mind, don't bother answering, I'll explain it!"

James was seated almost instantly and he began to laugh. "It's finally happened. I'm insane…"

Impa hissed like an enraged rattlesnake. "_Don't_ say that word in front of me! After what you did to your sister I'm surprised you dare to say that word anymo-"

Queen Zelda smacked Impa's arm lightly. "Leave him be, Impa. He doesn't understand what's happening yet!"

"Do you know where my sister is? Freesia Strike?" asked James, ignoring Impa's comment.

"Relax, James," Queen Zelda cooed.

Ashei scoffed loudly. "Relax! You're telling him to relax! There's a war going on and his sister could be dead right now!"

Zelda rolled her eyes at Ashei's outburst and dismissed her from the room. Ashei left, grumbling a few words to herself as she slammed the doors shut behind her.

~…With Dark…~

Dark Link raced over to the pool of water, ignoring the insistent pull of Princess Peach before he dove into it. He swam over to his darling flower and helped Samus hold her above the waters surface.

"How is she?" he asked the girl-warrior.

"Getting there," Samus' husky voice spoke. "She was thrown around pretty badly by Ganondorf. She's just lucky we made it there on time…"

Dark closed his eyes painfully, trying his best not to imagine Ganondorf throwing around his beloved. Freesia let out a soft sigh and Dark's eyes flashed open. He stared down at Freesia's face and smiled softly, but Freesia didn't smile back.

"Dark… We didn't get to finish talking…"

There was a loud boom from above and rocks tumbled down from the top of the well.

Princess Peach accompanied with the healed Marth stood side by side, peering upward to see what was going on.

All of a sudden, Snake slid down the well walls.

"Ganon's up there. He's got that kid Romeo in his hands. Says he'll kill him if Freesia doesn't come out in ten minutes," Snake spoke curtly, nodding towards the pond where Freesia rested.

Hugo snapped out his wings and took off. Flying up the hole and out of sight. Vulga tried to do the same, but Caroline held her back.

"You can't go up there now, you aren't fully healed yet. Sit down, Vulga, Rome wouldn't want you to get hurt even more…" cooed the pink-eyed mutant.

"Ten minutes?" Freesia whispered. She pushed Dark and Samus away and stood up on her own. Though she was still drenched from the water, she seemed to look healthy once again, but it was apparent that she was mentally exhausted. "Snake… Your name is Snake right? Uhm… While you were up there… Does it look like he has any weaknesses?"

"Not that I noticed," Snake said, giving Freesia a skeptical look. "You should probably get him while his back is turned, but I highly doubt that that would even be possible. I think he just wants you to stop."

"Stop what?" asked Freesia in confusion.

Dark didn't like the sound of her voice. She sounded… off.

"Stop fighting. Surrender," Snake told her gruffly.

Freesia's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head. "But I can't! There's got to be another way…"

There was a prolonged silence until a voice rang out in the air. "Miss Strike? Surrender yourself and face your death. I will sacrifice everyone here if you do so. If you do not come out this instant, I will kill little Romeo."

There was a continued silence.

"NOW!" snapped the impatient voice of Ganondorf.

Freesia jumped and grabbed Marth's sword from his sheath. "Looks like I've got no choice."

Before Dark could hold her back, Freesia jumped onto a brick and climbed her way up the well.

~…With James…~

"So… this is all real?" asked James. His nausea had passed after a warm bowl of soup and his bruises were tended to with a wave of Zelda's magic.

Impa nodded.

"Then where's my sister? I demand to see Freesia this instant!" demanded James, jumping off of the throne seat.

Impa sighed in despair. "That's what we're trying to tell you James! She's already at the Mansion. She's possibly fighting ghosts and demons of all sorts! You never know what could be out there to get you-"

"Not to mention that it's against rules to go out this late!" Zelda insisted.

"I'll go through hell and back again if that's what I have to do in order to get to my sister. I want to apologize for what I did. I want her to forgive me. And be damned your rules. I will get to my little sister whether you like it or not," spat James, his determination glinting in his eye.

Zelda let out a sigh and she gave him a small smile. "So that's where she got her attitude from… That undying determination to protect and do all she can… Well," Zelda sighed again and let out a chuckle, "I guess that settles it. Impa? Get us the best horses in the stables. We're going to the Mansion tonight."

"Not you, young lady," Impa said, shaking her head. "Or have you forgotten that you're a mother of three now?"

"Link is there. He may need me. Please, Impa, don't pull me out of this fight. I should be there with my husband. As Queen of Hyrule."

There was a long staring contest before Impa gave in. "I'll fetch the royal guard."

~…With the Goddesses…~

"**Oooohhh shit… Din is NOT going to be happy…" **

"_Happy abou… Wait a minute... What! WH-WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" _

"_**Well, it appears that she's going out to save Romeo." **_

"_Shut up, Farore! Ugh! Damn her caring heart! Doesn't she know that it's all just a bluff! UGH! WHY MUST HUMANS BE SO NAÏVE? WHY?" _

"**Easy. We made them that way. You actually came up with that idea-"**

"_Nayru?" _

"**Yes, sister?" **

"_Shut up. And will you give me room? I need to think about this really quick!" _

"**Should we warn her? Tell her before it's too late? You never did tell her that she was your-"**

"_Silence! Oh… oh no… Look! Her name… it's in the Life Book… In the victim section!" _

"**Din, we gotta act now!" **

"_**You guys, look!" **_

"**I don't believe it… It's Queen Zelda and Impa! OOOOHHHHMYGOSH IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS! James Strike! Daaannnggg, he's cuuute!" **

"_Not now, Nay, we gotta get going before it's too late!" _

"…_**Hey Din?" **_

A sigh. _"What is it, Farore?"_

"_**You're... ah, how do I say this… you're too late." **_

"_WHAT?" _

~…With Dark Link…~

It was like watching a newspaper swat a fly.

Or maybe it was like watching a person stomp on another person while wearing high heels.

Dark didn't know how to describe it. It was painful, that was all he knew.

Ganon had thrown poor Freesia around back and forth… like a dog trying to shred a slipper. Except the slipper wouldn't fall apart- and the dog wouldn't stop trying. Ganon finally landed in front of the fallen Freesia, who was gasping and trying her hardest not to cry.

Dark struggled against the magic bond Ganondorf had placed on him, not bearing to watch his flower get… crushed.

Ganon bent down to Freesia's level and gave her a lending hand. Freesia looked up at him, then back down at the hand. Ganon, offering help to stand?

Freesia let out a low chuckle and looked back up at Ganon's face. "Mocking me already?" asked Freesia her voice hoarse from the screaming.

Ganon shrugged. "I figured that I would give you your last shred of dignity before I killed you."

Freesia's deep laughter rattled in her chest. "You want to give me my last shred of dignity?" She suddenly spat in Ganon's hand. "Let me stand on my own."

"I'd like to see you try," Ganon sneered, wiping his dirty hand on his black cloak.

Dark Link gave out a cry of pain from struggling against the magic Ganon placed on him while watching Freesia try to stand. Dark Link didn't even notice the other Smashers come out of the well to watch what was going on. He wanted to yell at them. Curse them. Tell them to save his beloved. But he, too, knew that once anyone stepped out of the well, they would immeadiatley be under Ganon's binding magic.

They were all doomed.

Dark Link noticed three white horses rush onto the scene.

Ganon didn't even look over his shoulder as he let out a low chuckle. "Hello, Queen Zelda."

There was a gasp from Link. "Zelda!" he whispered.

"It's you," Zelda spoke coldly.

"Freesia!" a boy shouted. Unfamiliar… Dark didn't care to look. His eyes were on his beloved's bleeding face.

Freesia's lip was busted, and her eyebrow had a cut on it. Her clothes were slashed in some parts, the armor was dented and was probably squeezing the circulation out of Freesia's arms, and the knees of her jeans were torn, revealing bleeding knees.

Ganon's laughter increased. "Come to see your famous little heroine die by my powerful hand?"

"Freesia… My flower… No, please..." whispered Dark in his last despair.

Freesia looked at him, her warm brown eyes already glassed over, and she _smiled_. She was dead. She knew it. And she was smiling at him, teeth showing and everything- like everything was okay. Like they had won this war, even though it was twisted the other way.

"Say farewell to your little flower, Dark Link," spat Ganon. Then in one quick fluid moment, Ganon revealed his ruby-hilted dagger and slit Freesia's throat.

_**A/N: R&R please! ~huggles~**_


	28. Crushed Flowers Aren't Supposed to Bleed

_**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Super Smash Brothers. Or any of the other characters in Legend of Zelda. But I do own my OC's and my idea. LOL R&R! ^=^  
**_

_Chapter 28- Crushed Flowers Aren't Supposed to Bleed_

She fell like a puppet with broken strings onto her back. Her eyes staring up at the stars with no emotion. She didn't scream. Didn't cry. Her blood poured onto the destroyed floor like a broken pipe of water.

"She… She smiled," whispered Dark Link, looking away from his dead lover's body. "That's not right!" he screamed, his voice becoming gruff. Dark Link began to struggle against the magic with all of his mouth, screaming blasphemies of all kinds.

Link's eyes gazed at the floor as he watched his tears hit the pavement. "You were wrong, Hugo…"

The mutant looked over to Link in confusion, but the tears were seen streaming down his face. Dark Link's heart shattered into pieces and he let the tears flow free. Sebastian was hyperventilating, and the only thing that was holding him back from attacking Ganondorf was Edward.

A thousand tears were shed in seconds.

"You… You… HOW DARE YOU KILL MY LITTLE SISTER!" the words were choked, strangled. Off from a white horse came a boy with dark brown hair, his face was stained with tears as well. The boy tried to fight Ganon, but the monster easily took him down.

"My, my, what do we have here? James Strike… Freesia Strike's brother? Ohh… You'll be a fun one to kill…" Ganon purred, kicking James to the ground beside his sister.

"My sister…" sobbed James, holding Freesia's limp and bleeding hand. "No… Oh God, she's so cold… "

"Do you want the last part of her that is still warm?" Ganon jeered. Ganon dropped the dagger, it's red ruby hilt and golden blade stained with her blood. It hit the floor with a loud clang and Ganon laughed cruelly. "Her blood. Still warm."

James let out a louder sob and Dark tried to hide his tears, but the magic was so strong that it wouldn't allow even his head to move.

Ganondorf turned to the Smashers, his arms raised in victory. "Now I am the Almighty! All will bow before me! Even the Goddesses will bow- for I am stronger than them-"

There was the sound of a loud BOOM and everyone turned to see two figures appear from clouds of blue and green. Out of the clouds stepped out the two Goddesses Nayru and Farore.

Nayru's dark blue hair was curled perfectly into a ponytail and her blue eyes roamed the floor until it landed on Freesia's dead body. The cream-colored Goddess wore a dress with swirls and water symbols decorated everywhere. The small scepter in her hand had a bright blue sapphire on it and a blue swirly-styled tiara rested on her head, making the tiara look like a water wave was resting on her head. Her hands were covered with black and blue striped gloves that reached up to her wrists and the wraps dangled like bandages not wound properly.

Next was Farore. The tanned beauty had a dress that was made of different colored leaves. Her scepter had a bright green jewel on it and on her head also was a tiara, but it had a green jewel in it and gold leaves. Her green hair was pulled into a messy bun and black chopsticks held the bun up. Surprisingly, the Goddess was wearing large, circular spectacles, which made her normally small green eyes two times larger. Farore's gloves were green and black, but they were the same style as Nayru's. In Farore's hand, she clutched a small green hand bag filled with hidden goodies. She looked over the heads of other people before her eyes caught onto Ike's figure. When he glanced over to her, she gave him a flirty wink and giggled.

Ike blushed and looked down, despite being severely grieved.

None of the Goddesses wore shoes, because in fact, their feet did not touch the ground.

Ganon's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Well, hello, hello, ladies."

"Ganondorf… Not surprised really. Are you Farore?" asked Nayru in suddenly serious tone.

"Not in the slightest," Farore spat, glaring at the evil man.

"Where's Din? Too scared and weak to come down and face me?" Ganondorf challenged.

The two Goddesses exchanged suddenly girly glances and giggled like little school girls hiding a secret from a teacher.

There was a gasp from the Smashers and Ganondorf felt a presence behind him. Turning slowly, he faced a very _alive _Freesia.

Dark's heart leapt in joy at the sight of her and he smiled, but it faded in an instant.

This Freesia stood, glaring at him, her fists balled and stiff at her sides. Flames engulfed her figure and the cut in her throat had disappeared. The blood that was shed around her feet burst into flames as well- like as if the blood was a special type of oil. The fire around Freesia's frame made her skin darken a shade and her old clothes peeled away to reveal a fiery-colored dress, layered with strips of cloth. Red, orange, black, and blood red strips layered each other on the dress and it levitated slightly from the hot breeze the fire was creating. Red and black striped gloves wrapped around Freesia's bare hands, except the strands of red cloth was longer than Nayru and Farore's gloves put together. The only piece of Freesia's old clothing remaining was her knee-high black boots. Freesia's tiara flamed into existence atop her messy, let down hair. The crown had a giant ruby sticking out of it, and the other tips of the tiara were standing up straight and curled like the flames of death. Red highlights grew out of Freesia's naturally brown hair faster than the speed of light and her brown eyes changed to a deep crimson. Freesia's fingers reached skywards and out from the darkness, a flash of red light erupted and revealed a large red sword.

A terrified James crawled away and ran towards the others. But Ganondorf remained where he stood.

"_What did you call me?"_

Dark's hopes now were completely crushed . This wasn't his Freesia. The voice was completely different… Everything was… So wrong. Her eyes… Why were they red? Then… it slowly dawned on him. Din was in Freesia's body.

"Din," Ganon spat, obviously unafraid of Din's vessel.

The flames around Freesia's feet and borrowed body died out in an instant, and her hair flew from the sudden breeze. "What did you call me?" the voice within Freesia hissed like a crackling fire being put out.

"I called you what you are. _Weak._ That's what you've always been since the beginning! You never wanted to face the fact that you gave the Triforce of Power to someone who could handle it the correct way," Ganondorf spat.

"You think I'm… weak?" growled Din angrily.

Nayru laughed and leaned over to Farore's ear. "Oh, shit is going to go _down _if he keeps this up…"

Farore giggled and nodded her head, but the two jumped when a flame of fire landed inches away from their feet. Farore made a loud "eep" noise and shoved her green bag in Nayru's hands. "Hold this!" Farore reached into the bowels of her bag and pulled out a bag of pop corn. Grabbing a pointy stick nearby, she stabbed the stick through the pop corn bag and held it over the fire.

Nayru shook her head, a smile on her face. "Always prepared for this kind of stuff," the water Goddess whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, the fire goddess and evil king were getting into a loud argument with each other.

"I think your too full of yourself. Your pride gets in the way of your power," Ganon said angrily.

There was a dramatic and offended gasp from Din. "I take care of what I think is right!"

"Your head is screwed on the wrong way if you think keeping these… weaklings in power is a good idea!"

"IT'S MY IDEA," roared Din, "RESPECT IT!"

"I'm tired of respecting you Goddesses! You cannot rule this place well enough!" Ganon bellowed. He extended his right hand and tried to use his Triforce of Power on her. "Destroy this muck already."

Eyes widened and hearts tripled in their beat. Sebastian closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the destruction of Din in Freesia's body.

When the power didn't work, Din smiled. "The Triforce can't kill its creator, idiot," Din slapped Ganon across the face and grabbed Ganon's wrist which contained the Triforce.

There was the sound of a sickening "pop" and Ganon dropped to one knee, clutching his right arm and howling in pain.

Dark Link and everyone else let out a cry of shock mixed with relief as the binding spell on them was lifted.

Freesia's borrowed body stood to full height and she inhaled the sweet night air as if it was for the first time in hundreds of years. Raising the back of her right hand to her eyes, she smiled down at the weak man. The Triforce of Power glowed brightly. "The taking of the Triforce of Power hurts dunnit?" questioned Din. "That's what happens when you take the Triforce from someone _weak._ The Triforce gets sucked out of you and the power of taking the Triforce is so powerful that it dislocates your shoulder in the process. Don't you like that rule, Ganny? I made it up." Freesia's borrowed body knelt down to Ganon's level, and almost to mock his actions from before, she held out a hand. "Need help getting back up?"

Ganon spat in her hand in rage as he glared up at the Goddess. Din smiled at Ganon in a sickeningly sweet way and she wiped her hand on the monster's black cloak.

"Ganon, there are matters that we must speak about- publicly, of course."

"Oh yeah?" grunted Ganon as he guided his arm back into it's socket easily. Grunting, the monster stood and eyed the girl before him carefully. "About what?"

Din (as if on cue) looked over to Farore and had an eyebrow raise slowly.

"Oh right!" muffed Farore sheepishly, spiting out her mouthful of un-popped kernels in the fire, and throwing the full bowl of popped popcorn in Nayru's expectant hands. She grabbed her green handbag resting at her feet and jogged over to Freesia's side. Opening it, she pulled out a small booklet with a black cover and a white backside.

"You're going to talk from your little booklet of rules?" Ganon asked sarcastically, throwing his head back and laughed.

Din's eyes narrowed angrily and Freesia's hand punched Ganon squarely in the jaw. "Silence in my presence, you dog!" snapped the impatient and short-tempered Goddess. She raised the book when Ganon collected himself once again. "This, puny human, is your _Life Book."_

There was a pregnant pause as everyone soaked in the words._  
_

"What's a Life Book?" asked James, taking the liberty of breaking the silence.

"I've read all about them!" Scarlet exclaimed, stepping forward. "They're legendary booklets on a person life. It shows the past and the present, but not the future because no one has control over the future except ourselves. The Goddesses contain these books of life to make sure that people remain in line about their duties, but because the books served no other purpose for the Goddesses, they abandoned the books and carried on with life."

"But what purpose does it serve?" asked Sebastian, trying not to elbow Edward in the ribs.

Scarlet looked at the booklet in the Goddess' hand. "Goddesses used the booklets for two purposes. One, to watch over and make sure that everyone's purpose in life was good and two, to use it against people that disobeyed the ancient rules."

"How would they use it against someone?" asked Ganon incredulously. "It all seems ridiculous."

"Wrong. It's actually pretty useful for times like this. Ganondorf, you're screwed because since Din is holding your Life book, she could easily burn the book- and along with it, your vessel and your spirit. Once that book burns to ashes, you're completely gone. Wiped clean off the face of the earth, like as if you never existed," snapped Scarlet.

Ganon looked up terrified at Freesia, who was smiling evilly.

"That's right. Be afraid. Be very afraid. I've given you so many chances to fix your life and your actions, it's quite ridiculous, Ganon. So many times I've let you get away with things… NO MORE!" shouted Din.

Ganon, now panicked, tackled the Goddess to the floor and his Life Book skidded across the floor piled with dead re-deads and rubble. Din tried to reach it in vain, but Ganondorf was stronger than her, and he held her down. Then, punching Din's lights out, Ganon made a lunge for his Life Book.

However, James sprung to life the moment Ganon knocked Din out and he scooped up the book before Ganon's fingertips could even brush against the binding. He ran back to Scarlet's side, panting in fear. "How do I destroy this thing?"

"Rip it apart-"

"I CAN'T RIP IT APART!" James shrieked, trying his hardest to tear out the pages.

"JAMES RUN!" shrieked Peach behind Scarlet, pointing at the quickly approaching Ganondorf.

James took off in another direction, his hands clutching the book for dear life as the other Smashers watched helplessly and fearfully, not knowing whether or not to intervene. James suddenly tripped on a dead tree root and Ganon was about to strike him with his large sword until a vine from the ground burst up and refrained Ganon's killing hand. James glanced up to see Farore using her scepter to keep Ganon from getting him.

"Go, James! Get to the fire! Throw the book in the fire!" Farore screamed at him as she tried her best to keep her powers up.

James picked himself off the floor and sprinted, his mind focused on the fire pit that the Goddess Nayru was standing nearby.

Ganon had escaped Farore's bindings and he smacked her across the face. Farore slumped to the floor, her green eyes drifting shut. Ike raced over to her and held her in his arms as Ganon ran by, making his way towards Nayru.

"Go, James, go!"

James stood by the fire pit, the book held up high over the flames.

Ganon let out a scream of rage as he bowled past Nayru, knocking her aside. But Ganon was too late. James released the book and it fell into the fire. Ganon looked up at the glaring James in shock.

"No one kills my sister and gets away with it," James spat. Then, brandishing Ganon's red-ruby dagger, he let out a battle cry, and stabbed it directly into Ganon's heart.

Ganon let out a scream of pain and his body began to turn into ash and cinders. The ground began to shake and a deep cavernous hole erupted before Ganon. The shrieks of the dead was heard and thousands of bony hands reached up, grabbed Ganon's shaking body, and dragged him downwards. His screams finally died out, and the shaking stopped. The crack in the ground drew back together and closed.

It was over. Ganondorf was dead.

However, the shaking started again, harder and and Nayru's eyes widened. "WE NEED TO SPLIT!" she shouted over the deafening rumbles. "THE MANSIONS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"

Nayru pulled the waking Farore from Ike's hands and was about to wave her scepter before Farore stopped her. "WHAT ABOUT DIN?"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO GET HER RIGHT NOW. THIS PLACE WILL BLOW IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Nayru shouted back.  
Without waiting for another word from her sister, she waved her scepter.

Everyone began to transport away back to Princess Peach's castle. Once they were there, everyone was already out on the balcony, trying to get one last glimpse of the black and pale green mansion in the distance. Dark Link, Sebastian, and James pushed their way to the front when they realized that Freesia's body wasn't there with them and their hearts snapped into pieces when they witnessed the Mansion collapsing to pieces.

**A/N: R&R please! ^=^ And please excuse all misspellings! Peace, love, and apple pie.  
**


	29. The Lovers Music Box Sings One Last Time

_Chapter 29- The Lovers Music Box Sings One Last Time_

Everyone remained still. The full moon set over the hill beyond the mansion and the silence hung in the air.

Zelda turned around, her eyes on the floor. "It's over everyone… Let's go back inside and…" she didn't finish her sentence. Link was at her side in an instant and once again, Impa was gone. Scarlet touched James' arm, but when James didn't move, she just let go and turned to walk back inside.

Everyone had a reunion in the large den room in Peach's Castle.

Marth and Peach were in an embrace and Mario and Link shook hands. Vulga and Romeo walked up to each other, their faces emotionless. Blood red eyes met pitch black. They stood inches apart, not daring to move or breathe until Romeo made the first move. Her grabbed Vulga's face and pulled her lips to his. Caroline let out a small giggle, but paused briefly to see Ike staring at her from across the room. She tilted her head at him and Ike cursed under his breath.

"Screw it all, I'm going," he hissed. Ike strode over to Caroline and the brown haired beauty watched him walk over with widened pink eyes. Without waiting for her to say anything, he picked Caroline up in his arms and kissed her. "Dammit, Caroline. I missed you so much."

Roy leaned back on the sofa, his arms crossed, and a smile large on his face. "That's my boy."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise and a cloudy veil behind her pink orbs lifted. She smiled as their lips parted. "I remember you," she whispered.

Hugo and Evangeline chuckled. Hugo's hand slid into Evangeline's and the surprised grey-eyed beauty looked down at their hands. She smiled and looked back up at the embracing couples.

James was about to step out of the room, but Sebastian caught sight of him. Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pulled himself away from Edward. "_You_."

James posture slumped and he turned to face the enraged Sebastian.

"Seb!" Scarlet cried out.

Too late. Sebastian's fist had already connected to James' jaw. James held his face in his hands and winced when Sebastian began to shout at him.

"YOU! YOU SENT HER TO THAT INSANE ASYLUM!"

"I didn't send her there! My parents did! I had no control over what happened-"

"You were old enough to defy them and protect your sister! And now that she's gone, you're all Mr. No-One-Touches-My-Sister-And-Gets-Away-With-It! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS EJECTED OUT OF THE ASYLUM? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS RECOVERING AND ATTENDING SCHOOL AGAIN! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE GRADUATED!" demanded Sebastian demanded.

"I WAS IN THE BACK ROW!" shouted James. The room became silent. "…She had a beautiful speech... So many people supported her when I was there to… I didn't come back to talk to her afterwards only because I was ashamed of what I had done to her… I was there, at my parents' house, nagging them and demanding that they release her. I threatened them by taking them to court, but they had too much evidence against her… I couldn't help…"

Sebastian was caught off guard. He didn't expect James to say that. James' head was hung low and Dark Link blinked.

"You're... you're Freesia's brother?" asked Dark Link. _Better be... this guy looks almost exactly like her... minus the fact that he's a dude and she's a woman...  
_

James looked up into the red eyes and nodded. "You must be the Dark boy that she was talking about. I'm truly sorry that I didn't believe her…"

"What do you mean 'believe her'?" asked Dark suddenly.

"It the reason why Freesia stayed back with me. The conversation on the balcony? She was put in an insane asylum shortly after she left this world a year ago. Her parents thought she was crazy and for about three months she stayed in that mad house. I was lucky to still find her alive there," Sebastian explained as he carefully watched the realization dawn on Dark Link's face.

Dark walked over to the wall and smacked his head against it. "Oh Goddesses am I an idiot…"

"And while we're still yelling and hitting people," muttered Link, stepping forward. He spun Dark around and smashed his fist into Dark's eye. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT TRUSTING FREESIA!"

Everything when silent again and Samus let out a nervous cough.

Peach scoffed. "Wow… That was awkward."

Marth couldn't help but nod in agreement.

~…With Impa…~

The Sheikah surveyed the wreckage for hours, her violet eyes full of sorrow and grief. She walked across the broken boards, the tattered curtains, the paintings and old photos of the once living owners of the mansion, and broken chandeliers. Impa continued to walk until she stepped on something that crunched beneath her feet. She looked down to see the black cover of Ganon's once whole book. Impa picked it up between her thin fingers and held it in the palm of her hand. Staring at it for only a moment, she then crushed it easily between her hands. It turned to ash. Impa let the remains fall through her balled-up fist like sand and smacked her hands together to remove the remaining specks. Walking on, she spotted a box underneath some rubble.

Ah, yes. This was the Lover's Music Box Link spoke of when he had returned to witness the birth of his children.

The old woman picked it up and opened the lid. Link had said the music was beautiful and the loving dancing couple within was truly entrancing.

Impa sighed. The music box no longer played. "Must've been damaged when the house fell," she whispered to herself. She gently set the box back down, the lid still opened, and stood at full height. Impa had desperately tried searching for Freesia's body, but it seemed that she was buried too deep… Impa couldn't find her. "May the Goddesses be with her," Impa whispered, letting a single tear fall. She turned away from the box and pulled out a deku nut. Wiping away the tear, she pulled off the shell in her shaking hands and threw it hard onto the floor. With a loud 'snap', she disappeared back to the castle.

Little did she know, two seconds after she had left, the music box began to sing.

~…In the Wreckage…~

Freesia's spirit arose from within the rubble to the top and there, sitting expectantly nearby the open and singing music box, was the ghost girl and her boyfriend. Freesia stared at them, not quite used to seeing them in an actual human-sized form.

"Hello Freesia Strike," greeted the ghost girl softly.

Freesia's eyes widened. "Y-you spoke!"

The ghost boy laughed. "Of course we did! We can speak freely to those who are like us, you know."

Freesia didn't understand what they meant until the memories of her before-death flooded in her mind. "Oh."

"Don't be very disappointed, Freesia!" the ghost girl laughed. "Be happy! Laugh!"

The ghost boy stood. He wore a dusty, faded tux and his eyes were a deep grey. "My name's Dusty."

"And I'm Odette!" the ghost girl included, standing as well. She wore a faded old-fashioned dress that buttoned up to the bottom of her neck. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her face was small and almost baby-looking.

Dusty seemed to be eighteen and Odette looked like she was only fifteen.

"You look… so young," Freesia spoke softly to Odette.

The young girl smiled. "I was only fourteen when I died. To think, I fell in love with Dusty- and he was only eighteen!" Her laugh reminded Freesia of small bells clanging together. "But that's besides the point… We and the other ghosts in the Mansion owe you a large debt, Freesia! You've saved us all from Ganon's evil clutches, as well as your brother James!"

"JAMES IS HERE?" burst Freesia. She couldn't believe it! James was here too!

"Well, he's still alive, so he's technically speaking, he's not here_ yet _, but yes. He was here. He helped destroy Ganondorf," Dusty confirmed.

"Destroy Ganon…? Hold on a second," Freesia shook her head, "you're going to have to explain this to me from the beginning."

Dust and Odette smiled. "Of course," Odette agreed, "since we have all the time in the world."

~…With James…~

The palace door was being knocked upon and a toad left to answer it.

It was a very exhausted Impa. "I looked all over the wreckage, Princesses, Princes, Kings, and Queens," Impa bowed to everyone in the room. "But there is no remaining trace of Freesia Strike." Impa glanced at Dark and James and her eyebrow rose. "What happened to you?"

James' brown eyes rolled. "Don't ask." There was suddenly the sound of a loud vibrate.

Eyes widened, gasps were heard, and swords were drawn. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh his head off at everyone's reactions.

"What is that!" asked Peach, covering her ears in fear.

James pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Oh, hold on, that's me." (A/N: I swear to God, if anyone remembers where that quote came from I will give you the biggest hug you've ever had…) James' phone slid out and he pressed the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"_JAMES STRIKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! We were expecting you for dinner and we arrived at your apartment with the door broken in!" _

James jumped and held the receiver a few inches away from his ear. "Bloody woman's going to deafen me," growled James in irritation, before he pressed it back to his ear firmly._  
_

Sebastian's face grew red. It was Freesia's mother.

James cleared his throat and replied sweetly:"Ah… Well, mother, something has… come up."

"_Come up? What could've possibly come up today of all days?" _

"Uhh, hold on a sec mom," James said quickly. He pressed the speaker against his t-shirt and gave a glare at Sebastian. "Doesn't this stupid place block cell phone calls?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Buddy, your asking me this is a world where this is supposed to be a video game. Do you honestly think I would know the answer?"

James opened his mouth to retort, but he stopped himself. "You have a point there…"

"_JAMES!" _

James grit his teeth and continued the conversation. "Yes, mother?"

"_I WANT YOU BACK HERE IN AN INSTANT!" _

"But I can't mom, even if I wanted to!"

"_Why not?" _asked the voice of Freesia's mother incredulously.

"Because I'm…At a friend's house."

"_You're at a friend's house?" _asked the mother's voice sarcastically.

James paused. He was caught in the lie and he knew it too. Thinking fast, he began to talk again. "… I'm sorry mom, what? No… _no_! I can't hear you mom, are you breaking up on me? Hello, hello?" James asked in a fake, worried tone. Without another pause, he clicked the 'end call' button and pulled out his phone's battery. "That'll shut her up…"

Sebastian let out a laugh. "I must admit, _that_ must've been the smartest thing you've ever done- among other things, I'm sure."

James cracked a grin that was all too familiar to Dark Link. His insides cried out in pain and he turned away from the crowd. Everyone watched Dark walk out to the balcony and he stood there, looking up at the stars.

"Goddesses… why her?" Dark whispered, letting out a forlorn sigh as he tilted his head towards the sky and let his elbows rest against the stone railing. Dark looked down at the very distant ground and let one last tear fall.

Everyone exchanged saddened glances to each other. There was nothing they could do.

~…With Spirit Freesia…~

"So… Everyone's okay?" asked Freesia.

"Give or take a few broken hearts," Dusty shrugged.

"And I'm dead… so I can't go back…"

Odette's back straightened. "What? Yes you can! We're just filling you in on everything!"

"But… you can't resurrect me, that's impossible! I mean, you guys can't be _dead_ and resurrect another _dead _person."

"Remember, Freesia, we owe you a large debt. Every one of us," Odette informed her, spreading her arms out to elaborate the whole group. As soon as her arms stretched out, the transparent ghosts that were trapped in the Mansion appeared. "And the Goddesses have allowed us to have the honor in allowing you to go back to your living state."

"Are you ready to leave us, dear one, and live you life to it's fullest extent?" asked a voice.

Freesia peered through several ghosts' spirits to see Madame Clairvoya, waving her fingers and smiling at her. Freesia looked around at the other ghosts and nodded.

Odette and Dusty looked to each other, smiling in joy. Their fingers entwining with one another's, they looked back to Freesia and nodded.

"Farewell, Freesia Strike. Your name will go down in history! May the Goddesses bless your heart!" Odette called to Freesia.

A bright white light blinded Freesia and before she knew it, she found herself breathing in her human body, a light amount of rubble resting on top of her body. Pushing herself up and off the ground, she dusted herself off and looked forward to see a new sun rising. She looked over to see the Music Box still singing, but when the sunlight hit the old cedar, the music box stopped playing.

The Lovers of the Old Music Box (including the other imprisoned ghosts that had been chained to the Mansion) had been freed.

_**A/N: Please R&R and excuse all of the misspellings in here! I'm kind of in a hurry myself right now. LOL ^=^  
**_


	30. Dreams, Reality, and Funerals oh my!

**Disclaimer~ you ALL would be disclaiming to me if I owned this shit right here. But, sadly, I don't. ;) So I disclaim everything- except for my OC's and my idea. Other than that, all Super Smash Brothers characters do NOT belong to me. Nor do I own the small song verses that I used in this chapter. **

_Chapter 30- Dreams, Reality, and Funerals- oh my!_

~…With James…~

He couldn't believe it. It had only seemed like a day or two ago when he attended his little sister's graduation from high school… James never would've expected to have to attend his little sister's funeral so soon.

The other Smashers, including Sebastian Acer, had decided to hold her funeral tomorrow afternoon. Tonight, they would rest and gather up the little strength they could before they would fall out of bed, get dressed, and go to an empty tomb… James couldn't grasp onto the thought of actually going down _there_ to bid his sister good bye… Again.

He's lost her again, he realizes.

Peach broke into his thoughts and allowed Scarlet to take him to his bedroom. "Peach will bring your tux in the morning," Scarlet told him in a monotone. "She's pretty sure you're almost the same size as Dark Link or Sebastian… Good night."

James nodded and entered the ginormous bedroom. However, unlike the others who had first entered this bedroom, James was not in awe. He was too tired, too confused and angry to even realize how big the room was. Moving like a robot into the bathroom, he changed into the pajamas one of Peach's servants had placed there for him before. Brushing his teeth first, he suddenly realized that his shirt had a good amount of blood on it… Freesia's blood. James changed out of the dirty clothes and left the bathroom, wearing a plain white tank top and blue sweats. He planned on taking a shower in the morning. Locking his door securely to ensure no interferences with his sleep, he crawled into the large, fluffy, and comfortable bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"_Where are you? And I'm so sorry… I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight…"_

James sighed as he rolled onto his side and faced the closed door.

"_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight…" _

~…With Dark Link…~

"What do you mean 'you can't bring her back'!" demanded the angry shadow, who stood alone in his room.

"**I mean, Dark, that the power to bring Freesia back is beyond us-"**

"You're Goddesses! YOU brought me back from the dead the last time we encountered Ganon!" Dark argued.

"_**That's because you contained the Triforce of Power at the moment, Dark,"**_ Farore began to explain,_** "You don't have it now…" **_

"Then where is it!" Dark shouted.

"…_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head…"_

"_Calm it down, Thunder Toad,"_ Din interrupted, ignoring Nayru questioning Din's 'Thunder Toad'. _"The Triforce is in the safe hands of its new Bearer."_

"So it's not me anymore? Or Freesia?"

"**We Goddesses aren't allowed to know until the person containing it has awakened the Power within. And even if the person did, we still wouldn't know until that person was drawn back together with Link and Zelda!" **Nayru exclaimed in irritation.

"Then we have to find the Bearer! If we can find the person holding the Triforce of Power, then they can help Freesia come back to life again!" Dark insisted desperately. He wasn't going to give up on Freesia's life that easily. He was seeking for second chances.

"_We're sorry, Dark Link. But Freesia is gone. Even if the person containing the Power really did try to bring her back, if wouldn't work. The Triforce can't bring anyone back to life unless that person was the next TRUE Bearer… Obviously, Freesia wasn't it…"_

"I'm not going to give up," Dark hissed. "You can't make me."

"**You're right, Dark- we can't. You can keep trying to find different ways to bring a dead girl back to life, but no matter what you ask us or others the answer will remain the same. Freesia Strike is dead,"** Nayru shot back.

"_**Ouch… That was a low blow…" **_

"**Well SOMEBODY needed to tell him… And no one volunteered to do it, so I did it,"** Nayru responded conversationally.

Dark was on the borderline of tears again and he tuned the Goddesses out of his mind. He tilted his ebony head upwards towards the ceiling and with a snap of his fingers, the lights went out.

"…_I need somebody and always. This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time… And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders- catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight…"_

Freesia's funeral was tomorrow… He couldn't tell if he was going to want to get out of bed for that… The wound on Dark's heart was too big to just merely sew up in an instant. Needles wouldn't seal the wound, bandages couldn't stop the bleeding, and healing potions tasted like shit and weren't worth his time.

Dark collapsed into bed, his face buried in his pillows as he held it close to his face. He began to cry.

~…With Freesia…~

Running to some unknown destination seemed to take forever. Freesia was shivering from the cold and the dress she wore seemed ridiculously thin. The sun didn't peek over a random tree in the distance like the girl had expected and Freesia sighed in despair.  
Time seemed to slow down slow for her... But why?

Suddenly, a light flashed in front of Freesia. She sprinted faster and there, before her was Princess Peach's castle! Her heart broke into a nervous flutter. Peering closely at the castle, she noticed that beyond a single lit window in a room high off the ground was the shadow of Samus Aran, pulling her hair into a long ponytail before blowing out her candle and going to bed. Freesia stood and dusted off the dirt on her knees and darted for the drawbridge. Crossing it without the trouble of night-guards, she made it to the front door, but paused before she touched the doorbell. Should she risk waking everyone up? She was pretty tired… Freesia frowned. "Maybe I could sneak in somewhere and just… wake up in the morning and tell everyone," she whispered to herself.

"Well that's not going to work, no matter how hard you try."

Freesia jumped and turned to see Vanessa standing behind her. The mutant's arms were crossed and her long, pale blond hair blew from the small night breeze.

"Vanessa!" gasped Freesia, pressing a hand to her palpitating heart. Then in an irritated manner, she straightened up and frowned. "Don't do that!"

"What took you so long?" snapped Vanessa sourly.

"… Excuse me?"

"I had a vision of you being here about twenty minutes ago. At first I thought I was going crazy, but I realized then that my visions never fail me. Not to mention that Edward and Evangeline could hear you from a thousand miles… So," Vanessa let out an irritated sigh, "what took you so long?"

Freesia blinked at the mutant for awhile before carefully responding. "I got… lost?"

Vanessa snorted and looked to the side, as if talking to an invisible being. "Figures… Incapable humans…"

"Is there any way I can get inside?" asked Freesia, ignoring Vanessa's last comment.

Vanessa shook her head. "It's impossible. If you want to be inside the castle, you gotta stay in someone's room. This place is crammed with so many people… I gave up my bed for that Scarlet girl. Didn't matter to me, though, because I'd rather see you than see the drool coming out of Roy's mouth any day," Vanessa rambled, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the mention of Roy's slobber.

"…What room can I enter without the whole word waking up on me and having me explain where I've been?" asked Freesia. "Because, honestly, I am so tired and I don't want to have to explain…" She was numb to the core from the chilly night air and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to control her shivers.

Vanessa rolled her bright green and blue eyes and snapped out her white and black ivy-swirled wings. Outstretching her arms, she motioned for Freesia to hold on tight. Freesia latched onto the mutant and they soared up into the air. The experience was breath-taking, but it only lasted for a short fifteen seconds.

Vanessa dropped Freesia unceremoniously on a balcony. "Inside the room there's a big bed. Someone you know is in there... I doubt he's sleeping, though."

"…Why didn't you take me to Dark Link's room?" asked Freesia naively.

Vanessa sassed, leaning on one leg and crossing her arms again. "I just thought you said you wanted to sleep well tonight?"

Freesia paused for a moment until the reason clicked in her head. "Ooohhh… But what about Evangeline and Edward?"

"They'll keep their mouths' shut if they want to live," Vanessa said with an evil smile. "But other than that, you should get to bed easily."

"Yes, but who is in there? Will he keep me up all night?" Freesia (again) asked naively.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Not if you say the right words! Jeeze, Freesia, you are such a complicated human!"

Freesia was about to snap back at Vanessa, until the mutant cut her off. "You're brother James is in there, anyways, so I don't think he should make such a big deal out of you-"

"My _brother is in there?" _

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

Freesia gave her a skeptical look. "James. James Strike. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" snapped Vanessa testily. "Now don't be such an idiot and get inside! Just pretend this was all just a nightmare and… Get to sleep for Goddesses' sake." Vanessa flew off into the darkness and Freesia turned to the double doors of the balcony.

Inhaling and exhaling, she hesitantly outstretched her arm and put a firm hand on the knob. Turning slowly and quietly, she opened the door, and entered the room.

~…With James…~

"_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare…" _

James watched his balcony doors open and a small figure crept in. At first, he thought of attacking it, but he couldn't do it. His body was so exhausted. Then, James immeadiatley figured that it was a nightmare. Waiting to wake up, the person continued walking deeper into the room. The person had long hair, almost to the waist, and a dark dress was seen in the moonlight. James immeadiatley realized that it was a girl.

"…_The shadow in background of the morgue…" _

She seemed to hover in the room for a moment, shuffling nervously from one foot to another before she finally decided to move towards the bed. He expected the unfamiliar to draw out a knife and do something to make him wake up from his temporary nightmare, but instead of reaching for a knife, the girl's arm extended out and she clicked on the lamp on the small desk.

James' eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of Freesia sitting on the side of his bed, her eyes barely open from exhaustion.

He didn't have time to question her before she lifted the blankets on the bed and slid underneath them. Avoiding his arms and wrapping her arms around his lower waist, she snuggled her head into his side.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

~Flashback~

_It was a stormy night. _

_Freesia was ten. _

_He was fourteen. _

_She hated storms, not to mention that she hated fights before bed. They gave her nightmares. _

"…The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley…"

_James knew it was her own way of apologizing for her actions- or maybe just her own way of saying "let's start over", mainly because they both knew that Freesia was too full of pride to actually come out and say it unless she truly acknowledged that it was her fault. So her plan was simple. She would come into his room in the middle of the night (he would wake up, as if expecting her, if he had fallen asleep) and she would slide into bed with him. _

"I had a nightmare" _was all she had to say. _

_And he forgave her. _

~End of Flashback~

James blinked and he let his arms drape around his little sister.

She was small, fragile, not to mention very, _very_ real_._

If it really was a dream, James didn't care. He had the one thing that could comfort him tonight…. Until the next morning of course, where he would find out that it all wasn't real… but at the moment, none of that mattered. What mattered was that his sister was in his arms.  
James closed his eyes and sighed. "It's okay… It's over now. I'm right here."

"…_And in the night we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends…"  
_

Freesia let out a content sigh in his arms and he could feel her breathing even out. The young Strike was sleeping.

~The Next Morning…~

"Son of a bitch!" hissed James. He woke up at twelve in the morning, with a mild headache and a numb arm. Looking down at it, he noticed that he was alone in his own bed. "So I _was _dreaming," James snorted. "Figures." James rolled out of the bed, landing hard on the floor and swearing out loud once again, and picked himself up off the floor. His balcony doors were opened slightly, allowing the curtains to fly from the small breeze. Scrubbing his face with his right hand, he stumbled into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. James pondered about his dream last night, and his heart ached.

"_She felt so real,"_ James thought hopelessly in his head as he took a cup full of water off the counter beside him. Pouring it into his mouth, he began to swish it around, being careful not to make any splatters on the bathroom mirror so as to not enrage Princess Peach. James was about to chuckle at the thought of a pissed off princess when someone poked their head in.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra dress in this room would you?"

"_PPPPFFFFFTTT!" _James spat the water and frothy toothpaste remains on the mirror and made a startled turn.

Now standing in the doorway was a hysterically laughing, healthy, alive, and very dirty-looking Freesia Strike. He would've cried at the sight of her, but her laugh was so contagious that he couldn't help but laugh too. She ran towards him and tackled him to the bathroom floor.

"It's so good to see you again James! I can't believe that you're actually here with me!"

James pushed against her shoulder gently and examined her. "Not a scratch on you," he murmured in fascination as he traced his fingers over her neck.

Freesia shook her head. "Nope! Now, I do want to tell you everything that happened, James, but I can't help it! I'm too happy to be alive than explain the death I went through!" Freesia threw her head back and laughed. Removing herself form James, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Freesia's energetic personality reminded James of a five-year old Freesia on Christmas Day.

Overwhelmed and thrilled to remember his sister in a positive manner now, James hugged her tightly. He reluctantly pulled away to speak to her. "I have so many questions-"

"-I have all the answers-"

"-And I realize that we have such little time-"

"-Are you kidding? We have all the time in the world-!"

"-So I just wanted to ask you… Is this real? Am I just dreaming this? Did some burglar break into my apartment last night in the human world and knock me into a coma from the force of breaking down my door?"

Freesia shook her head, chuckling. "James, don't be so silly. Of course this isn't a dream! I'm really here! The people you met, the things you've seen… They're all real!"

James smiled. "My little sister… I'm so glad to see you again. I only have one last question for you… Do you forgive me for having you get sent to the asylum?"

Freesia turned serious in an instant. It was like watching a page turn in a picture book to reveal a serious moment. "James, don't you start that now. Of course I forgive you. Dad and Mom wouldn't allow you to do anything on your own. I'm just surprised they allowed you to actually leave home to come here," she said, leaving the bathroom and collapsing back into the big bed again, closing her eyes and smiling. "This bed is really comfy, by the way!"

James followed suit, but hesitated before falling. "Yeah… about mom and dad…"

Freesia's eyes widened as James reached into his pocket and pulled out his empty and dead cell phone. He explained to her the annoying conversation between Mama Strike and the aftermath of it.

Freesia couldn't help but crack up.

~...~

They sat on the bed for hours, talking about anything and everything they could talk about.

"You're speech at your graduation was amazing! But I really think you should get glasses, Freesh. I don't think I was actually standing too far away from you," James teased.

Freesia chuckled, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Shut up-" The sudden knock on the door cut Freesia off.

"_James? It's me, Scarlet… Peach is still getting everything... Well… She wanted me to bring you your tux. She hopes everything fits. Do you think you need help getting it on? …James?" _

"Shit," James cursed under his breath. He glanced over at the clock next to his bed. It was four in the afternoon. "I gotta go," he whispered to her, getting out of the bed quickly.

"Where?" Freesia whispered back, getting off the bed slowly.

"Your funeral," James hissed. "Everyone still thinks your dead."

"Can't I just go out and tell them I'm alive like this?"

"I heard you had a thing with Dark Link, yes?" asked James, as he pulled on a dark blue robe.

Freesia blushed, but nodded.

"And you want him to see you again… in _that_ outfit?" asked James skeptically as he called out to Scarlet, acknowledging to her that he was awake and getting ready to open the door.

Freesia followed James to the door, nodding as she looked up to the ceiling, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Good point," she whispered.

"Get in the closet!" James whispered back.

Freesia did as she was told and James swiftly unlocked the front door and opened it a crack.

"Hello, Scarlet!"

"You sound cheery," Scarlet pointed out, her fine brow raised slightly in question.

James quickly covered his bubbling excitement and spoke in a darker, more depressed tone. "It's called sarcasm."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and shoved the tux through the small crack of the door. "Peach hope it fits. We're all leaving in ten minutes. You can make it- right?"

"Course I can. It doesn't take me too long to change into this stuff… Unlike girls, of course," James contemplated jokingly.

"Oh, spare me the drama, Strike," sassed Scarlet, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "You try on a dress and see how long it takes you to try looking good in it."

"Is that a challenge?" asked James teasingly.

"Nope. It's called sarcasm."

"Touché."

"Whatever. See you downstairs." Scarlet's footsteps faded down the hall way and James snapped the door shut.

"I swear it to you, she has a thing for me," James said conversationally to Freesia as she casually slid out of the cramped closet.

Freesia rolled his eyes at him. "You wish…"

~…With Dark Link…~

The funeral seemed to last centuries. Every time Peach spoke Freesia's name in the obituary, another nail was hammered into his heart. However, the speech Peach threw together last minute was pretty damn good. Everyone was here. Every enemy, King, Queen, child, servant, and peasant was here. The enemies swore that they would come and be at peace for this special funeral.

The only person that wasn't there was Freesia herself.

Under a black tarp, framed in gold and draped with flowers of all types was an easel holding a blown up picture of Freesia herself. James had offered it to them to use when he had discovered that he didn't leave his wallet at home and found it there, in perfect condition under the protective plastic.

"Today, we are gathered to mourn the loss of Freesia Strike. A heroine, a lover, a friend," Peach spoke, glancing to Dark as she said the word 'lover'. Dark hung his head in sadness. "Freesia was the one who could endure the pains of life and still shine through with a brilliant smile and beautiful hair," Peach spoke, peering at the papers in front of her every minute or two, readjusting the sliding pink spectacles on her nose. "She always made sure everyone was happy and she put everyone else first before herself. She was loyal. She was just. She was… A heroine." There hung a pregnant pause before Peach carried on again after blowing her nose and flipping the pages she wrote. "Though this may seem like a time of mourning and grief, we should take this day as though the past few days hadn't happened. If you think about it, Freesia's death was a bittersweet one…"

"_Wrong," _thought Dark to himself in irritation. _"Freesia's death was a bitter one. Absolutely awful in all levels imaginable. I don't think I'll ever heal."_

"…But if we think about this from an optimistic view, Freesia's death has led us to the one thing we haven't thought of being for years. United." Peach paused and turned her pink parchment over. Wiping her small, bright pink nose once more with her black handkerchief, she continued reading on. "I'm right, aren't I? We know who to call on if we ever have trouble now. We'll live together and we sure as hell won't die alone. So, sure, we had a couple bumps in the road," noted Peach, glancing down at both Ike and Vulga. The two blushed in embarrassment and resisted the temptation of looking to each other. "Yet," continued Peach, "we ended up trusting each other, depending on each other, _loving _each other."

Another nail in Dark's heart. He was about to just stand up and leave before he noticed James' knee bouncing rapidly in his seat. What the hell was this boy so impatient about? Dark Link wiped away his tears and realized that it had begun to drizzle. However, Princess Peach was prepared. Snapping her black-lace gloved fingers, a large group of black umbrellas snapped to life like blooming flowers. The whole venue seemed to be covered in black.

"Always prepared for this kind of stuff," Roy muttered to Ness, slightly irritated at Peach's OCD for perfection.

Ness nodded in agreement.

Dark laughed inwardly and Peach carried on with her speech as if nothing had happened.

"…Freesia… She could see right through us, you know? She had her flaws, sure, but Freesia didn't care what some people thought about her. She was strong, vigilant. And… because of her death, I had noticed that a lot of us have come together. Closer. Old lovers have reunited once again," Peach nodded towards Ike and Caroline as well as Romeo and Vulga, "and some lovers have realized their feelings towards each other." Hugo and Evangeline blushed lightly.

"However," Peach jumped in again, her blue eyes watering in sadness, "there are some loves that are unrequited-"

Mario looked up at the Princess Peach, but his head dropped quickly when he snuck a glance over at Marth, who was staring guiltily at the now wet pavement beyond.

"-And some loves that were taken away from us. Freesia Strike was one of them. May the Goddesses watch over you, Miss Strike."

That was it. The funeral was over. No one dared to go up and say anything because they had to get back… They had to… What did they have to do? Dark stood and Peach tilted her head upwards. A royal acknowledgement.

"Dark. Would you like to say anything?" asked Link in barely a whisper, noticing the gaze that held between Peach and Dark. The blue-eyed twin of Dark wore a dark green tux with a black tie and a black vest. The black vest had ancient, golden buttons decorated it down the middle and the black tie nestled over them comfortably. The dark green tux practically looked black in the dark….

"Dark?" asked Peach worriedly.

Dark Link snapped out of his mini-trance and stumbled up on stage as Link gave him a small push in the correct direction.

~…With Freesia…~

"_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Where you can always find me! And we'll have Halloween on Christmas! And in the night we'll wish this never ends_!" laughed Freesia while she sang the song, throwing her head back. She was skidding down the large halls of the castle, her arms out wide and her heart ramming in her chest from the acceleration of her running. Panting ridiculously hard, she gave out one more laugh aloud and fell onto the couch. It was raining outside from her point of view, but she loved the rain. Freesia had visited all three-hundred and ninety-five chambers in the castle. Of course, she didn't poke through peoples' stuff, but she just played detective and poked around enough to find the Master Hand's diary.

Did you know that Mario always carries ten red hats with him when he goes on an adventure? Or that Roy hides red hair dye in his suitcases? Or that Link actually has green eyes, but he wears blue contacts? (A/N: LOL when I wrote the word 'green', "Green Tambourine" by the Lemon Pipers began to play on the radio…) Did you know that Scarlet had brought nothing but the last remaining picture of her father back here with her?

Yes, Freesia had done a lot of investigating. But that didn't mean that she didn't have time to shower and dress up in something more comfortable! In fact, the little heroine was wearing a borrowed pair of black jeans from James' filled-up dresser, a belt from Link, and a borrowed t-shirt from Scarlet.

Freesia let her hands thread into her damp hair. Letting out a content sigh, she closed her eyes in peace, but her eyes soon flew open when she heard the front door of the mansion open. The loud chatter of the other Smashers hummed beneath her and she suddenly stood up, teetered slightly, then raced off for James' bedroom.

_**A/N: Hello! I hope this was satisfactory! I know not all of chorus parts of the song was used or put in the right order, but I made it go along with everything that was happening in the chappie. **_

_**Soooo, please excuse all of the mistakes and such and please R&R! **_

_**To the person with no account: I'm glad you like this story! It makes me smile to see that someone else out there likes this story. Truth be told, when I read your review I was all like "really?" LOL your review is a good thing, it's just that I noticed not a lot of people were reviewing other than Meerkatgirl13 so I thought it had just gotten boring in other peoples' eyes. And even if it is- thanks for reviewing anyways. ^_^b**_

_**To Meerkatgirl13: Your amazingness for reviewing is incredible. I'm sorry I made you wait, by the way. Also, no I don't think you're selfish (a little impatient, maybe) but hey, that's not a bad thing. I get impatient too. Sorry I didn't update faster though, school is ALREADY catching up with me and I seem to never have time for this anymore… But I will update the last two chapters after this as fast as I can! And yes… Dark Link will be so shocked that he will piss himself… -cackles evilly- **_

_**Dark: **_T-T;


	31. Dresses, Reunions, and a Golden Cord

**Me: Heehee, wouldn't it be so funny if I just ended it right here and Dark would still think you were dead and stuff?**

**Freesia/Dark: NO. THAT WOULD NOT BE FUNNY! **

**Me: *throws bricks at heads* Sssssshhhhh! Ike has a headache! **

**Ike: No I don't…**

**Me: *throws brick at head* Now you do. **:3

**Freesia: -_-; Ghosthunter013 does not own anything but the OC's and the idea. **

_Chapter 31- Dresses, Reunions, and a Golden Cord_

Freesia made it back to James' room, shutting the door behind her quietly; she quickly began to change into the second dress that she had stolen from someone's room.

The dress had small puffy, short, red velvet sleeves and underneath it was a fine black material that went up to the elbows. The bodice was covered in white, black, and red lace and golden buttons that held the corset-looking top together. The shirt had a black underskirt before it was layered by another skirt that was red on the top of the black. The shoes were just random black shoes that she had stolen from somewhere else. Rearranging her wet hair into a stylish braid, she prepared to head downstairs. However, she heard a loud 'crash' behind the door leading to the room and a shriek so loud that Freesia had to cover her ears to keep her eardrums from bleeding.

"**WHO DARED TO STEAL MY DRESS?" **

The sound of Roy shouting _"Holy shit!" _was heard and Freesia blanched, looking back down at the dress she wore.

"Oops," she muttered, letting her arms hang at her sides in shame. "I hope she won't eat me when she finds out that I was the one who took it…"

~Meanwhile… Downstairs…~

Peach was still going Drama Queen on her missing dress and Samus had the ultimate pleasure is putting her in a headlock just to calm her down. During that time, James' was literally _itching _to get out of the stuffed room.  
No. Seriously.  
His tie was giving him a rash and he didn't even _want_ to talk about the _really_ itchy one that he was getting on his lower parts…

"James…"

He turned to face Dark Link, his ruby eyes cast to the floor. "I must speak with you about something…"

"Go ahead," James spoke, his breath hitching as he continued to lightly itch the reddened area on his neck.

"I meant to ask you later about this… But about your sister…"

'_Oh God, not again…' _thought James as he cowered inwardly. He was becoming tired of people coming up to him and telling him about how magnificent Freesia was. He just wanted to jump up on a table (or at least _something _with four legs) and shout 'SHE'S HERE! FREESIA'S _ALIVE_!' But he knew Freesia would get pissed off at him.  
She wanted to reveal her living existence when she felt ready to…

"She was an amazing girl, you know," Dark said hesitantly, biting his bottom lip. "Was brave and everything. Since the first day I met her… James… You know about the three triforce pieces, right?"

James nodded.

"Well… I was just hoping that maybe… Do you happen to…? Know if you have the triforce of Power?" asked Dark, his eyes meeting James'. Hope was clearly seen in the rubies gazing up at him and James felt a jab of guilt in his ribs.

_'Christ, I should've seen this coming…' _James sighed. "I'm sorry, Dark… I don't have it."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just don't-"

"Dark Link, I've only been here for a _full day_, I think I would know if I had it…"

"I has to be awakened, James! You never-"

"LOOK," shouted James suddenly out of irritation. The whole room became silent at the shout and James felt another stab of guilt at his sudden outburst. "I know you miss my sister. I _get it_. Honest-to-God, I'm fucking torn _apart_ knowing that she's gone and that I can't do anything to help her. Maybe if I just stopped and listened, things would be different. But Dark," James let out a strangled laugh while running a hand through his hair in frustration, "I honestly don't know what to tell you, man, other than the fact that she's gone and nothing can bring her back."

There was a heavy silence and Dark shut his eyes in rejection.

"I know how you feel, dude. Seriously. We both had to watch her die practically _in front of us_. And I know for a fact that for you- that wasn't exactly the first time."

"She died twice before this final time, actually," muttered Sebastian.

James rolled his eyes. _"I guess third times' the charm, innit?" _James asked himself sarcastically. He then looked down to Dark. "I know… What you're feeling and I know it's a hard feat to get over but…" James sighed, not bothering to finish his sentence. He was exhausted, emotionally drained, and itchy all over… _'Today is SO not my fucking day...' _

James suddenly heard a whispered from Dark, but he didn't catch it.

"W-what did you say?"

Dark opened his eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I wanted to marry her..." he announced quietly to the Elder Strike. Before James could reply, though, Dark darted madly out of the room. Flying up the staircase to his room, he slammed his door shut

However, as soon as that door shut, another door was loudly opened and closed. Footsteps echoed through the quiet castle and down from the steps crept the shy, living Freesia Strike.

~Freesia~

Peach stared, her blue eyes literally bugging out of her head while everyone let out a soft gasp. Zelda pulled a Scooby-Doo and jumped into Link's expecting arms as they held each other close. Sebastian fainted away in Edward's arms and Vanessa crossed her arms, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"Freaking humans… So incapable of arriving _on time…" _

James strode to her side, crossing his arms also as he snorted. "Tell me about it…"

I smiled at everyone, shyly taking the last step off the stairway and folding my hands in front of me. "Sorry about stealing your dress, Pea," I whispered to her. "I would've worn something of mine, but all I had was an orange rag…"

Peach finally spoke. "Oh Din, it's you…"

I gave her a look of confusion. "No, not Din, Freesia… You remember me, right? Freesia _Strike?"_

James rolled his eyes again muttering a _"get to the point, Freesh"_ and I glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm trying my best! I want them to at least adjust in their head that I'm a living, breathing _person _not just some ghost…"

Link let Zelda out of his arms and Zelda walked over to me cautiously and before I could whisper a shy 'hello' to her, she already pulled me into an embrace. I felt her body shake and I realized that she was crying.

I couldn't help but return the hug and cry with her.

We all talked for the longest time and I explained what had happened to me after Ganon had slit my throat. They returned the favor by telling me _everything _that had occurred. The part where Din was in my body, what happened at the funeral, how Dark was handling it…

My stomach clenched. "Uhm, speaking of Dark… Where is he?"

Sebastian jolted awake as soon as the words left my lips. "HOLY MOTHER OF BABY FARTS!"

0_0"

Roy stifled a laugh while Snake pointed up, silently replying to Freesia's question.

"Raced upstairs. He's pretty torn up if you know what I mean," Samus muttered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Do you think someone should go up there and tell him?" asked Scarlet, glancing around the room.

James put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you Freesia should," James announced. "After all, it is you he's yearning for."

Scarlet looked down at James' hand, a look of confusion and irritation on her face.

Retaining the urge to laugh, I nodded and began to ascend the grand staircase again, before stopping. I turned and looked down at the crowd of people. "Come with me?" I squeaked.

Everyone started to move at once and James ran up the staircase, taking my hand and giving me a reassuring smile.

I inhaled and we began to make our way to Dark Link's room together.

~Meanwhile~

Dark was frustrated. There was nothing he could do to bring his darling flower back… Nothing… And he was slowly becoming insane at this gut-wrenching fact. The room suddenly became stuffy and the poor boy couldn't stand it. Dark Link flung his balcony doors open and tried to cool down.  
_Breathe in... Out... In... Out...  
_Removing his hat and setting it down on the armchair nearby, he slowly began to remove the tie from his tunic. However, the scent of a certain flower caught his attention, and he growled.

Freesias.

He could smell them as the soft breeze entered the room, drying his tears. At last, his grief was replaced with severe anger. Not being able to withstand the pain any longer, he ripped open the closet door in his bedroom and grabbed a stool from behind the many pink coats hiding it. Placing it in his bedroom, Dark strode over to the curtains hung by the balcony doors. Numbly, he tore down strong, golden cord and began to make a noose from one end. Heading back to his bedroom, he used his sword to slice a hole in the ceiling and was lucky enough to find a sturdy metal bar resting behind it.  
Dark snorted at the thought. _Lucky was he...  
_Looping the other end of his noose around the bar, he began to knot it there to keep it from coming undone. His tears were blinding him when he got down from the stood and shut his door. Clambering back onto the stool, he grabbed the dangling noose, pulled it around his neck, and tightened it.

"_I love you Freesia__ Strike_," he cried.

And, without any further hesitation, he wiped away one last tear and _jumped._

_**Review to get a hug and a snuggle from a fluffy penguin. (Or an animal of your choice) LOL or you can just review. That's cool too. ;)**_


	32. It Didn't Work?

**Me: I disclaim everything! The song, the characters, and just about everything else in the past chapters that I might have missed. Okay? **

**Freesia: O_O …. Okay…**

**Me: Okay! On with the story! **_:D_

_Chapter 32-__ It Didn't Work?_

~Freesia~

We heard a shout from Dark's room and Peach had volunteered to open the door first.

Peach winked at me when we discovered that he wasn't in the den area in the large room. "Probably in his own bedroom… This way." Grasping the knob, she pushed it open with some difficulty before clicking on the lights.

After that, all I saw was Peach stopping dead in her tracks and screaming.

"DARK! OMIGOD, DARK!" screamed Peach as she opened Dark Link's bedroom door.

And behind that door was my beloved Dark Link- hanging on the other end of a golden rope.

Peach and I screamed our heads off as James stared in terror.

Ike, Roy, and Marth burst forth from behind me.

_Tell me what I could have said or done to hold you back?_

"Get him down from there- DAMMIT MARTH, STOP STARING AND CUT HIM DOWN!" Ike shouted at his brother, while he and Roy grabbed Dark's legs and pushed his body upwards.

Marth had stood there for a minute, gaping at the hanging body of Dark Link as if it were just a dream.

"MARTH!"

He suddenly snapped out of his trance and jumped up on the chair. His fingers worked at the knot quickly and finally, Dark had been released from the ceiling.

I stared at his body, half in shock- half in sadness.

_All the love I gave was not enough... forever I'll walk alone._

"Freesia-" warned my brother.

"No!" I gasped, strangling on the lump in my throat. "Nonononono!" I pulled away, racing towards Dark Link.

_Oh, my body froze as I saw you fall…  
Falling down…  
One single step…  
Saw you give your heart to the Earth…  
Down below.  
_

Ike pulled his hand away from Dark's throat. "Gone," he muttered. "I don't believe it… He's just… Gone…"

The tears broke free and a sob shook my body so hard, I felt like my ribs were going to crack open. "Oh my God! Dark!" I screamed.

James raced to my side, tears sliding down his cheeks as well, and he held me in his arms. He tried dragging me out of the room, but I refused to budge an inch away from the body of my lover.

_Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes and look at me-  
I'm alone here…_

I hated this feeling. This feeling of loss.

"We… We were too late!" gasped out Peach, her chest heaving. She tried to hold the sobs back, but when she realized that she couldn't, she darted out of the room- pushing through the mob of people outside.

_Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes and look at me-  
I'm alone here…  
_

"What's going on? Oh, for heaven's sake, move out of the way! Dark? Dark Link are you in there?" Link and Zelda pushed themselves into the room and stared at the floor.

"Oh my God," squeaked Zelda.

"Is he…?" Link did not dare finish the sentence.

It was a rhetorical question anyways. My sobs and constant screams were an instant answer: "Yes. The love of my life is gone. And there's nothing I can do."

_All at once the wind has changed its song to a wailing cry…  
As it seems to call my name I know… _

_Forever I walk alone._

"Wait!" gasped Zelda as she left the room, screaming the name of the small mouse-like creature that was strangely the color yellow… After a good five minutes, the little pokemon scampered in, his soft feet padding across the room and he skidded to a halt a few inches away from me.

"An electrical reviving…" panted Zelda as she pushed her way back into the room. "It just might do the trick. Pikachu… Please, try your best."

The Smashers were anxiously waiting for news down in the castle den. They were all too restless and scared to go back to their rooms and sleep. Meanwhile, Pikachu had electrocuted Dark's dead body for hours. Nothing was working and poor little Pikachu was worn out.

_Oh, my body froze as I saw you fall…  
Falling down...  
One single step…  
Saw you give your heart to the Earth,  
Down below._

Carried out of the room in Sebastian's arms, I sat in an armchair- staring at the gold cord that had taken my lover's life. It was dark outside once more. James and the other smashers had officially left me alone.

_That's what he was… Darkness… My sweet darkness…_

_Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes and look at me-  
I'm alone here._

I stared at the golden cord in hate. I felt rage build up in me. I was too late. If I had revealed myself sooner… Oh my God… Dark. The darkness in the room literally made this cord glow, like as if it was made by the goddesses- _**"Well Freesia, that golden strand has a lot more power than you think it does. But it's relatively simple to destroy. A quick slash of a blade or something sharp should do the trick." **_

My eyes widened as I suddenly heard Nayru's voice echo in my head.

_Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes…  
Open your eyes and look at me-  
I'm alone here._

"That's it!"

_~Meanwhile… Back with Zelda and Link~ _

"The kids are sleeping now?" asked Link, who was sprawled out on the bed, his cap dangling off a nearby chair.

"Of course they are… They're long travel must've worn the poor things out," replied Zelda, who came out of the bathroom in her black nightgown.

Link hummed in agreement, then stood. Zelda pulled her long, brunette hair into a ponytail and felt her husband drape his arms across her shoulders lightly. He inhaled softly and Zelda sighed.

"I'm sorry about Dark." She could feel Link flinch.

Link's arms shifted. "I… Can't express my pain into words for you, darling. If Dark had just _waited_ for at least two more seconds… Things could've been different, you know?"

"But alas," Zelda breathed as she turned to face her husband, "he didn't wait. I'd hate to say it, love, but these things happen to others every day."

Link looked away, his blue eyes swimming in sadness.

"It happened to us for a small amount of time… Remember?" recalled Zelda softly.

Link pulled Zelda's chin upwards and kissed her tenderly. "Indeed it did… But we're still alive. He's not. I can only imagine what Freesia's going through."

Zelda didn't reply. Her gaze was caught on the bedroom door.

"Zel…?"

"Why is that door open?" she demanded loudly, her blue eyes darkening in color.

Link turned, his face confused until the realization dawned on him. "Isn't that… The kids' bedroom?"

Zelda let out a gasp and raced forward. She disappeared behind the door frame and Link grabbed the Master Sword. "Is everything okay!"

Zelda let out a small cry of shock. "_THE KIDS ARE GONE_! GUARDS!"

The bedroom door swung open and a handful of Hylian guards shot through the room. They halted just outside of the bedroom door. Zelda stormed out of the room, the look of death in her eyes. "Search the castle! Search every room, closet, dungeon, and acre of this castle! Don't just stand there, you fools- _FIND MY KIDS_!" The guards scrambled out of the room, leaving Link to stand there, baffled.

Peach suddenly moved into the room, Marth at her side. "Zel?" Peach asked, rubbing her tired eyes. "What's going on?"

Link winced, Marth yawned, and Zelda's eye twitched. Before Zelda could open her mouth, Link jumped forward. "Someone took the kids!" he shouted.

Peach's eyes widened and Marth seemed to snap awake instantly. "WHAT?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Whoever stole my children will regret ever _touching _them. UGH! They won't even know what _hit them _as soon as I get my hands on them! There heads will be on a silver _platter_ after their execution! But first, I'll-"

"Yes, yes, I think we get the picture, Zelda!" interrupted Link.

"I'll get my sword!" Marth exclaimed. He then nudged Peach's ribs and whispered in her ear, "Calm her down the best you can, babe. I believe in you!"

Peach blushed crimson and nudged him back. She confidently strode forward and linked arms with Zelda. "C'mon, Zellie, I think I have some tea leftover from earlier today that I can heat up for you," cooed the princess.

Link, still baffled, was yanked out of the room by Marth. "C'mon, blondie. Let's go save your kids."

~Freesia~

Freesia stooped down to the floor and snatched the rope. Then, leaning down next to Dark, she kissed his lips softly. "I love you." The whisper was broken and her voice felt tired.

"_**Probably from crying so much,"**_ muttered a voice in the back of her head.

Freesia didn't reply.

"_**What, you're not talking to me now?" **_

"_I hate you." _

Those three words weren't meant to be said softly, but the pure hatred in them made up for its quietness.

"_**E-excuse me? Who did everything for you the last time you were here? Who made you and Dark Link come together?"**_

"_Who took him away from me." _

"…"

It was a statement, not a question. Freesia heard Nayru sigh in frustration. "_**Freesia, it wasn't my fault. I swear it. It wasn't anyone's fault!" **_

"_Shut the hell up. Just. Shut. Up. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore."_

"_**You don't have a choice. Freesia, I've given you everything. Everything! And this is how you repay me?" **_

"_Repay you? I SAVED YOUR WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION. TWICE! You've been repaid!" _Freesia glared and her fist tightened on the golden rope. Yanking her dagger free from her boot, she held the golden cord up. "I swear, if this doesn't work…"

Inhaling deeply, the dagger went downward and the cord was cut into two.

Freesia's brown eyes widened and her heart felt stabbed. Repeatedly.

"It… It didn't… w-work?"

**BAH. This was all I could come up with! I feel so awful. I left you guys hanging for so long. =_=" Anyways, I didn't really edit this… So if anything confuses you or is misspelled, ect. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! A late Merry Christmas and a Happy freaking New Year to you. **_:)_


End file.
